CONFLICTO FAMILIAR
by Mhialove02
Summary: Bueno esta historia comienza después que Bolt hiciera de las suyas pintando monte de lo Kages y provocando un conflicto familiar entre Naruto y Hinata y el como se debería educara a los hijos con AMOR Y COMPRESIÓN O CASTIGO Y REPRENSIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas no sé cuándo terminare mis demás historias pero si las terminar , todos sabemos como termino Naruto después de 15 años de emisión del mana y por fin termino en NaruHina como todo lo esperamos SIIIIIIIIII y bueno en fin vamos chicos podemos terminar nuestras historias sea como las hemos escrito pero con el NaruHina porque somos Canon.

Bueno esta historia solo tendrá 5 capítulos será una pequeño así que disfrútenlo todo comienza cuando Bolt se encontraba limpiando las cabezas de los hokages donde habrá distintos tipos de conflictos familiares , celos , pelea de pareja , amor de madre , amor de hijo , romance , amistad , conflicto y amor espero que le guste y comencemos.

**CONFLICTO FAMILIAR**

**CAPÍTULO 01: INICIO DEL PROBLEMA (AMOR Y COMPRESIÓN O CASTIGO Y REPRENSIÓN)**

Naruto hablo con su hijo Bolt después de que pintara todo el monte del hokage, ya que últimamente no pasaba tiempo con él y familia , ser Hokage era su mayor sueño pero eso no significaba abandonar a su familia pero lo estaba haciendo dejando que Hinata criara sola a sus hijos pero el no quería eso quería criarlos ellos también darles amor y compresión como Hinata des daba siempre allí brindándoles todo el amor y protección.

-**Bolt ..¿tu sabes que todo el tiempo ? no puedo se tu padre- **dijo Naruto mirando a su hijo quien tenía la mirada baja – **Y sabes perfectamente ¿Qué no debes preocupar ? así a tu madre ¿Qué diría, si te viera hacer ? hacer ese tipo de travesuras.**

**-Creo ..¿Que no diría? Nada**-le contesto ente dientes**-No diría nada mi mama es muy comprensible.**

**-Te equivocas hijo-** acariciando su cabeza con ternura, en eso el pequeño rubio miro a su padre- **¿Cuándo hacer alguna travesura? Tu madre se entristece porque piensa que no es una buena madre ¿Y dejar, que su hijo? Haga ese tipo de travesuras , sabes ¿Qué te quiero mucho? A tu madre y a tu hermanita son mi razón de existir y seguir adelante **

**-¿Y por qué no me dice? Nada-** dijo gritando soltándose del agarre de su padre-**¿Por qué no me reprende? ¿Cómo tú lo haces? ¿Por qué no pasas? Más tiempo con mi mama y con nosotros**

**-Tu madre es muy noble ..y no podría decirte nada –**le contesto calmadamente-**ella es buena y comprensiva….y sabes ¿Qué que no puedo ser tu padre ? todo el tiempo , además soy Hokage y mi deber es proteger a todos los de la aldea todos somos una familia.-**lo tomo otra vez de la cabeza-**lo comprendes verdad Bolt…y ahora ¿Cómo castigo? Limpiaras todo las cabezas de los Hokages-**en eso Shikamaru a pareció.

**-Naruto..-**dijo con tono de fastidio –**es tarde y la reunión comenzara , debemos irnos ahora**

**-Un momento Shikamaru –**le suplico-**Ahora Bolt , esta platica termina por el momento , nos vemos mas tarde.**

**-Si claro como no…-**dijo a su padre sarcásticamente antes de desaparecer con su consejero.

Así que Bolt comenzó a limpiar todas las cabezas de los Hokages , ya estaba acostumbrado a limpiar las cabezas , sabia la historia de cada Hokage sabia la historia de su abuelo Minato que era el cuarto Hokage que salvo a la aldea conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha y era bastante fastidioso para el en tener a una familia tan popular y por el lado de su madre eran los Hyuugas uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha como su madre la princesa de clan estaba fastidiado de su familia.

-**Que molesto-**dijo limpiando la cabeza del tercero

Muy cerca de allí caminaban Hinata y Hiwamari después de ir a la tumba de Neji se propusieron ir a ver a Naruto a su oficina y buscar a Bolt para ir juntos a comer , pero en eso uno de los ninjas les comenta que Bolt hizo una de las suyas y fueron donde se encontraban.

-Hola **Konohamaru-kun…-**dijo Hinata -**¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

**-Bueno días Hinata-hime-**le saludo respetuosamente mientras veía al monte de los hokages -**¿Cómo estás ?pequeña Himawari , lo que pasa el que Bolt ..hizo otra de las suyas**

**-Hola Konohamari-nii san –**saludo a la pequeña morena-**donde está mi NI-SAN**

**-Bueno pequeña…-**dijo rascándose la cabeza –**Ahora está cumpliendo servicios comunitario **

**-Ohh no mi niño-**dijo muy apenada la ojiperla sabía que si no hacía nada tu hijo estaría toda la tarde limpiando el monte de los Kages-**Konohamaru-kun..Puedes vigilar un rato a Himawari…pórtate bien si pequeña-**ella asistió con la cabeza y antes que el moreno pudiera decir algo desapareció

**-Ehhh siiiii- **

**-Hola …Bolt..-**eso Hizo que el pequeño rubio reacciono al escuchar la voz melodiosa de su madre -**¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**Bolt no dijo a nada, se encontraba avergonzado al verse descubierto por la persona que más quiera

**-Lo siento mucho mamá –**le contesto apretando sus puños** –sé que no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas **

**-Hay mi niño…no lo sientas sé por qué lo haces.**

**-¿Qué? –** el rubio estaba sorprendido al ver a su madre ese tipo de cosas , siempre escucho que las madres eran muy intimidantes , pero su mamá era diferente , ella era , buena , comprensiva, amorosa y era distinto a su padre ,a veces se preguntaba como su madre se pudo fijar como el molesto de su padre , Hinata acaricio con ternura la mejilla de Bolt .

-**No digas esas cosas ** - mirándolo con ternura –**Sabes que tu papa ¿te quiere mucho? Y yo también te quiero mucho ..Aunque crezcas siempre serás mi bebe –**lo abrazo y el rubio hizo lo mismo lo abrazo –**te amo siempre**

**-Yo también te amo …Mamá-**la abrazándolo aún más ** -siempre te protegeré. Mamá –**en eso su barriga sonó ya era hora de comer Bolt se sonrojó , solo a su madre y se enrojeció por su pequeño incidente

**-Jajajajjajjajja…parece que alguien tiene hambre- **dijo mirando a su hijo **–Si ¿quieres te ayudo? Y después te cocino tu comida favorita **

**-Enserio **– levanto la mirada**-¿Quiero que me prepares Ramennnnnn? **–dijo muy entusiasmado madre abrazo a su madre –**ENTONCES VAMOS** …

**-Sii…**

Madre e hijo comenzaron su trabajo limpiado el monte de los kages ese día compartieron muchas cosas Hinata se encontraban muy contenta por pasar el día con su hijo conoció muchas cosas que desconocía conversaron de sus temores e inseguridades, lo que sentía en verdad porque sabía que desde que su Naruto se convirtió en Hokage ya no pasaba más tiempo de su esposo e hijo siempre lejos de casa y lo extrañaba pero sabía que era su sueño y debía ser comprensiva desde ese momento se propuso que siempre estaría incondicional con sus hijos para que no sientan la ausencia de su padre.

Después de dos horas de terminar de limpiar, fueron a buscar a Himawari quien estaba volviendo loco a Konohamaru saltando y brincando por todas partes y el moreno la estaba cuidando porque sabía que Naruto era su orgullo su pequeña princesa que siempre la protegía de que nadie o nada lo quería que nadie le hiciera daño por eso no iba a la academia ninja era muy pequeña y no quiera hacerle daño

Después de recoger a la traviesa Himawari y fueron de comprar para preparar ramen y un dulce muy rico que a Himawari le gustaba ya era de noche y Hinata ya había preparado ramen ya que sus hijos estaban ya hambrientos y querían comer.

-**Después de cenar…¿quiero que se vayan a bañar?**-les dijo mientras servia a sus hijos

**-Si mamá –**contestaron en coro

**-Muy bien coman…-**se le va a enfriar** –Y después que terminen de comer des dare el postre de Himawari favorito **

**-Si mami… es un pastel de fresas –**dijo la pequeña aplaudiendo desde su silla**-Gracias mami te quiero mucho.**

**-Yo también te quiero ..mejor dicho lo quiero mis niños**

Después de la cena Hinata recogió lo platos y comenzó a lavar la bajilla mientras vigilaba a sus pequeños hijos que no hagan travesuras que se encontraban es sus respectivos baños Hinata termino de secar sus brazos y fue al baño de su pequeña hija quien le ayudaba a lavarse bien la cabeza y meterla en la tina.

**-Mami…te puedo hacer una pregunta –**mientras jugaba con su patito de hule

-**¿Qué es lo que?¿quieres preguntarme?-**que se encontraba secando el piso-**Dime querida- **acercándose a ver qué es lo que desea a su pequeña .

**-¿Cuándo puedo ir? a la academia Ninja..¿creo que tengo edad suficiente para ir ?-dijo **soltó el papito y jugando con sus dedos –**sé que mi papi ¿quiere que vaya para el otro año? Pero quiero ir en esta primavera…puede convencer a papi que mi deseo más grande se ir.**

**-¿estaba bien? querida le diré a tu padre que deseas ir a la academia ninja, ahora sal de allí antes que te arrugues como una pasa – **saco a Himawari de la tina después de secarla y ponerle el piyamas fue a la habitación de su hijo , ya era mucho tiempo que estaba en la tina y le preocupa pasara que le pasara algo malo.

**TOC TOC **

**-Bolt …sal de la tina **

**-Un momento mamá ya voy- **en eso salió abrió la puerta del baño y encontró hecho un desastre espuma de jabón , la tina se encontraba rebalsando

**-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-**Hinata e Bolt voltearon aquien dijo eso y era Naruto-**Bolt tu hiciste ese desastre.**

**-Si papá …es que estaba aburrido y quería jugar un poco –**dijo muy apenado –**no volveré hacerlo padre.**

**-Bien ahora como castigo limpiaras ese desastre ¿Qué tu ocasionaste?**

**-Pero Naruto-kun…-**intervino Hinata –**Ya fue suficiente por hoy ya lo castigaste hiciste que limpiara todo el monte de lo kages.**

**-Hinata….no te metas, estoy reprendiendo a mi hijo por la travesura -**se acercó a donde se encontraba a su hijo –** Y ahora limpiaras todo eso.**

**-Muy bien Naruto. ..Yo te limpiare-**tomo a Bolt de los hombros- ** hijo ¿Por qué no vas ? tomar un poco de leche – **Bolt estaba asustado no quería ocasionar mas problemas con sus padres – **Anda corre y después de tomar la leche corre con tu hermanita.**

**-Hai..-**dijo muy aturdido y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo no quería escuchar las discusiones de sus padres

**-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Que no me dejaras? reprender a mi hijo -**miro muy enojado a Hinata –**Soy su padre y tengo todo el derecho a castigar a mis hijos , asi ¿no te metas ?¿cuándo reprendo a Bolt?**

**-Yo también soy su madre ..-**miro muy enojada a su esposo **-¿y también tengo? El derecho de castigar a mis hijos pero a mi manera.**

**-Hinata tu no los castigas –**le contesto indignado –**Tú los consientes** , **no le dice lo que no es bueno o malo siempre engríes mucho a Bolt , y por eso se porta mal**

**-Se porta más ¿Por qué no pasas? Tiempo de calidad con él y con Himawari –**le respondió muy molesta por la actitud de que estaba tomando su esposo-**Y conmigo también, sé que es tu sueño pero hace tiempo que somos una familia .**

**-Hinata ..Sabes perfectamente ¿Qué tengo deberes?¿cómo Hokage?¿que soy ?-**le pregunto muy molesto , sabía lo que significaba ser Hokage era su sueño más sagrado , pero por otra parte tenía razón el ya no pasaba más tiempo con su hijos y con su esposa , hace tiempo que no hacían el amor y eso lo frustraba mucho – **Pensé ¿Qué lo comprenderías? Pero me equivoque.**

**- ¿Qué no comprendo?-**dijo con una indignación impregnada en su voz,no podía creer que están escuchando lo que su esposo le está diciendo-**Sabes que siempre te apoyo en todo lo que tú haces.**

**-Jaaa parece ¿Qué no lo entenderías?-**le respondió con un tono sarcástico – **Me dijeron que ayudaste a Bolt a limpiar el monte de lo hokages y eso me parece incorrecto, él tiene que aprender a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades y no tienes ningún derecho a meterte cuando castigo a mis hijos**

**-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?-**pensó que escucho mal** -¿Qué no tengo el derecho? A castigar a mis hijos **

**-Si tu solo los consientes mucho y no saben valorar lo que están a su alrededor-**la tomo de los hombros haciendo que la ojiperla se estremeciera-**consintiéndoles no formaran bien su carácter, no sabrán la realidad de las cosas**.

-**Sueltamente me estas lastimando –**soltándose del agarre de su esposo –**Ellos saben la realidad de las cosas , sabes de las guerras , del odio del mundo , de la valentía de los shinobis y entre otras cosas más.**

**-Si lo sé- **retrocediendo unos pasos-** Pero ¿quiero educar? A mi hijos con valores y principios ….quiero enseñarles lo que está bien o mal , pero tu no me dejas enseñarle , siempre consientes a Bolt y no lo reprendes no lo castigas cuando hace travesuras.**

**-Y tu ¿Qué me dices?-c**ruzando su brazos **- ¿Por qué no quieres?¿qué Himawari? Entre a la academia Ninja…ella lo desea ¿Quiere ser una ninja?¿como su padre? Pero tú no quieres… pero déjame decirle una cosa-**dijo con mucha seriedad- **Aunque tú no lo quieres mi niña ira…Y no educare con AMOR Y COMPRESIÓN a mis hijos ya que tu no estas con ellos seré yo quien eduque a mi manera a mi hijos…¿Por qué yo soy su madre?**

**-Y …..yo ¿Qué? Yo también soy su padre y tengo todo el derecho de educar a mis hijos y a CASTIGARLOS Y REPRENDERLOS si se portan mal….y ahora voy por Bolt para que seque el desastre que el provoco….y no vas a interferir en mi decisión Entendiste….- **eso molesto mucho a Hinata entro al cuarto de baño de su hijo y cerró la puerta en las narices de naruto y comenzó a limpiar se encontraba muy molesta por la actitud de Naruto estaba a punto de llorar y pedirle disculpas por la actitud que tomo pero si tenía razón ella amaba mucho a sus hijos y trataba de ver la mejor manera de educar a sus hijos.

Pasaron las de 15 minutos y el cuarto de baño estaba limpio y reluciente cuando salió de allí encontró a Naruto sentado en la cama de su hijo parcia muy molesto estaba con las manos juntas parecería estar reflexionado o eso aprecia.

-**Hinata….**

**-Si….-**le contesto un poco aturdida

-**Me llevare a Bolt …..Ara un viaje así que prepara sus cosas – **dijo poniendo de pie y mirando a su esposa directamente a los ojos** –Inscribiere a Bolt a la academia de ninja en Suna allí aprenderá disciplina **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ya lo dije ….se ira de aquí y ahora si me aras caso por que el hombre de la casa.**

**Bueno este él es primer capítulo espero que le guste comenten hagan su observaciones buen o malas y bueno el siguen capitulo será.**

**LA DISCUSIÓN**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 : LA DISCUSIÓN TE ODIO PAPÁ

**CAPÍTULO 2 : LA DISCUSIÓN ..TE ODIO PAPÁ**

**FLANBLACK**

-**Hinata….**

**-Si….-**le contesto un poco aturdida

-**Me llevare a Bolt …..Ara un viaje así que prepara sus cosas – **dijo poniendo de pie y mirando a su esposa directamente a los ojos** –Inscribiere a Bolt a la academia de ninja en Suna allí aprenderá disciplina **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ya lo dije ….se ira de aquí y ahora si me aras caso por que el hombre de la casa.**

**Finflanblack**

Hinata se encontraba atónita no podía creer que lo que salió de las palabra de Naruto quería alejar a su hijo de su lado de su hogar, de su hermanita de todo el mundo se quedó estática por uno minutos reflexionado que le debía decir a Naruto , es que lo que pensaba en realidad , trataba de decirles que no es una buena madre le esta insinuando eso que no servía como madre .

-**Así ..¿Qué mejor?** **no digas nada porque esta es mi decisión** – la tomo del mentón para mirarla directamente a los ojos , sintió la gran tristeza en su corazón de su esposa tenía la mirada perdida , sintió el alma de su esposa que se rompía – **Esa es mi decisión así que respétala entendiste…. Solo ¿quiero que mis hijos me respeten? Y sean responsables ….. Bolt aprenderá principios y valores ser convertirá en un shinobi poderoso y Himawari se criara con nosotros ella es más tranquila así que no dará mucho trabajo en convertirla en una guerrera además será mucho mejor que se quede a lado de nosotros –**hizo una pausa –**Así que** **espero ¿Qué lo comprendas? Lo entiendes …..- **en eso Hinata se alejó de rubio – **Hinata no te pongas de esa manera.**

**-No…..-**replico apretó sus puños – **No lo voy a permitir…..-**su voz temblaba cada vez que decía una palabra – **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ALEJES A BOLT – **le grito a Naruto, eso dejo pasmado al rubio no podía creer que su mujer le gritara de esa forma - ** de su hogar solo ¿Por qué? Hacer travesuras.**

**-Disculpa Hinata..-**intento recomponerse por la actitud de su esposa** –Pero yo tome la decisión de que Bolt viva en otra parte para que aprenda a ser responsable.**

**-Te dije ¿Qué no….? **–le contesto mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que ella misma se estremeciera al tomar esa clase de actitud-**No permite que alejes a mi hijo de mi lado, es mi hijo y yo lo educare a mi manera.**

**-Hinata sé que…esto es difícil para ti de que te alejen de tu hijo **– le respondió tratándose de calmarse y analizar bien la situación para que no alterarse, no quiera cometer una locura –**Se ¿Qué al principio? Te afectara pero es mi hijo y como te dije Soy el hombre de la casa y tienes que hacer todo lo que yo haga.**

**-No nooooo te dije ¿Qué nooooo?- **grito con todas su fuerzas y no pudo más y comenzó a llorar de impotencia – **No …no dejare que mi pequeño ¿Qué se lo lleven?- **en eso miro con furia a los ojos del rubio.

-**Ya hablamos ..de esto Hinata- **exclamo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida –**Es mi decisión y la debes respetar…..le diré a Bolt ¿Qué se ira por un tiempo? De casa**

**-NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**grito corriendo a la salida del cuarto de su hijo , posicionándose delante de su esposo- **NO DEJARE QUE TE LO LLEVES DE MI LADO.**

**-Hinata ..- **le dijo con firmeza impregnada ensu voz –**Te dije que no mas …es mi hijo y soy el hombre de la casa y debes respe…-**no termino de decir cuando sintió que Hinata le dio una cachetada dejando atónito al rubio nunca antes su comprensiva esposa lo golpeara

**-NO dejare….que ….alejes a mi hijo de mi lado-**respiro agitadamente no sabía por qué y lo hizo golpeo a su esposo eso es lo que más le dolió no quiera ser como las demás esposa que regañaban a sus esposa por algunas tonterías que había quiera ser comprensiva y cariñosa con su esposo y sus hijos pero por un parte sintió que hacia lo correcto porque hace tiempo que no pasaba tiempo de calidad con su familia y por las noches llenas de soledad -**Te dije …¿Qué no es Mi decisión? Ya creo soy su madre **

-**Y yo soy su padre..-**reacciono del trance de la cachetada que le dio la ojiperla – **Y quiero que aprenda lo valores correctos- **en eso la tomo de los hombros sujetándola con mucha fuerza , la ojiperla –**así que no me provoques –**exclamo con furia , sujetándola con aun más fuerza a la que tenía.

**-Suéltame…me me…. Estas lastimando – **le dijo muy aturdida, sintió un dolor inimaginable en sus hombros la estaba lastimando nunca antes la había tocado de esa manera –**Suéltame por…favor- **le suplico - **¿por favor?-**temblaba de pies a cabeza , tenía miedo de la lastimaría , quiera permanecer fuerte , quiera que su esposo vuelva a ser lo mismo , quiera que vuelvan a ser una familia como lo eran antes-**Si no me sueltas…te arrepentirás.**

**-Discúlpame Hinata –** le respondió muy atónito - ** Te soltare ¿Cuándo en verdad ?te calmes.**

**-No….no quiero que me sueltes…**

**-Hinata tienes que tranquilizas voy a tener que – **no termino de decir, cuando sintió que alquilen lo empujaba soltando a Hinata haciendo que cayera al piso - **Bolt ¿Qué crees ?que estás haciendo aquí –**se sorprendió al ver a su hijo muy molesto –**Hinata…-**dijo al ver a su esposa tirada en el piso y junto a ella su pequeña hija con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –**Himawari ¿Qué haces aquí?-**quiera acercarse donde se encontraban madre e hija, pero Bolt se interpuso

**-Aléjate de mí mamà**

**-BOLT….. **

**-Mami…por favor responde-**dijo la pequeña morena

-**Estoy...bien pequeña-**se levantó del suelo –**Ya me siento bien solo me resbale – **le acaricio la cabeza –**Estoy bien…no te preocupes ….**

**-Hinata…-**trato de acercarse pero el pequeño rubio lo impidió- **Bolt ¿Qué está haciendo?**

**-No quiero que le acerques a ella –** Bolt miro directamente a los ojos azules de su padre , Naruto no podía creer que su propio hijo lo mirara con una ira intensa por un segundo pensó que su hijo lo odiaba lo detestaba y eso estrujo su corazón-**Aléjate de mi mamá **

**-Bolt….. ¿Porque haces esto?-**le pregunto atónito el rubio mayor –**No te metas en una conversación de adultos ..y no tienes que meterte nuestro asuntos.**

**-No Padre…tú estabas lastimando a mi madre y yo la defenderé – **en eso la señalo – **Aunque sea de ti**

**-Bolt…..-**le grito tratándose de calmarse – **Yo no estaba lastimando a tu madre , solo teníamos y desacuerdo**

**-Yo escuche lo gritos papá –**dijo Himawari escondiéndose detrás de su madre – **Escuché cuando ¿Cómo le gritaste? A mamá **

**- NO …NO ….-**le respondió quiso acercase a tu pequeña hija pero , Bolt no se dejó que se acercara -**No es así pequeña ..solo ¿quiero que entiendas? Que a veces los padres discuten por algunas diferencias, linda tienes que entender qué?**

**-¿Qué los padres? discuten siempre-**le respondió tímidamente –**Escuche decir a los niños, de que lo padre discuten siempre…y también se llegan a divorciar**

**-No princesa no es así**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué discutieron? –** pregunto el pequeño rubio –**Es por mi culpa se divorciaran –**entonces se entristeció , Bolt quería llorar , no quiera que su pequeña hermana sufriera por su travesuras que el hacía-**Lo siento no quería que pasara esto así …que padre yo te odio **

**-No …no es así mi pequeño –**intervino Hinata abrazándolo por detrás –**NO es tu culpa –**hizo una pausa-** no ¿quiero que te aflijas? por ello , No quiero que sufran - **entonces abrazo de su hija también - ** Los amos a los dos y siempre estaré con usted no dejaste que nadie los aparte de mi ….y si alguien quiere apartarlo de mi –**entonces miro a los ojos directamente a su esposo – **Acabare con esa persona**

Eso molesto mucho a Naruto a sí que salió del cuarto de su hijo , y solo escucho el portazo de la puerta de salida , dejando a su familia y rompiendo el corazón de su esposa y dejando desconcentrados a sus hijos , después de eso Hinata explico a sus hijos la discusión que tuvo con su padre les explico que algunas veces lo adulto tenía una forma extraña de discutir de algunas cosas sin importancia y que siempre estaría con ellos aunque la vida los separe siempre estarían juntos .

Después de eso Hinata llevo a sus hijos a su habitación y durmieron juntos a lados de sus hijos hace tiempo que no sentía los cálidos cuerpos de sus hijos, después de un par de horas que sus pequeños hijos de durmieran, salió de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a sus. Hijos.

Fue al gran espejo entero que se encontraba al costado de su cómoda, entonces se quitó poco a poco la parte superior de su pijama que era color lila y miro sus hombros desnudos y se dio cuenta que ten ambas partes de su brazos tenían moretones era las marcas de los dedos de su esposo miro su rostro y tenía un pequeño moretón en su mejilla derecha que solo podía ocultarlo con su lago cabello , se volvió a poner su pijama y se dirigió a la gran ventana que se hallaba al frente de su cama abrió el gran ventanal habiendo que el viento hacia flotar su cabello puso su manos en el barandal y ahora ya no pudo más y lloro ..lloro como no tenía idea estaba en verdad triste por la gran discusión que tuvo con su esposo , porque tenía que pasarle eso no quiera que la cosas con su amado Naruto se complicaron lo amaba , pero también amaba también a sus hijos.

Lo que no se dio cuenta que su hijo despertó y vio cómo su mamá lloraba en el balcón, desde momento sintió un odio en su corazón de niño porque su papá hacia llorar a su mamá así que se propuso de que su padre no dejaría que la volvía a llorar.

La noche paso y el día comenzó, como siempre Hinata se levantó temprano preparo el desayuno para sus hijos, les preparo un ricas bolas de arroz, un poco de pescado asado, sopa de miso y un rico te de menta.

**-Buenos días Mamá -**saludaron en coro

**-Hola mis niños…..-**respondió muy contesto muy contenta – **el desayuno está listo….ahora coma antes que se enfrié y después los llevara a la academia. **

**-Pero mami ….yo no voy a la academia- **tomando los palillos -**Aun soy muy pequeña**

**-Himawari…tiene razón –**contesto Bolt que ya había terminado la mitad de su desayuno –**Es muy pequeña**

**-Pues mis niños-**sentándose de la silla –**Ahora que Himawari está creciendo…es hora que vaya a la academia Ninja. **

**-En serio mami –**exalto muy alegremente –**Iré con mi Ni-san a la academia **

**-Claro que si mi amor…-**le respondió muy entusiasmada –**Bolt quiero que protégelas a tu hermana entendido **

**-Si mamá – **dijo con orgullo levanto su mano –**Lo prometo.**

**-está bien ahora terminen de desayunar y después lávense los dientes –**se levantó de su silla –**ahora vengo iré a cambiarme** **y después no vamos a la academia **

**-si mama...**

Hinata fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa se puso su ropa habitual, pero recordó que tenía un pequeño moretón así que lo mejor sería que hacerse una cola de caballo, pero se sacó dos mechones de cabello para que no se note el moretón , se miró al espejo la vida de madre y esposa abnegada y casi no se arreglaba mucho así , que en uno de los cajones saco su maquillaje y se decidió pintarse un poco haciendo resaltar su cálida belleza y después de uno años más poseía una belleza durable. Se maquillo los ojos haciendo que resaltara la profundidad de su mirada y se pintó lo labio de un color carmesí.

Después de mirarse en el espejo otra vez más sintió que su ropa no encajaba con su maquillaje con su ropa así que fue a su closet y saco un vestido que le color lila claro con un escote V que le llegaba hasta los rodillas era manga cero así que saco una pequeña chamarra color rojo y buscó su zapatos color rojo también para que conviene con su chamarra se arregló con alguno retoque y salió de allí su habitación.

-**Muy bien niños…vamos a la academia -**les dijo sus hijos quien los veía que en los sillones de la sala-**Vamos ¿Qué se no hace tarde?**

**-Te vez bien mamá –**Vi a su mamá

**-Mami ..te vez muy linda-**dijo Himawari Mirando a su madre que se veía muy hermosa y pensó en su pequeña mente que si veía así cuando seria grande- **Yo también quiero ser hermosa como tu mami **

**-¿Cuándo crezcas? serás más hermosa hijita-**le contesto yendo a la cocina y trayendo los pequeñas mochilas –**tomen mis niños les dejo su almuerzo.**

**-Gracias mami….-**acercándose a Hinata y tomando sus mochilas..

-**Muy bien niños vamos-**

**-siiiiiii…-**dijeron en coro tomando las manos de su madre y dirigiéndose a la academia

Hinata caminaba con sus hijos por las calles de Konoha todos saludaban a la esposa de hokage y miraron en gran cambio que se había hecho en su imagen todos los hombre se encontraban embobados por las nueva imagen de la esposa del hokage .

En la academia

-**Bueno mis niños pórtense bien-**besándose los cachetes de ambos –**cuídense sí….Himawari se buena niña y Bolt pórtate bien y por favor no hagas travesuras.**

**-Si mamá – **contesto el rubio menor –**Prometo ¿Qué no are travesuras?**

**-Me parece perfecto mis niños…no vemos – **despidiéndose de sus hijos – **Nos vemos niños, **

**-Nos vemos mami –**dijeron en coro ambos pequeños.

Después de ver a sus hijos entrar a la academia, Hinata fue al cementerio como siempre a dejas girasoles a su querido primo Neji , delante de su tumba se Neji oro un rato dejo los girasoles en las pequeñas masetas que se encontraban alrededor de la tumba quiera llorar delante de la tumba pero no pudo no quiera ser débil delante de el.

-**¿Cómo desearía? que estuvieras aquí –**una pequeña lagrima rebelde salió de su bellos ojos –**Bueno me voy , veré si puedo arreglar las cosas con Naruto-kun.**

Salió del cementerio y fue directamente a la oficina de su esposo quiera arreglar las cosas con su esposo, y se preguntaba si el también admitiría sus errores pero ella quería escuchar con sus propias palabras …Hinata lo siento.

Cuando llego a la oficina de su esposo se paró de frente en la puerta, no quiera tocar la puerta así que paso un par de minutos asi que al fin se armó de valor y toco la perta de su oficina.

**TOC TOC **

**-Adelante –**dijo Naruto escribiendo algunas cosa en su computador , estaba tan atento no se dio cuenta que Hinata entro a su oficina –**Shikamaru sabes ¿Qué la reunión será ? dentro de un par de horas ..Así que no quiero que nadie me interrumpa entendido , no quiero ver a nadie entendiste **

**-Así ..¿Que no quieres verme? Lo siento no quería interrumpirte – **Naruto escucho la cálida voz de su esposa, no sabía que está allí parado frente a ella –**Lo siento mucho debí venir solo te traje el almuerzo –**dejo el Bento en el escritorio de su esposo -**Bueno aquí lo tienes mejor me voy nos vemos…come o si no te enfermaras.**

**-Hinata…no …..Lo siento no sabía ¿Qué estabas? aquí – **se paró de allí de su silla para ir donde su esposa para tratar de alcanzarla –**Tu nunca interrumpes.**

**-Pues parece que no te alegras en verme-**ocultando su mirada en su flequillo –**Sera mejor que me vaya**

**-NO te vayas - **la tomo de los hombros entonces se dio cuenta que tenía de su nuevo estilo de su esposa, hace tiempo que no la veía tan arreglada **-¿Por qué esta vestida? De esa manera** – le pregunto tomándola de con su mano derecha su mentó haciendo que le miraba –**Responde …¿Por qué esta vestida de esa manera?-**miro su rosto maquillado se veía hermosa desde que se casaron no se maquillo –**Te maquillaste ….casi nunca arreglar de esa manera porque de arreglas de esa manera no parece la esposa de una Hokage **

**-¿Por qué ?..me dice eso-**ahora era el turno de Hinata de hacer las preguntas – **Nunca antes te preocupaba de que si me arreglaba o nooo- **se soltó del agarre de su esposo – **Si no te gusta cómo me veo ..Entonces no me veas ni si quiera me toque…mejor dicho no me veas - **dándole la espalda a su esposo – **Nos vemos cuando se te pase el enojo búscame a mi y a tu hijo.**

Dicho eso salió de allí dejando muy enojado al rubio esta tan molesto que tiro alguno papeles que se alaban es su escritorio

**-Maldición…-**poniendo su manos al borde de su escritorio **–soy ,, un tonto …..Un estúpido…un idiota **

**-¿Qué novedad? Si que eres un fastidio Hokage - ** dijo Shikmaru que ya estaba dentro de la oficina del rubio-**Sé que ese no es tu día no es así**

**-Shikamaru**..-dijo el rubio volteando a ver a su consejero

**-Vi a Hinata…se vea muy triste no voy a preguntar que paso –**haciendo una pausa – **Sé que estas molesto por ver a tu esposa tan arreglada. Me sorprendí al verte dormir en el tejado de tu casa….**

**-No sé qué hacer …la lastime mucho ayer y voy también hice lo mismo**

**Hasta qui….. deje sus coemtario muajaja que amla soy ahora que va ser naruto con su problemas …hinata lo perdonara sus hijos se acercara a su padre quien lo sabe ni yo se que hacer bueno nos vemos su amiga Mia Omaira está aquí para escribirles siempre su historia bueno no vemos no olvide dejas sus cometarios.**

**Capítulo 3 : buscando un consuelo …gracias %&%&%&**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 : BUSCANDO UN CONSUELO

**CAPÍTULO 3 : BUSCANDO UN CONSUELO**

Hinata salió de la oficina de su esposo muy a apresuradamente no podía creer que su esposa el amor de su vida la tratara de esa manera se sintió humillada por el maltrato de su esposo nunca antes la había tratado así , se sentía frágil como una muñeca de porcelana y siempre la trataba si como una muñeca Naruto la protegería siempre pero la actitud ahora cambio ahora que estaban casados era muy diferente siempre diciéndole de tener una imagen pulcra y decente ahora que ya era la esposa del hokage tenía que tener una imagen decente

**EN LA ACADEMIA**

-**ohhhhh así que tu hermanita está asistiendo a la academia –**exclamo chouchou mientras chupaba un chupetín

**-¿Qué bien?-**_** Ahora será mi turno de acercarme más a ella**_ -pensó Inojin sorrongándose por que la pequeña hija del hokage era dulce y amable con toda la aldea todo el mundo la adoraba siempre alegre y pensó que algún momento ellos dos serían más que amigos.

**-¿Qué fastidio?-**dijo Shikada sentado en la silla recostado en ella – **de seguro que no te dejara en paz**

**-No digas eso Shikada- **intervino Chouchou levantándose de su silla y encarando al moreno-**Se ve que no tienes idea de tener un hermano.**

**-Y tú sí..-**bromeo Shikada –**y tú lo tienes**

**-jajjajjaja que gracioso**

**-¿quieren callarse? –**Grito efusivamente la Uchiha con un libro en sus manos**- Están interrumpiendo mis estudios **

**-¿Qué aguafiestas? es Sarada – **dijo Chouchou tratando de ignorar a la morena – **Y que se siente tener una hermana**

**-Pues Chouchou se siente increíble sientes que tienes una parte de mi –**contesto a soñarado –**Además….siempre me hace galletas y le gusta jugar a las princesas. Y yo prometí protegerla ****— ¡Dattebase!**

**-Así que es una princesa -** dijo una poco fastidiado el Nara – **Olvide que tu madre perteneció a al clan Hyuga y ella es la princesa de su clan también es de la rama principal, así que no está mal , tiene descendencia de princesa y el Byakugan es uno de los ojos más poderosos de la historia al igual de los Uchiha su Sharingan es uno de los ojos milenarios.**

**-¿Qué fascinante? –**Comento Inogin –**seria genial que tengamos a una princesa en clase**

-**Ya.. Tenemos una princesa **** ¡Dattebase!****-**dijo Bolt

**-Y ¿Quién es?-**pregunto Chouchou con un poco de curiosidad-**Hay una real entre nosotros.**

**-Pues es la fastidiosa de Sarada –**grito el rubio Uzumaki –**Aunque sea muy fastidiosa, pero no creo que sea una princesa como mi nee-chan **

-**Bolt... ¿Por qué no guardas tus opiniones?-**dijo Sarada cerrado su libro , guardarlo en sus escritorio – **Si quieres comentar dime en mi cara.**

**-Hmp**-refunfuño el Uzumaki así que se aprécielo delante de la Uchiha (esa escena paso como la de sus padre ….cuando se dieron su primer beso)-**Sí que eres extraña. **

**-¿Qué es lo que? insinúas Uzum – **cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba al rubio

Entonces apareció esa escena del beso donde todos los compañeros vieron ese beso ese beso fortuito que todos quedaron con la boca abierta diciendo WYF que paso aquí .

Después de un par de segundos ambos se separaron , tosiendo y queriendo vomitar

**-Gaaaaaa-**aun asqueado Bolt por el beso accidental del **-¿Qué asco? Por qué chocaste conmigo Sarada-baka**

**-Yakaaaaa .Tu chocaste conmigo –**replico la Uchiha –**Si estuviéramos en entrenamiento de enfrentaría y acabaría contigo Teme que beso más espantoso recibí **

**-jaja ya ¿quisiera ?Uchiha –**le contesto irónicamente –**Este será tu ultimo y único beso que recibirás **

-**Hmp –**dicho eso se volvió a sentar en su silla no le gusto el comentario que dijo el rubio asi que solo atino a sentarse y volvió abrir su libro para leerlo

**-¿Qué rara? es – **dijo Bolt mientras volvió a si sitio –**Y si alguien dice algo sobre esa asquerosa lo lamentar-**miro a sus compañeros –**Así que continuemos **

-**Ok-**dijo el Inojin - **¿Por qué se tardara tanto?** **Aburame-sensei **– pregunto el rubio** – siempre llega temprano **

**-Sí…..Tienes razón – **contesto la castaña –**Siempre llega puntual …¿Por qué ?tardara tanto….sabes algo Shikada tu padre es el consejo debes haber comentado algo **

**-¿Qué? fastidio –**Dijo con mucha flojera–**Pues mi padre comento que organizaran otras reunió para hablar de los examen Chunin que se realizaran aquí en Konoha**

**-ohhhhhh –**exclamo Bolt **–Eso quiere decir que tendremos equipos**

**-Enserio…..-**dijo Chouchou **– Pero creo que no tocara a nosotros –**miro al Nara y al Yamanaka **-¿Creo que ?El InoShikaChou** **renacerá como a nuestro padres soñaron**

**-si…-**dijo algo entusiasmado el rubio

-**Que aburrido…además nos falta un año para graduarnos –**comento Shikada- **Ademas las cosas van a cambiar en los exámenes Chunin**

**-Si tal vez tengas razón, Shikada –**respondió Bolt – **Mi padre el Hokage-baka** **mal padre, cambiara todo lo divertido…y será aburrido**

Cuando los demás iban a opinar sobre lo que rubio comento un chico con una pañoleta azul y el maestro de los niños apareció y todos los chicos tomaron asiento.

**-¡Muy buenos! Niños-**saludo el aburame tranquilamente –**Aquí esta Konohamaru –sensei ¿Qué le comunicara? Algo importante **

**-Buenos días niño..¿Cómo saben? hay una gran reunión de los kages –**Hiso una pausa –**NO hoy andar con rodeos ..así que a la petición del hokage y por la convicción de los principales Clanes se decidió – **dijo con firmeza** –que este grupo se graduará lo antes posible así ..Que hoy en la tarde ..a las cuatro se reunirán todos para realizar el primer examen y la agrupación de los grupos así que por hoy no abra labores así que hayan a entrenar y nos veremos en la tarde-**dicho eso desaparición en una nube humo dejando a los chicos pasmados con las palabras de chico.

**-ohh enserio –**murmuro un chico castaño

**-Así que es verdad hoy nos graduaremos –**comento chouchou

**-Es verdad Aburame-sensei-**dijo con emoción Bolt-**En verdad no graduaremos ..entonces era verdad**

**-Claro ¿Qué si ?Bolt que problemático-**le contesto el Nara –**que aburrido ..tendremos más trabajo **

**-Bueno…..**

**-Así que vamos a ser Genin-**dijo un ilusionado Inojin –**Al fin le demostrare a mi madre ..¿que mi importa? el Clan Yamanaka **

**-Chicos…**

**-ENTONCES…NOS VAMOS A PRACTICAR -**grito Bolt –**Yo me iré a practicar ****¡Dattebase!**

**-Siii…-**dijeron todos los niños del salón , todos salieron intempestivamente del salón

**-Nos vemos …..Aburamen-sensei-**dijo una calmada Saraba quien no salió hasta que todos los molestosos de sus compañeros se fueran

-Nos vemos

Hinata no sabía dónde iba no tenía un rumbo fijo, estaba muy molesta por el comentario de sus esposos no quería verlo , no quería hallar con el , no quería verse , quería estar sola no quiere pensar en nadie . no sabía que había corrido así que corrió y corrió no se dio cuenta que había una colina en su delante si cayo intempestivamente cayo hasta llegar al fondo.

**-¿Por qué…?¿porque?-**aun en el suelo con su rodillas raspadas y con el cabello revuelto y con el vestido roto- **Noooo ya no puedo resistir **

**-¿Por qué? Dices eso Hinata-hime – **dijo un pelirrojo extraño la chica miro al hombre –**Ven te ayudare….**

**-Kazekage…..-Kazekage -sama –**miro al hombre que le brindo tu ayuda **- ¿Qué es lo que? hace aquí **

**-ven te ayudare – **extendiéndole la mano para que se levantarla**, **la ojiperla se levantó con dificultad pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie pero tambaleo y cayó en los brazos –**Te encuentras bien **

**-¿creo que? aun No…. –**le respondió con su rostro hundido en su pecho el pelirrojo –**creo que no puedo caminar.- **dicho la cargo entre sus brazos muy delicadamente para que no se lastimara mas

**-Te llevare a casa –**desapareció en una nueve de humo

Después del encuentro con Gaara , Himawari sola en el columbio en uno de los arboles así como su padre en su niñez .

**-¿Por qué? Soy tan pequeña –**se preguntó a si misma –**yo también quiero ser una gennin y después una chunin –**unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas –**Y no soy un neko **

**¿Quiero ser mayor?**

**-Eso llegara tiempo pequeña….-**

-**Iruka-sensei-**se limpió las lágrimas - **¿Qué hace aquí?**

**-Pues estaba pasando por aquí….y vi a una pequeña y hermosa niña sentada llorando **

**-Me vio llorando –** dijo un poco apenada

**-Sí que paso**

**-lo que pasa es que Bolt ni-san –**hizo una pausa-**Dara su examen para convertirse en gennin, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo…y dicen que soy muy pequeña….eso significa que mi ni-san se olvidara de mi**

**-No piense eso pequeña-**acariciándole con ternura su cabeza – **sé que es difícil para ti , pero no te preocupes , tu hermano siempre estará a tu lado**

**-¿Cómo sabe eso?-**le pregunto tímidamente-**Si mi ni-san estará siempre a mi lado **

**-Lo se pequeña ..tu hermano sentía celos-**mirándola de frente** - cuando era más pequeño que tú todavía **

-**Enserio – **dijo un poco preocupada **–Mi hermano sentía celos por mi ¿Cómo ?**

**-Pues quieres que te cuente esa historia-**le pregunto

**-Si...**

**-Bueno cuando hermano tenía tres años , siempre se metían en problemas –**recordando al pequeño sobrinito que él lo consideraba –**Pero tu madre lo protegía siempre y tu padre lo contralaba siempre , cuando le comunicaron que ibas a nacer lo tomo mal y causaba estragos en toda partes corriendo siempre por todas parte cayéndose para que tu mamá lo curara- **la cargo entre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar – **Pero cuando tu naciste ocupabas mucho tiempo , pero aun no ellos no escogían un nombre una vez tu estaba en tu cuna y tus padres no estaban les dejaron por un segundo para meditar cual nombre ponerte y Bolt se escapó ,s e fue al parque y lo encontré llorando , me dijo que no quería en casa por qué sintió que sus padres ya no lo querían pero ¿Qué ello siempre ?estaría a su lado que siempre te protegerían y que tu aras lo mismo contigo porque ahora eres hermano mayor y siempre estaría a su lado protegiéndola así que cuando se paró frente a los girasoles tomo uno aunque era muy pequeño dijo que le gustaría que su hermanita tendría un nombre de un flor así la protegía siempre como a una flor.**

**-Enserio mi ni-san , me dio ese nombre –**dijo ilusionada no podrá creer que su hermano escogió ese nombre para ella , también era las flore favoritas de su tio Neji –**Mi hermanito es el mejor.**

**Si lo sé –**le respondió aun cargándola –**Por eso eres su flor y la princesa de Konoha…al igual la tu padre.**

**-Si soy un princesa – **agitado su brazos en los hombre del moreno –**Iruka –san ..me podrías llevar a casa **

-**Claro que si pequeña…..**

Gaara y Hinata llegaban a su casa-mansión, Hinata aun esta en transe no sabía que decirle al hombre que le trajo a su hogar, la dejo en la sala del gran salón de la mansión , ya que ello viva arriba

**-Kazekage-sama….-**dijo mientras le sacaban lo zapatos –**No tiene por qué hacer eso**

-**No es nada –** la puso en uno de los sillones - **Puedes caminar ve…. A bañarte está sucia antes que venga Naruto de seguro que ara un problema en todo eso.**

**-está bien gracias por eso Kazekage –sama- **le respondido quiso levantarse peor no puedo más volvió a caer, peor antes que llegara al suelo , el pelirrojo la agarro entre sus brazos-**lo siento.**

**-Te acompaño hasta la puerta del baño **

**-El baño esta hacia el fondo del pasadizo principal – **le respondió dicho eso la cargo para llevarla a baño –**Arigato otra vez – **dicho eso la bajo , la morena se recargo en la puerta –**Te agradezco.**

**-Te esperare de seguro que Naruto vendrá, estaré en el gran salón **

**-está bien..**-dicho hecho entro al cuarto de baño , se quitó la ropa la puso en la sesta de ropas sucia , luego de deshacerse su cola de caballo , abrió la llave de la tina para que llenara , mientras que se regaba su cuerpo con agua fría , saco la botella se shampo y se lavó su largo cabello hizo espuma y se enjuago , vio que la tina ya está llena .

Después de eso se metió a la tina y se relajó un rato no quería pensar en nada entonces miro sus brazos y miro las marcas de moretones en sus brazos.

-**Neji-ni san ¿Cómo me gustaría ?¿que estés aquí ?-**se preguntó así misma **–Naruto y yo estamos en una etapa crítica en muestro matrimonio , arreglaremos eso nuestras diferencias.**

Después del baño se puso una bata , saco un pequeño botiquín y se comenzó a curarse las heridas de sus piernas , salió del cuarto del baño , camino con dificultad hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo .

Cuando Gaara miro al corredor, su mete se puso el blanco por que vio a la imagen de la perfección con esa delgada bata y con el cabello recogido parecía un verdadero ángel sensual, Gaara se sintió como un rayo cubría su cuerpo.

-**Lamento hacerte hecho esperar Kazekage-sama - **dijo tímidamente acercándose más a él sentándose a su lado –**Otra vez Arigato por salvarme.**

**-No hay de qué...No voy a preguntar por qué estabas llorando –**mirando su rostro-**Y sé que también tienes heridas en tus brazos**

**-¿Cómo lo sabe?-**dijo con dificultad, no sabía que hacer la había descubierto –**No es nada solo me caí.**

**-Sé que no es cierto-**la miro de frente y ella agacho la mirada –**No me tienes por que me, sé que estás pasando por algo difícil y sé que Naruto no fue su intención de lastimaste –**tomándole del mentó para que lo mirara a los ojos-**si para la próxima , te hacer algo que no debe yo de daré una paliza , ya que Shikamaru es mi cuñado y te considera como una hermana no molesta –**hizo una pausa-**Eso me convierte en tu familia , así que te ayudare siempre que pueda .**

**-Mmmmmmm-**en eso abrazo al pelirrojo y el hizo lo mismo lloro en su pecho ya no pida hacer nada quería alguien que calmara su alma después de unos 15 minutos hinata se separó del pelirrojo lo miro apenada por la escena que presencio –**Arruine tu camisa** ..**Lo siento.**

**-No es nada –**se levantó del sillón – Ya es tarde me voy a la reunión nos vemos.

**-Adiós Kazekage-sama**

- Dime solo Gaara –dicho eso desapareció en una nueve de polvo

**Ohh hasta aquí esta interesante lo veo bien aa ustedes que dices quieor que haiga mas acción de amor entre el sexy pelirrojo o no déjeme sus comentario hacer que le parece gracias : ) **

kurai nanoko

sugoiiiii , lo estaba esperando , gracias por subirlo , de cuantos capitulos constara la historia , esta entretenida , muchas felicidades y posfassss sube rapido la conti , me dejaste picada / Mhialover02 : No te preocupes ya lo subi para que te entretenga mas espero que me dejes tu coemtenra para sbes que mas queires que le posan ohh quieres ver algo mas senxual ohh lo pordria que dieces gracia me despido

Makaa-chan

wooo pero que cuatico ... naruto baka baka baka! :/ espero la conti :3 / Mhialover02 ya esta lo que pedia lo cabe ya sabas que ams apse lo verda capaz lloras

joakiiin-14

Wow, simplemente una idea explosiva, nunca me imaginé leer un fic en el que naruto es un pinc#e pende¡o idiota de mierda mal nacido peor que la basura que maltrata a la pobre hinata, me gusta la idea y de cierta forma es innovador, me recuerda a un fic similar donde minato es el malo con su familia y naruto lo pone en su lugar, te deseo suerte y ya sea una trama donde naruto se reconcilia con su familia o es humillado torturado y sometido por un bolt ultrapoderoso ambas tramas serían interesantes.

/ Mhialover02 : NO te preocupes no le pasara nada mas a Hinata pero si queiro que naruto sufra ya que no le presto antecion a hinata en le pasaso me gustaría ver eso en la película asi que la segure no te preocupes será mágico el siguiente capituli

Lily Natsumi

Hola, acabo de leer tu fic, ¿Me permitirias darte unos consejos?

1.- La idea es buena, pero la manera en la que relatas es algo confusa. Para evitar este problema puedes ocupar correctamente los signos de puntuación.  
>2.- La ortografía, se que es dificíl y cuesta mucho trabajo, pero eso tambien ayudaría mucho para comprenderlo mejor.<p>

Podrías leerlo antes de publicarlo, eso ayudaría mucho para evitar palabras que no deberian ir en las oraciones y los dialogos y que no hallan más enredos.

Espero no te moleste mi comentario. Saludos.

No te preocupes trarte de hacer mejor mi trabajo tratare de mejorarlo saludos y gracias quiere que haila la muerte de un personaje

hinata teikoku

Me encanta pero usas mucho los signos de interrogacion y mas cuando no , mejora un poquito mas tu redacción.

Te recomiendo leer libros o el periódico.  
>Yo tambien escribo fanfics, recuerda que la práctica hace al maestro, espero anciosa la contiii :D<p>

picada / Mhialover02 Aquí tienes tu continuación ohhhh ya veras para el siguiente capitulo será majestuoso

Son Of Time

Es una increíble y GENIAL HISTORIA. DE VERDAD SIN PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR LO TAN GENIAL QUE FUE ESTE CAPITULO porque se muestran los 2 puntos de vistas de ambos padres si hubiera algo que recriminar sea la actitud de Naruto de ser cerrado de mente de un poco pero es comprensible tomando en cuenta que el nunca tuvo papas que lo guiaran y de Hinata también no quiere ser como su padre. Por lo tanto MEJOR IMPOSIBLE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO. CONTINÚA ASÍ SIEMPRE.

/ Mhialover02 : Pues si sabes si quería mostrar otros aspecto del los padre ya que Hinata es tranquila y protectora y Naruto quiere que sus hijos le respeten y queir verlo felices

Vanie-Chan

Enserio me encanto me dejas con la intriga pobre bolt bueno el no tiene tanta culpa por cierto comienzo a odiar a Naruto que malvado se esta portando  
>espero y la continues printisimo porfissss  Mhialover02 : Ya esta aquí y sufrirás mas o no sa lo era cuando leas los demás capítulos


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 : SOY UNA GENNIN – LA CONFUSI

**CAPÍTULO 4 : SOY UNA GENNIN – LA CONFUSIÓN**

Después de la inesperada visita de Gaara, Hinata fue ponerse algo más cómodo porque sabía que las 3 señoras de la limpieza que venía tres veces a la semana para limpiar la mansión y tenía lista que hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder caminar bien y no tamalearse

**-¡Hola ….!Hay alguien en casa! – **Dijo Iruka entrando a la mansión del Hokage – **Parece ..¿qué ?no hay nadie **

**-Capaz mi mamá, se encuentra arriba –** respondió Himawari- **Arigato – Iruka-sensei por tráeme aquí.**

**-NO hay de que pequeña –**acariciándole la cabeza con ternura – **Nos vemos linda –**vio como el hombre si iba a la gran casa .

Himawari pensó las palabra que le dijo Iruka pensó que tenía razón en que su hermano estaría con ella por siempre, pero escucho la palabra de su corazón sintió , escucho e hace tiempo en los cuentos que su padre le contaba que hubo un niño que se hizo genin a su edad .Así que ya está decidió será una gran gennin además su abuelo la entro en secreto y Konohamaru la entreno también.

-**si…seré la segunda Gennin graduada a mi edad –**dijo con determinación y el voz alta

**-Himawari-chan ¿Eres tú?-**grito hinata

**-si mami **–respondió la pequeña peliazul , así que subió por la escaleras para ver a su madre –**Hola Mami ..-**salió la pequeña dejando su mochila en el suelo **-¿Cómo te fue? Mami**

**-Bien mi niña –**saludando a su hija en la sala de su casa –** ¿Cómo te fue? Hoy**

**-Si me fue bien mami-**se acercó a su madre para darle un beso pero vio a su madre que tenía vendas en sus piernas **-¿Qué te paso mami?-**le pregunto muy preocupada **-¿Qué te hicieron?**

**-¡Me caí hijita! no te preocupes estoy bien –**le explico con ternura, mientras que la pequeña sentaba a su costado –¡**Estaba en el campo ¡recogiendo algunas flores silvestres –**ajusto su bata –**Y estaba distraída , no me di cuenta que había una colina así que me resbale y me caí.**

**-Sí ...yo habría estado allí -**sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas –**No te hubieras caído **

**-No llores mi niña- **le respondió limpiando si lagrimas** –Yo más bien tengo la culpa por no está atenta donde caminaba **

**-Mami…te voy a cuidar hasta que te recuperes **

**-Arigato Himawari-chan –**le acaricio su mejilla –**Pero, tu solo ahora tienes que preocuparte ,de tus estudios no olvides que ya estás en la academia **

**-Si….**

**-Ahora me podrías hacer un favor –**le pregunto

**-¿Cuál ?**

**-Pues hoy como sabes viene las personas que limpian la casa y lavan la ropa – **Himawari asistió con la cabeza –**Bueno, ¿quiero que les habrás la puerta y recojas tu cosas del suelo **

**-Si mami..**

**-Gracias mi niña – **dándole un beso en la mejilla

**-Mami..¿Crees que papá? Vendrá a casa-**Hinata miro sorprendía a su hija no sabía cómo debía contestarle si yo tubo otra discusión con su esposo – **Crees que papi, me extrañe **

**-Claro que si mi niña…tu papá te extraña mucho –**hizo una pausa – **Ya verás que vendrá a verte se peleó conmigo no contigo **

**-Si mi papi me quiere –**en eso sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta-**deben ser ellas…nos vemos mamá **

**-Está bien pequeña –**Hinata miro como su hija baja por la escaleras , la uzumaki fue directamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa , así que busco una falda larga color azul claro con pliegues a un esquina , busco una palera color blanco más y chaqueta delgada .

Después de vestirse fue a ver a su hija que se encontraba en su habitación le comunico que su hermano estaba entrenado ya que se adelantó los exámenes para ser gennin así que concluyo que su Bolt no vendría hoy a casa.

Bolt se encontraba entrenado en uno de los campos de entrenamiento Kage Bunshin no Jutsu , ya había practicado más de dos horas para poder aprobar el examen.

**-A****hhhhhhh-**agitado el rubio **-Creo…o ….que al fin lo logre al…. Fin lo logre –**se tiro al suelo para relajarse un poco ya que había calentado y practicado con los kunai.-**Estoy listo para dar mi examen **

**-Bolt….bolt…-**grito un cierto rubio que se acercaba al uzumaki -

**-hola Inojin **

**-¿Qué haces? Aquí – **le pregunto acercándose al otro rubio –**No sabes que dentro de quince minutos será el examen**

**-¿Qué…..?-**grito efusivamente se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo de allí dejando al rubio muy atónito de aquí así que n puedo ms y el también corrió por que tenía que llegar a tiempo porque si no llegaba se perdería el examen

Pasaron los 15 minutos y todos los chicos llegaron a la academia se encontraban una salón especia en donde se encontraba los 5 kages sentado y mirando la futura fuerza armada de konoha Naruto estaba en el centro mirando a su hijo estaba orgulloso que su hijo aceptara esa misión de convertirse en gennin pero su hijo no lo miraba su miraba hacia a un lado –De seguro sigue enojado –pensó el Hokage rubio.

-**Muy bien ..Buenas tarde chicos , estamos aquí delante de los 5 kages –**dijo imponente el Aburame** –Estamos aquí para ver el futuro de las semillas de konoha , así que –**con una libreta es su manos –**Voy a comenzar llamar uno por uno , así que hagan todo lo posible…suerte **

Y comento a llamara cada uno de sus alumnos pasaron más de 20 minutos, Naruto se puso de pie ya que los chicos tenían que realizar al técnica ninja Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ,y el rubio era el modelo

– **Es el turno de Nara Shikadai es tu turno **

**-¿Qué fastidio? –** dijo el chico acercándose al centro para que lo kages miren , al hijo de uno de los consejeros de Konoha – **Buenas tardes** **distinguidos , kages –**dijo con un poco de sarcasmos porque su tío también se encontraba allí ** -** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – como era el hijo de Shikamaru se le hizo fácil hacer esa técnica.

**-Shikadai** -dijo el rubio –**Felicidades ahora eres gennin**

**-no hoy de que – **dicho eso salió fue a sus sitio

**-Ahora el turno de Sarada Uchiha **

**-Hmp-**dijo la descendiente de sasuke **-**** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **

**-lo hiciste muy bien –**le dijo el rubio –**Ahora regresa a tu sitio **

**-Hmp**

**-Muy bien –**dijo Shino mirando como la morena se ponía en su sitio – **Ahora es el turno de** **Chouchou****Akimichi**

**-Si…..tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo , Anko-sensei para que vaya a comer con ramen**

**-Hazlo**

**-HAI …**** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ****–**la Akimichi hizo la misma copia del Hokage – **Si…lo hice**

**-Bien hecho.-**miro su libreta –**Ahora es el turno de Uzumaki Bolt**

**-Si…..mira lo ¿Qué pudo ser viejo mal padre?-**señalo con su mano a su padre- **Mira lo que puedo hacer, are que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mi –**se concentró por unos segundos **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – **entonces Bolt lo consiguió después de haber pasado por un exhaustivo entrenamiento dio sus frutos –**Lo hice bien, o no viejo-**Naruto se quedó sin habla no sabía que decir su hijo , le gano en el examen gennin cuando él era de su edad , como era el último no dijo nada ya que como la posición del hokage no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta si se sentó en el gran silla a lado de lo Kages

**-Lo hisiste bien Bolt…- **el pequeño rubio Uzumaki miro a su padre muy enojado no sabía que decirle así que no causar problemas volvió a su lugar.

**-Como podrán ver distinguidos Kages, esta nueva generación una de las mejores – **Hizo una pausa **– ahora , todos lo que aprobaron vengan y recojan sus bandas de Konoha Y chicos los .Felicito **

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-**todos los niños gritaron porque al fin tendrán sus equipos y sus sensei , los kage observaron a la nueva generación de Konoha.

Por su parte Naruto se encontraba feliz porque su hijo cumplió todas sus expectativas, pero a la vez se encontraba triste ya que se volvió a pelear con su amada esposa y por ende sus hijos también , Bolt no entendía por qué su madre se casó su padre ,es torpe , mal padre e irresponsable no entendía por que su padre le trataba de esa manera a él y a su madre aunque con su hermana pequeña era diferente la trataba bien , la consentía mucho se sentía muy celoso cuando ella era bebe porque no le prestaban atención sino a Himawari pero su madre con todo el amor y compresión le explico que ella será una parte de su vida que siempre ella estará aquí cuando Bolt la necesite así que comprendió que siempre estaría pendiente de ella que era su hermano mayor y los hermano mayores siempre están aquí para proteger a su hermano menores eso significaba ser el gran hermano mayor.

Bolt recibió fabulosa banda ninja sus manos temblaban cuando recibió la banda no podía creer que al fin es un gennin y es que se graduó un año antes .

Pero en eso la puerta del salón de clases todos se sorprendieron al ver que era ni más ni menos la hija menor del Hokage y la princesa Hyuuga ..Himawari Uzumaki Hyuuga

**-Hima-chan ¿Qué haces aquí ?-**le pregunto Bolt se acercó a su hermanita –**No debes estar aquí.**

**-Bolt ni-san –**lo miro a los ojos – Yo….es que –dijo tímidamente** – yo estoy , aquí para convertir en gennin – **dijo con orgullo eso hizo estremecer a todos los presente que se hallan es el salón de exámenes ,dejo a su hermano pasmado por las palabra que dijo y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los Kages

**-YO….HIMAWARI UZUMAKI HYUUGA **–dijo con orgullo y determinación mirando a los 5 kages que se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos – **estoy aquí para informar a las cinco naciones ninjas su permiso a convertirme , en una gennin sé que no tengo edad para convertirme en gennin pero-**hizo una pausa –** ¿quiero hacerlo?, mi madre Hinata Hyuuga , mi abuelo Hiashi Hyuuha y también kakashi-san me enseñaron los secretos y habilidades de los ninjas anteriores y también me contaron la historia de las guerras pasadas que antes éramos enemigo , que había guerra y conflictos entre todos nosotros , pero me enseño a que el primer hokage Hashirama Senju tuvo un sueño muy importante el cual quería construir una gran aldea donde hay libertad y sueños las antiguas guerras nos enseñaron a fortalecer las fuerzas militares , ya que todos sabemos que el destino de las 5 grandes naciones y debemos estar preparados para las futuras guerras y con eso las nuevas generaciones que saben los que paso en el pasado y nosotros somos el futuro …y yo soy el futuro de la hoja ..y les voy a demostrar lo que voy hacer – **Himawari cerros los ojos con una gran concentración - **-** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – **y cinco clones apareciófrente a los 5 kages **- Y ahora verán , algo impresionante - ** así que envolvió su sacra a sus cinco clones más y aparecieron las 5 figuras de los kages y Kages se quedaron inmóviles en la demostración de la pequeña Uzumaki ,en especial a Naruto quien lo dejo con la boca abierta , no sabía que hacer o decir su pequeña niña debe mostró esa habilidad ninja que él no tenía a su edad , un par de minutos después los clones desaparecieron – **Y que ponina sobre mi demostración.**

**-Himawari Uzumaki – **dijo con una gran seriedad Naruto se puedo de pie y se acercó a la pequeña –**¿creo Que tu habilidad? con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu , es impresionante eres una kunoichi habilidosa , pero no significa que estas preparada para el Gennin y lo que acabas de demostrar es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte ya que aún eres muy joven para competir en los exámenes chunin –**Himawari no entendía por que su padre le decía esas cosas que le faltaba habilidad y era muy pequeña para competir en los exámenes Chunin –**pero te doy una oportunidad , dentro 1 año será el examen para convertiré en chunin y como sabes esta generación esta graduándose uno año antes –**miro a los demás niños – **se les asignara equipos junto con un sensei , los sensei los evaluara si dan el examen o no pero si lo y si los desaprueban , regresaran a la academia para continúan con su entrenamiento –**en eso miro a la pequeña hija – **Himawari a ti te voy la oportunidad , dentro de tres meses aras un ****exhaustivo examen , que consistirás que viajaras por la cinco naciones y recibirás adiestramiento de los 5 kages y de ellos depende si te dejaran participar en los exámenes chunin , estas dispuesta a asumir esa responsabilidad.**

**-Hai…..-**exclamo la pequeña , se encontraba feliz porque al fin será una gennin como se lo propuso , en eso Naruto caso una banda que konoha y se la entregó a su hija, estaba feliz por recibir esa preciada banda de su padre . Así no pudo más y salió corriendo del salón y fue a avísale a su mamá que al fin se convirtió en gennin

Después de eso los niños salieron a allí para abisales a sus familia , por su parte Bolt no entendía por qué su padre dijo todas esa locuras porque aria eso a su propia hija al ilusionarse de esa manera , en cambio los kages se encontraron impresionados por las palabras sabias de la pequeña hija del hokage así que decidieron callarse y hablar de eso asunto mañana ya no era conveniente de hablar de eso en ese mismo instante.

Bolt corría detrás de su hermana para alcanzarla hasta llegar a su casa-mansión.

**-Mamá…**dijo el rubio entrando a la su casa dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor y corrió con el gran corredor y subió por las escaleras –**Donde estas…**

**-Bolt-kun…estamos aquí….- **escucho las voz de su madre desde la habitación de Hinata – **Ven mi niño-**lo se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba su madre , y se preguntó su Himawari le conto a su madre que ya era una gennin.

-**Hola….mamá –**dijo el rubio quien abrió despacio la puerta , entonces vio a su madre tendida en su cama con heridas en sus piernas estaba lastimada **-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?**-le pregunto acercándose rápidamente a ella -**¿Quién te hizo eso?**

**-No me lo hizo nadie mi niño –**acaricio tiernamente el cabello alborotado de su hijo - **-¡Me caí hijito! Ahora me encuentro bien , preocupes estoy bien estaba distraída , no me di cuenta que había una colina así que me resbale y me caí.**

**-Pero…estas bien**

**-Claro que si – **abrazo a su hijo para que no sintiera mal por ella –**Ahora ¿Qué es lo que paso? Hoy en la escuela – **le pregunto a su hijo

**-Pues se adelantaron algunas cosas y ahora soy gennin – **le enseño la banda a su madre con orgullo –**Mira como brilla mamá**

**- felicidades Bolt-kun –**abrazando efusivamente a su hijos haciendo que este se sonrojara **-¿Qué le parece ?que para celebrar**,** llámanos a Ichikaru ramen **

**-Siiiiiiiiiiii-**gritaron los niños al mismo tiempo –**Vamos…nii-san –**dijo tomando la mano de su hermano y jalándolo a la salida

-**Por qué no le dijiste ..a mamá sobre examen gennin – **le pregunto un tono de desaprobación

-**Lo siento Bolt-nii-san -**agacho la mirada – **No quería preocupar a mamá.**

**-Está bien…. Pero se lo dirás de todos modos – **ella asistió con la cabeza, así que después de su pequeña conversación fueron a llamar por teléfono a Ichiraku ramen.

Pasaron más de quince minutos y el pedido de ramen llego a la casa de los Uzumaki , los pequeños recogieron el pedido y fueron donde su mamá , así paso más de media hora en donde los juegos y diversión reconfortaron en la habitación pronto se oscureció y los niños se fueron a dormir como la mañana siguiente era sábado así que decidieron ir a la casa de Inogin para celebrar que se convirtieron en gennin y como Chouchou estará allí .Bolt decido llevar su hermanita a la pijamada.

Hinata está frente a espejo y se cepillaba su cabello largo , no pensó de quedarse sola pero tenía que hacerlo porque tenía que solucionar la pelea con su esposo.

En eso sintió que alguien se acercaba a su habitación era su espero , Hinata vio a su esposo que su sombrero de Hokage en un gancho que encontraba a lado de la puerta.

**-Hola…..-**dijo Naruto a su esposa quien la veía mientras se cepillaba el cabello – **Gaara me dijo , lo que te paso ...que él te ayudo….Estas bien**

**-OH…si estoy bien – **se volteo para mirar a su esposo – **Sabes que soy distraída y por eso me caí pero no me duele nada.-**Hinata vio como Naruto se acervaba a ella y en eso sintió un abrazo de su amado esposo –**Naruto-kun ….**

**-Lo siento….en verdad lo sientoooooooooooo – **Hinata estaba impresionada su esposo lloraba , pocas veces lo vio llorar -**Soy un mal esposo te hice daño …lo siento te amo …en verdad te amo no quiero que volvamos a pelar **

**-Te amo Naruto-kun….no te preocupes –**lo abrazo rodeo su brazos en su cabellera rubia y ya no resistieron más su corazón está encontraba a mil , entonces lo predestinado paso se besaron mucha intensidad ya lo necesitaban hace tiempo que no tenían tiempo a solas siempre con su hijos y casi no disfrutaban como pareja.

Naruto cargo a su bella esposa entre su brazo no quiera soltarla, así que con mucha delicadeza la coloco en la cama, Hinata se casó su polera para que su esposo tenga mayor facilidad , Naruto quiso quitarle en ese mismo instante todo a ropa para hacerla suya de una vez , la ojiperla tomo la iniciativa y comenzó la sacar su chamarra de Hokage lo beso en el cuello pero cuando lo hizo , sintió un olor muy peculiar un perfume. Así que Hinata se apartó a un lado para observar bien lo que sucedía.

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa ?amor**- le pregunto mientras veía como Hinata inspeccionaba su chaqueta – **Hay algo malo.**

**- Porque vueles a perfume de mujer -** le dijo a sus esposo eso dejos si habla al rubio – **Hay una mancha de lápiz labial, en su cuello…¿Qué significa eso?**

**-Nos es nada porque de debes preocupar –** le contesto un tono alterado – **Crees que te engaño **

**-Y qué hay de es perfume y ese mancha de labial en tu camisa – **lo miro con decepción a su esposo – **Ya no me quieres por eso me engañas con otra mujer **

**-Está loca como crees que te engaño – **se paró de la cama –**Acaso estas dudando de mi.**

**-SI .. y no cabe duda que me engañas dime con quien - ** se levantó de la cama y miro a sus esposo con furia a los ojos –**Dime acaso no te interesa tus hijos.**

**-No voy a permitir de dudes de mi - **hizo una pausa** –Más bien tú dudaría de ti , ¿porque antas arreglada ? - **le pregunto –**eres una mujer decente o acaso quieres que todo el mundo te vas como una…Paffff **es intenso sonido de una cachetada invadió la habitación.

**-Pues si tanto piensas eso de mi- **miro con furia los ojos de su esposo –**Es mejor que te vayas de mi casa …..toma tus cosas porque dudas de mi …prometí serte fiel y estar contigo pero tu no confías en mi es mejor que te vayas …..no quiero verte aquí VETEEEEEEEE.**

**-si tanto lo deseas me iré **- Naruto no pudo más y fue a buscar una maleta pequeña , metió una muda de ropa en la maleta y después tomo su sombrero de Hokage antes de abrir la puerta – **Buscare alguien que se lleve mis cosas a donde me estoy yendo , así que más te vale que me dejes ver a mis hijos o si no lo lamentaras **

Dicho eso cerro la puerta con todas su fuerzas haciendo que esa se rompiera en dos dejando a Hinata que llorando desconsolada, lloro y lloro hasta que se le secándose las lágrimas por su parte Naruto se fue de su casa no sabía dónde ir así que compro un poco de sake y fue a tomar a su oficina allí nadie lo molestaría.

Okas hasta aquí, sí que soy malvada mujauamauajajajajaj (risa malvada XD) como lo prometido es deuda hice este fics de Conflicto familiar espero que lo disfruten hasta aquí nos vemos chicos y chicas aaaaaa nos vemos bye dejen de ver comentarios y sus opiniones nos vemos ; ) : ) **los quiere Mialovers** Okas hasta aquí, sí que soy malvada mujauamauajajajajaj (risa malvada XD) como lo prometido es deuda hice este fics de Conflicto familiar espero que lo disfruten hasta aquí nos vemos chicos y chicas aaaaaa nos vemos bye dejen de ver comentarios y sus opiniones nos vemos ; ) : ) **los quiere Mialovers**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 : LAS ALAS DE UN CORAZÓN ROTO

**CAPÍTULO 5 : LAS ALAS DE UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

Hinata se hallaba sola en su habitación trataba de entender en porque, Naruto la engaño no sabía por qué estaba tirada en esa cama que ahora eras más fría que el hielo la cálida cama ahora era las más incómoda quería hablar con alguien quería sentirse reconfortada quería hablar con alguien pero con quien no podía contarle a su amigos de a la aldea.

Así que busco en la mesita de noche saco una libreta pequeña color azul , su teléfono celular , abrió la libreta y comenzó a buscar un numero en particular , hace tiempo que no llamaba a su amiga a su amiga querida marco el número de celular y.

-**Hola…..**-dijo la ojiperla quería ser fuerte pero su voz se encontraba afligida –**Hola Mia-chan.**

**-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás?-** le contesto – **hace tiempo que no me llamas , dime que novedad como estas los niños.**

**-Yo también te extraño mucho – **le respondió quería llorar quería hacerlo pero no quería mostrarse débil –** Se que estas ocupada en Orfos pero ¿quiero que vengas?**

**-Claro …además estoy harta de estas en nuestras raíces – **le dijo rascándose la cabeza -**Sabes que va ver un libro de tu madre como la gran heroína .**

**-Enserio – **se alegró un poco (la historia de que como conoció Mia a Hinata ya lo conoció tengo tanta imaginación que tengo mucho planes a futuro espero que me acompañen en esa nueva aventura que quiero hacer ) –**SI espero que sepan , lo que paso, aaaaaa y cuando vendrás y los niños .**

**-Pues Mío como siempre causando problemas **–le explico - Mío es la hija menor que Mia jaja ya la conocerá como son creo - **Y pues Belus está de campamento junto a lado de Carley.**

**-¿Qué bien? –** le dijo tratando otra vez de no llorar –**Y cuando vendrá.**

**-Que te paceré ahora mismo- **le respondió colgado el celular 

**-Ehhhh? – **En eso su amiga apareció frente a la ex Hyuuga –**Hola Mia –chan – **se impresiono al verla frente a ella junto a su pequeña hija Mío , así que se levantó para abrazar a su amiga y a la pequeña.

**-Como estas hace tiempo que no nos vemos**

**-Si…-**dijo Hinata soltando a su amiga –**Hola Mío-chan –**saludo a la pequeña .

-**Hola…tía Hinata -**

-**Por qué no vas a la habitación de Himawari y te quedas allí si** -le dijo la ojiperla – **Himawari no está aquí así que dormirás sola-**la pequeña asistió con la cabeza tomo su pequeña maleta y fue a la alcoba de su prima

**-Y dime la verdad que sucede – **le miro con mucha seriedad sentándose en la cama y la ojiperla hizo lo mismo –**Porque estas …y tienes esas heridas ….el güerito ese te pego **

**-No….-**movió su cabeza en negación –Solo que – Hinata no pudo más y lloro con todas su fuerzas en el hombro de la morena no sabía que hacer quería una mano amiga , le conto todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Naruto y Mia solo escuchaba pasaron dos horas y Hinata fue al baño para lavarse la cara mientras Mia fue a ver a su hija si estaba durmiendo o no.

Las dos fueron a la cocina y prepararon una rica taza de café , así conversaron de cosas triviales ya casi era las once de la noche y se fueron a dormir Hinata fue a su habitación y su amiga fue a la habitación de huésped

Ya era de día Bolt y Himawari llegaron a su casa porque les contaron que su tía y prima .Hinata y Mia prepararon el desayuno, para que su hijos , Mia había conversando con Hinata antes para decirle que tenía que hablar con su hijos por su padre y como ella era psicóloga decido hablar primero con los niños

Así de decidieron salir al jardín para que tía y sobrinos hablaran tranquilamente

**-¿Cuándo tiempo? Te quedaras aquí –**le pregunto Bolt que es encontraba sentado en el césped

**- Creo que pasare una temporada aquí-**Le respondió la morena , vio como Himawari regaba su girasoles –**Himawari ven aquí – **llamando a la pequeña Uzumaki así como su hermano se sentó a lado del hermano – **Muy bien niños saben sus padres , están un tanto distanciados –**los pequeños se pusieron asistieron con la cabezas – **A veces los adultos tienes muchos desacuerdos y lo mejor para ellos es distanciarse por un tiempo.**

**-Eso….quiere decir que mis papis , se divorciaran – **le pregunto a la morena , la voz de la pequeña se escuchaba temblorosa – **Mis papis se divorciaran**

**- No es así pequeña – **le respondió Mia acariciándole la cabeza **– solo van a darse un tiempo para poder aclarar sus mentes **

**-Y después , de eso que –**intervino Bolt apretando fuertemente sus puños – **Después que **

**-Pues eso depende de ellos, pero igual ustedes seguirán siendo una familia –**les explico a los pequeños – **Eso no afectara su relación con sus padre cada uno tomara un nuevo camino peor no significa que uno de los dos lo abandonaran , sus padres los aman pero , ustedes no se afijan asean felices que sus padres los aman y no pasara nada de acuerdo niños **

**-Siiii-**respondieron los niños Uzumaki, después de esa placida conversación pero para Bolt y Himawari quien estaban acostumbrados a ver a su padre juntos le afectaría un poco la separación , pero Mia se encargó de hacerles entender un poco al menos lo que significaba la separación de sus padre.

**-Bueno mis niños vamos a salir Mío y no venido aquí desde que Himawari era una bebe así que ¿quieren ser nuestros guias?**

**-Si…. Hay tantas cosas que cambiaron – **dijo Bolt muy emocionado por salir con su tía que no venía hace mucho tiempo -**Y podemos comer Ramen**

**-Y un pastel de manzanas y rollos de canela –**comento muy emocionada la peliazul

**-Claro. …Pero después de eso no le darán dolor de estómago –**le pregunto arqueando una ceja .

**-NOooooo**-dijo Bolt – **además ya estamos acostumbrados a la comida que las mamás de mis amigos cocinan** – entonces miro a su cómplice su hermanita – **No es así.**

**-Si…anda si llévanos a comer todo eso si…-**dijo en todo suplicante

**-Está bien **– ya sabía que no podía llevarles la contraria a los hijos de Naruto era como el tercos y no aceptaban un no como respuesta.

En la sala de los Uzumaki Hinata se encontraba con Mío cepillándole el cabello a su sobrina .

**-Sabe Mio-chan no ocultes tus lindo ojos con tu cabello, en serio te ves bien**- la sentó en su regazo –**sé que heredaste el Byakugan y tienes un color de ojos distinto pero no es necesario que escondas tus ojos**

**-Si mi mamà me conto sobre ese color de ojos –**se señalo el ojos derecho el cual poseía el ojos de los Hyuugas – **Y tengo el otro ojo distinto a los de los Hyuugas pero.**

**-pero que **

**-Crees que soy fea por tener ojos distintos – **le pregunto inocentemente a su Tía-**Me vio teniendo ojos de distinto color.**

**-Pues sabes eres hermosa y no debes hacer caso a los que digna los demás – **le explico –**Sé que es muy difícil ser diferente a los demás , pero si tienes un corazón bueno y una sonrisa encantadora no olvides que eres especial **

**-Si…..Gracias –**Mio se levantó de las piernas de la ojiperla – **Me puede hacer dos colitas **

**-Claro que si….-**Hinata tomo el cepillo y comenzó hacerle sus colitas-**Sabes desde el incidente que paso con el cabello de Himawari-chan , no he podido cepillar un cabello largo y negro como el tuyo .**

**-Si mi mamà me conto que mi tío se lo corto –**le respondió – **Y fue un desastre**

**-LISTO termine** – le dio el espejo – **Mira de ves bien ** **ya no ocultas tus ojos eres muy .**

**-Gracias …..Tia –**abrazo a la mujer- **Por cierto , vamos a ir a pasear por la aldea como mamà y los primos.**

**-Ok ve yo les esperare con un delicioso almuerzo – **la pequeña asistió con la cabeza y se en busca de sus primo.

Naruto se hallaba en su oscura oficina olía mucho a alcohol , ya era de día pero para él era de noche todavía estuvo despierto toda la noche analizando todo lo que ocurrió en su matrimonio, él no sabía lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Miro su mano izquierda miro su donde se hallaba un anillo la unión de su matrimonio la consolidación de ser marido y mujer.

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso en nuestras vidas?-**se preguntó así mismo – **caímos en la rutinas…**

-**Hay no que fue lo que paso ahora –**dijo pesadamente Shikamaru quien entro a la oficina y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta –**Peleaste otra vez con Hinata…**

**-Si….-** respondió pesadamente no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento **-¿Creo que será? Mejor que – **no pudo terminar de decir , se sintió mareado , vio borroso y después que su cabeza diera un par de vueltas de desimanación

**-Naruto…-**dijo Shikamaru acercándose a recoger a su amigo , y le toco la frente del rubio – **Tiene fiebre…Shizume ven aquí –**grito un poco desesperado y fastidiado.

**-¿Qué pasa ?Naruto-sama- **dijo la morena vio al hokage tirado en el piso , se acercó al rubio para chequear –**Shikamaru-san ….Ayúdame de llevarlo al hospital….-**el Nara asistió con la cabeza y amos desaparecieron en una nube polvo .

Hinata fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para el almuerzo y también iría un al cementerio para dejar algunos girasoles en la tumba de su querido hermano, Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha saludando siempre a las personas que la saludaban cordialmente ya que era la esposa del kohage y la princesa de los hyuuga siempre le tenían respeto, llego al cementerio de su querido primo

**-Hola Neji-niisan – **dijo colocando unos bellos girasoles – **Sabes en mi vida las cosas están cambiando mucho , después que termino la guerra y me entere de lo que puede ser nuestro clan y la lucha de quien soy en verdad cambiaron bastante ya que siempre fue sumisa y recatada pero ahora seré diferente are mi vida a mi manera y también are que mis hijos serán mi prioridad y seré feliz – **toco la tumba de su primo –**es una promesa ,nos vemos – **dijo eso salió del cementerio con una gran sonrisa en sus labio ahora nadie la controlaría estaba dispuesta a cambiar su vida y la de sus hijos ahora nadie le cortaría sus alas .

En el hospital un rubio se hallaba tendido con aparatos de respiración conectados a su cuerpo, no sabía que tenía así que lo examinaron minuciosamente

**-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-**pregunto Shikamaru a uno de los doctores que se hallaban en la habitación

**-Pues no lo sabemos aún Shikamaru-sama-**le respondió el doctor mientras anotaba algo en su libreta – **Muy bien ….puede avisar a su familia **

**-Si yo lo are –**entonces voltio a la secretaria del hokage – **Shizume puedes avisarle a los kages y explícales lo que paso, yo iré a avisarle a Hinata **

**-Está bien – **así que salieron a sus destinos

**-Muy bien les gusto el helado – **le pregunto a los pequeños que estaba sentado en la bancas de la heladería **– Mío esta rico tu helado **

**-Madre no es como lo preparan en casa pero sabe bien **

**-Si Tía ..Arigato – **dijo dulcemente la pequeña Uzumaki

**-Está bien rico tía, gracias por invitarnos - **respondió el rubio –**Quería que mamá estuviera junto a nosotros.**

**-Si también a mi….-**Himawari acacho la cabeza muy tristemente dejo que comer su helado porque también quería que su papi estuviera aquí

**-No te pongas triste pequeña –** dijo Mia quería que su sobrina no se sintiera triste – **Tu papá estará aquí contigo **

**-Si ese viejo mal padre vendrá por ti **–Himawari iba a responderle a su hermano cuando Shikada apareció

**-Bolt….Himawari –chan –**ambos niños voltearon a ver al Nara – **Vengan al hospital ya…**

**-Que es lo que paso-**pregunto el rubio al su amigo de la academia –

-**Mi mami se cayó otra vez –**intervino la pequeña bajándose de su asiento y tomando la mano del moreno –**Dime le paso algo a mi mami **

**-No a tu padre…vamos al hospital mi padre dijo que vayan para allá **

**-¿Qué?...-**dijeron todos lo presente en eso Himawari comenzó a llorar pero Bolt abrazo **-¿quiero a mi papi?**

**-Vamos niños-**dijo Mia dejando tomando la mano de los pequeños y yendo al hospital junto con el Nara y la hija de esta.

Hinata corría por el tejado junto con Shikamaru en la había localizado y le explico el estado de su esposo y ella como siempre fue a verlo por sus hijos pero una parte de ella quería morirse porque tal vez con la discusión él se sintió mal es por eso que decayó . Llegaron al hospital entraron a la habitación pero vieron una escena que jamás olvidarían.

**-Hinata…no es lo que tú piensas –**dijo Naruto tratando de excusase y levantándose

**-Veo que estas bien…-**le respondió con dificultad muy agitada – **Veo que tienes compañía –**miro a la mujer se le hizo conocida era una de las admiradoras del su esposo –**TU…..**

Naruto si su Naruto el Hokage estaba besando a otra mujer, su corazón el corazón de Hinata se rompió en pedazos sintió que su alama se estrujaba por el dolor y junto a ellas sus pequeños hijos llegaron.

**-Papi…**-Himawari abrió la puerta junto a ella llegaron Bolt y el Nara su madre ya esta allí –**Estas biennnnn-**la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su padre- **Te extrañe mucho.-** el rubio recibió a su pequeña hija en brazos .

**-Yo también mi pequeña princesa **

**-Sera mejor que vaya – **dijo la mujer dando pasos grandes para no ver la mirada asesina que le daba la hyuuga paso de frente de ella ,Hinata solo se mantuvo calmada por sus hijos.

**-Mamá…..¿te encuentras bien? –**le pregunto Bolt la veía mal como si quria llorar y su piel que era normalmente blanca se palideció al ver como salía esa mujer –**Estas bien mamá.**

**-Si mi pequeño…-**le acaricio su cabeza**- porque no mejor le preguntas a tu padre como me siento.-**miro directamente los ojos de sus esposo quien le miraba con la pequeña hija en brazos .-**Dile a Naruto… Dile a tu hijo lo que paso.**

**-NO….Debemos hablar a solas –**le dijo dejando a su hija en el suelo y se paró para ver si podía conversar con su esposa

-**Nooooo hablemos ahora aquí mismo –**le contesto un poco alterada ella no quiera que sus niños sufrieran , pero tampoco iba a permitir que Naruto engañara a sus hijos por su separación - ** porque no explicas a tus hijos que me engañas de con otra mujer.**

**-¿Qué?..-**dijeron lo niños al mismo tiempo – **Tu engañas a mi mama, con razón siempre no estas a nuestro lado –**dijo Bolt así que el rubio pequeño se acercó a su hermanita que estaba en trance y se la llevo dejando a su padre aturdido –Ahora escúchame vejete mal padre – le dijo señalando al rubio mayor- **No permitiré que te acerque a mi mamá y a Hima-cha**

**-¿por qué no me quiere papi?– **le pregunto Himawari levantado su mirada de triste raza con su ojos llenos de lágrimas –**Soy una molestia para ti **

**-No claro que no mi princesa solo que – **no termino de decir por qué sino que alguien lo empujaba –**Bolt….-**exclamo sorprendido , no pensó que su hijo le hiciera eso –**Princesa por favor …Hinata….-**su mirada del rubio se posiciono en sus mujeres veían desilusionado y esa mirada de odio y resentimiento estrujaron el alma de Naruto **–Princesa .**

-**No…-**grito Himawari apretó pequeñas manos haciéndola puños –**Ya no te quiero **

**-Himawari….**

**-NOO TE ODIO PAPA…-**una de su manos se lo llevo a la cabeza y se sacó la liga que su padre le regalo hace un tiempo y se lo tiro – **Toma yo no soy tu princesa , dáselo a tu verdadera princesa **

**-Shikadai llévate a Himawari y a Bolt a casa** - dijo Shikamaru tratando de no se en mancha en la relación de esposos pensó que deberían solucionar su desacuerdo, pero sin los niños presente –**Hinata , Naruto conversen a solas –**tratando de poner calma al ambiente de esa pequeña habitación de hospital**.-Ve y llévalos a casa -**en toces el hijos de Shikamaru tomo a la mano de la pequeña Uzumaki y se la llevo de aquí junto a ellos lo siguió Bolt dejando solo una mirada de desprecio a su padre.

**-espero que estés feliz** –dijo Naruto incriminándole a Hinata por decirle eso a su hijos –**como se te ocurre decirles que …**

**-Decirles que que su padre es un santo que no hace nada – **le respondió muy indignada no sabía por qué lo hizo pero no iba a permitir que Naruto le hagas más daño –**Yo …**.-no termino decir cuando sintió que alguien la golpeaba en el borde del cuello –**Shika-**dijo antes del perder en conocimiento y fue acogida en los brazos del Nara

-**Aaaaa que problema te metiste Naruto** –dijo con Hinata en sus brazos – **será mejor que me lleve a Hinata para que descanse un poco , se que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero debes entender que eso le pasa a las parejas …descansa , vendré por ti más tarde para conversar , la reunión se canceló así que tienes una par de días para aclarar tu mente –**dicho eso desapareció en una nube de polvo y dejando solo al rubio

Naruto se sentó en el piso recogió la liga de Himawari y no envolvió en sus manos grandes y solo pensó que tenía que solucionar todo , ahora la tendría complicado pero no se iba a rendir en recuperar a su familia , aunque lo tuviera difícil

**-Soy Naruto Uzumaki** – dijo con determinación – **el Hokage de la hoja, padre de Bolt y Himawari Uzumaki….buscare su perdón y no me rendiré nunca porque soy un ninja y este en mi camino mi camino ninja .**

Bueno hasta aquí espero que lo haya disfrutarlo como como yo al escribirlo y ustedes al leerlo pero solo le puedo decir que los dejos nos vemos no quería subir un capitulo mas pero no podre tengo exámenes durante dos semanas y no podre mmmmmm pero no se preocupen subiere uno entre semana así que espérenlo , no olviden dejas sus comentarios y opiniones . se despide su amiga Mhialover02 nos vemos.


	6. CAPITULO 6: MI PRINCESA ADORADA Y MI PE

**CAPITULO 6: MI PRINCESA ADORADA Y MI PEQUEÑO Y REVOLTOSO BOLT Y UNA NOCHE LLENA DE PASIÓN **

Pasaron dos semanas de la separación de los esposos Uzumaki, Naruto el Hokage intentaba distraerse con los papeles de la oficina. Los aldeanos no sabían porque hay había un distanciamiento entre el hokage y su esposa pensaron que era un crisis matrimonial que hubo ya que Hinata se mudó a un pequeña casa que se hallaba a las afueras de la aldea ya que era una de las nuevas construcciones que por años se estableció en esa parte de la famosa Konoha

**Fhasblack **

**-No puedo creer lo que está pasando – **dijo muy indignada Temari quien se hallaba sentada , junto con Hinata quien esta con paño frio en la frente hallaba en una de las habitaciones de los Nara – **Pobre Hinata …debió sufrir mucho.**

**Hmp…Pues así, es la vida que se le puede hacer -**le respondió muy calmadamente Shikamaru siempre actuaba tranquilamente y no quería meterse en problemas –**Un favor cuida a Hinata, ahora tenemos una reunión .**

**-¿Qué? Te vas donde el Hokage –Baka –** exclamo la rubio , no sé qué pensaba el baboso de su esposo él era un genio y no quiera que se involucrara con ese tipo de personas traidoras pero una parte de ella le decía era mejor callarse porque su esposo era el consejero del Hokage- **Pues como siempre as lo que quieras , solo te pido que te contagie las manías del Hokage-baka…antes que te vayas puedes ir a ver a nuestra invitada y a los pequeños **

**-Claro….-**el Nara salió de la habitación para dirigirse donde se hallaban los pequeños de la casa e invitada .

**-Aaaa mmmmmm mamá –** sollozo la pequeña Uzumaki, no quiera que su padre se separaran por eso horrible sueño se hizo realidad – **No ….es justooooooooo**

**-Hima-neecha cálmate no llores – **dijo Bolt tratando de confortarla quiera mostrarse fuerte frente a su hermana pequeña no quiera llorar , no quiera mostrarse débil frente a su hermana – **No llores** **preocuparas a mamá**-Shikadai se encontraba a un esquina de la habitación de juegos mirando por una de las ventanas , no dijo nada porque era cosa de hermano , pero una parte de él quiera confortarla –**Quiero que calmes.**

**-Noo…..odio a papá….porque ya no soy un princesa **

**-Himawari no digas esas cosas…tu será siempre princesa – **intervino Mío la abrazo para que no llorara mas era muy triste que le pasara eso a su querida prima – **cálmate todo se solucionara….por cierto donde está mi madre .**

**-Pues creo que salió –**le respondió el rubio se alejó un poco de su hermana ya que tenía una amiga quien ahora era su confort la vio llorar otra vez y eso le dolía quiera que su padre pagara todo el daño que le causo a su querida madre y su adorable hermanita se dirigió a donde se hallaba su mejor amigo –**Lo siento ….. Shikadai sabes que mi nee-chan es muy sensible.**

**-Si lo sé , pero no de aflijas el problema con tus padre se solucionaran – **le contesto pesadamente –**Y tu como te encuentras …estas bien.**

**-Claro ahora soy el hombre de la casa y debo proteger a mi mamá y Himawari ellas serán mi prioridad –**dijo con determinación con la sonrisa de determinación que su padre tubo a su edad – **Es una promesa ….**

**-Si es lo que quiere te apoyare – **

**-Arigato – **el rubio estiro su brazo acaeciendo un puño el Nara hizo lo mismo y cocho el puño del rubio, en eso llego Shikamaru con una bandeja de taza de chocolate y galletas de vainilla .

**-Oto-san….¿qué haces aquí?-**le pregunto un poco fastidiado – **Por que traes todo eso-**miro la bandeja

-**Hmp tu madre me envió esto , sé que es muy temprano ,`para esto peor me explico que reconforta el alma cuando un niño sufre por algo , que aburrido pero así es – **miro a la Mío quien tenía a Himawari en sus brazos se encontraba dormida –**Parece que Himawari se durmió.-**Shikamaru le dio la bandeja a su hijo y le dijo que se lo repartiera a los niños – **Muy bien creo que a la pequeña girasol se durmió me la llevara a un lugar tranquilo – **fue donde la pequeña la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo.

-**Toma **–le entrego una taza de chocolate – **Toma Bolt …agarra una galleta.**

**- Gracias …..y no nos presentamos Soy Mío Bretei -**sepresentó con una gran sonrisa –**y tu cómo te llamas solo conozco a mi primo Bolt y a Himawari.**

**-Soy Shikadai Nara el que viste con cara de perro es mi Oto-san - **les dijo con un poco desanimado – **Y de dónde bienes**

-**Pues soy alguien , que viene de muchas parte mi madre dice que no tengo habilidad así que me quedare aquí por mucho tiempo –**le explico tomado un poco de chocolate – **Esto es aburrido**

**-Si pero sabes , es muy divertido si te acostumbras –**le respondió sentándose también en un cojín –**Bolt…estas bien.**

**-Lo que digas aaaaaa- **dio un gran suspiro y se acercó a ellos -**Solo me preocupa mi nee-chan.**

**-Ella es fuerte.**

**-Si**

Después que los niños se convirtieron de trivialidades para que el rubio no se sienta afligido por la separación de sus padres.

Hinata despertó después de una hora , Temari le dio un poco de sopa de verduras para que se tranquilizara más una taza de Té

**-¿Qué are ahora?-**le pregunto un poco aturdida Hinata que esta aun en la cama u poco a poco comiendo – **Me iré de la casa continuare una nueva vida **

**-Si es lo que quieres te apoyare puede quedarte aquí cuando desees –**entonces Hinata le levanto de la cama no antes de dejar la palto en el buro de la cama –**que haces…**

**-Pues iré a casa empacare mi cosas y la de mis niños –**le explico a la rubia , Temari la miraba un poco confundida sentía que algo iba a pasar .

-**Si eso es lo que quieres hacer no me impondré-**le dijo tratando alegrarse por la ojiperla- ** has lo que más deseas por el bien de tus hijos y por el tuyo.**

**-Gracias Temari-san –**entonces fue y abrazo a la rubia en señal de agradecimiento , para Temari no le importaba ella la veía como una hermana pequeña según lo que le conto su marido ella era la única mujer no problemática en las mujeres que a conocido todo su vida –**Bueno me iré a buscar un departamento me acompañas .**

**-Claro vamos ….-**dicho eso salieron a buscar algún pequeño departamento en donde puede vivir en paz con su hijos , se encontraron con Mia así que fueron la tres a buscar algo para su amiga Hinata.

**FIN DE FHASBLACK**

**-Naruto sabias que estas apestando, ya supéralo eres el Hokage y debes actuar como tal –**le dijo Shikamaru quien ya estaba fastidiado por el hedor que emanaba el rubio ya hacía dos semana y rubio descuido su persona la babar le creció mucho el cabello, no se bañaba se descuidó bastante hasta bajo de peso –**Yo sé qué sufres pero…Tienes que ser fuerte.**

**-No sé pero no me interesa –**le respondió cabizbajo ya no era la misma persona que siempre –**Y Himawari, no quiere ser Gennin me entrego la banda no me quiere, ni Bolt tampoco.**

**-Tus hijos te quieren lo sabes –**tratando de animarlo, así que se le ocurrió una idea- **Creo que ante las circunstancia y ya que no quieres arreglar la cosas con tu esposa y los niños….Temari no desea tener más hijos piensa que Shikadai es suficiente y para mí me parece perfecto, así que quiero a Himawari-chan como mi princesita siempre quise tener una niña que no sea problemática.**

**-¿Qué?-**dijo tratando de entender lo que dijo su consejero, quería tener a su bebe con él.

**-Hmp…- ** le pareció graciosos la cara de Naruto se encontraba enojado estaba a punto de explotar – **o si no quieres también, sabes que Shikadai está muy atento con ella , la carga la lleva de la mano y incluso el otro día que himawari estaba triste se visto de princesa para alegarla mucho.- **recordó esa escena divertida le saco el videocámara y lo grabo para sus recuerdos de vejes – **creo que le gusta mucho y a mí no me importaría de tenerla como nuera seria lindo **

**-¿Qué dijiste? –**dijo el rubio parándose de su gran sillón y mirando con cara de que quiera acecinar al Nara –**Y crees que voy a permitir que MI PRINCESA, se meta con el raro de tu hijo , no permitiré que nadie me quite a mi pequeña entendido…shizune -**llamo a la morena , y esta apareció de repente en la puerta

**-Si Hokage-sama- **vino con una libreta en sus manos -**que pasa**

**-Shizune….cancela todos mis compromisos me voy – **dijo eso salió de allí dejando a la morena atónita y a shikamaru matándose de risa,

Fue a su casa que permanecía igual ya que no había algunas cosas y su ropa esta tirada por todas partes , Hinata dejo algunas fotos de sus hijos para ver si lo recordaba así que hizo vario clones de sombra y como era temprano todavía podía arreglar todo la casa y cambiar algunas cosa comprar algunas cosas para sus hijo e implementar sus cuartos que andan vacíos . compro varias cosas ropa y juguetes para su princesa y cubrecama para Bolt y pequeñas armas ninjas.

Paso un par de horas que paso arreglando todo y comprando muchas cosas, para sus hijos, así que se dio un baño muy lago apestada a pff ase afeito la barba y se cortó el cabello.

Se cabio de ropa se puso uno pantalones negros con francas naranjas a un costado y con una playera naranja y se puso la gran chamarra de Hokage así que fue a ver a sus hijos.

Naruto se encontraba parado frente a la salida de la academia así que se escondió en algunos arbustos .

**-Himawari-chan iras a la reunión padre e hija- **le pregunto una de sus compañeras con dos coletitas – **Papá ira – **algunas niñas también la rodearon a la Uzumaki

-**Sí y como tú eres la hija del hokage iras –**intervino otra niña

**-Pues…. –** la Himawari apretó sus manitas no quería se fuerte –**Puesss yoo**

**-Claro que iré –**dijo su Naruto muy alegre cargo a su hijita en sus brazos dejando a la pequeña atónita – **Nos vemos niñas-**despidiéndose de las pequeñas-**Vamos Himawari comeremos ramen-**la ojiazul miro que estaba bien lejos de la niñas así que se apartó efusivamente de su padre –** que te pasa princesa.**

**-Noooooo te dije que te odio no te quiero ver – **la pequeña está temblando tenía su ojos cerrados sus lágrimas estaba a punto –**TE odioooo papi –**no pido más y abraso a su papa ya lo extrañaba quiera verlo –**no viniste por mí no me visitaste ,,,,,mamá dijo que vendrías pero tu noooo por que **

**-Ohh mi pequeña princesa te amo a tu hermano también – **la acurruco entre en su brazos protegiéndola no quiere que eso terminara- **No te preocupes siempre estarás aquí conmigo.**

**-Himawari-chan-**dijo un tierna voz que se hallaba en frente de ellos – **Naruto…**

**-Hinata- **la miro intensamente a la bella mujer con ese vestido color lila claro muy ajustado a su cuerpo con una pequeña correa negra un poco más arriba de su bustosu cabello está más brillante que nunca ese vestido resaltado sus piernas su busto –**Como te….sabes noooo Hola puedo ir con mi niña.**

**-Claro, eres su padre-** la pequeña fue donde su mamá y la abrazo** –Pues ir pequeña…**

**-Si pero quiero ir contigo también -** la tomo de la mano y también la de su papa – **Hoy quiero estar con mi papis**

**-Pero Hima-chan** –la ojiazul miro con ojos de desilusión a su mamá , pero después de una rápida reflexión decidor ir con ellos – **Está bien.**

**-Mamá .. –**grito Bolt desde un árbol bajando de ese, pero se dio cuenta que su padre está allí con sus mujeres y eso le pondría celoso – **que hace ese** **hokage-baka** **aléjate de ellas **

**-Bolt-niisan –**dijo chillo un poco inflo su cachetes – **Quiero ver a mi papi y aquí está , así que ** **no le digas esas cosas**

-**Está bien solo por hoy , me llevare con ese viejo – **Himawari corrido donde su hermano y lo abrazo y lo beso en su mejilla

**-Vamos –**fue donde sus padre y los tomo amaba manos y camino a lado de ellos y Bolt fue a un costado de su madre camino con ella

La familia Uzumaki fue a comer a Ichiraku ramen pidieron el especial así por un instante olvidaron su problemas Hinata y Naruto estaba un poco incomodos pero los niños estaban alegres por que no comían ramen ,Naruto quiso llevarlo a la casa pero Hinata les dijo que si , que eran sus hijos y tenía el derecho de verlos.

Pero con la condición que se lavaran los dientes y comían algo ligero porque si no se enfermarían bolt no quiso ir peor no quería dejas sola a su hermana así que de mala manera se fueron.

Bolt estaba sentado a fueras sentado mirando las luciérnagas que salían de sus escondite todavía no anocheció pero esos pequeños insectos están haciéndose presentes

**-Hijo – **pero no lo respondió solo se quedó allí parado sin moverse , un suspiro salió de la boca del rubio mayor **– sabes que** **tu madre y yo ahora estamos muy alejados , sé que estoy ocupado en la oficina y no tengo tiempo **

**-si lo se , eres un mal padre – **miro con intensidad a su padre **- Solo estoy aquí por mi nee-chan así que no te hagas ilusiones **

-**bueno está bien será como quieras, estoy tan metido en la oficina que no me da tipo para organizar los equipos **- hizo una pausa y sacó una caja media – **Sabes vendrá Gaara aquí para la organización de los equipos él me ayudara **

**-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo **

**-no te di nada por acabar la academia así que toma –**le entrego el caja – **felicidades por ser gennin** –Bolt cogió la caja y la abrió rápidamente – **te gusta**

**-Pues…-**miro las armas ninja un juego de kunai y kurikes con el símbolo de su clan eso le encanto y hace tiempo que quería unos así –** Arigato** – Naruto no resistió más y abrazo a su hijo . la reconciliación de padre e hijo por un instante se hizo ver en el ambiente Himawari se el unió y abrazo a sus dos hombre favoritos solo faltaba mamá pensó Bolt pero tenia que se paciente porque estaba seguro que sus padres se reconciliarían y sería una familia de nuevo.

Lejos de allí a las afueras de Kohoha se encontraba una casa un poco iluminada y Hinata estaba tomando el té en la cocina la casa le pareció vacía sin vida no esta sus hijos ni tampoco su sobrina quien fue a dormir a la casa de Chouchou.

**-Aaaaaa-** un suspiro salió saludo de boca de la ojiperla no tenía nadie con quien hablar así que en eso alguien toco la puerta ella fue a ver quién era el misteriosas visitante **–Gaara-san** – exclamo sorprendida el kazekage estaba para en la puerta de su casa

-**como estas Hinata – **le respondió tranquilamente mirando a la hyuga que no podía articular ninguna palabra en ese instante –**Me invitas a pasar.**

**-Ohhh si lo siento pasa – **lo invito a pasa, Gaara se quitó los zapato y los dejo en el recibidor y Hinata le alcanzo unas sandalias para que pueda caminar por la casa- **Vamos te invito una taza de té –**ambos jóvenes fueron a la cocina hinata sirio un tipo de té a Gaara , estaba feliz que alguien la visitaba –**Y Gaara-san a que debo tu visita –**dijo entregándole la taza con uno dulces más.

-**Pues estoy aquí ..Solo quiera verte me dijo Temari lo que te paso así que vine a ver como estabas –**tomo un sorbo de te –**Y como estas.**

**-Pues físicamente bien , pero creo que lo estoy superando – **Hinata se sorprendió al ver la cara del pelirrojo que se encontraba muy sorprendido por la actitud que ella mostraba –

-**Así que la separación esta…**

**-No digas nada por favor –**lo interrumpió sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese instante - **Solo…solo - ** quiera calmarse así que no se dio cuenta que , el té estaba caliente así que solo la taza **y - Aaaaa** –exclamo de dolor y Gaara apareció para ayudarla saco su pañuelo y limpio sus labio en ese instante lo miro a los a los ojos , ojos color jade ellos de vida ese rostro prefecto , por su parte Gaara mira ese perfecto rostro de ángel algo se metió en la cabeza en ese instante los dos no pudieron más y se besaron intensamente , ambos sintieron una conexión especial fueron a la habitación de Hinata y allí Gaara deposito delicadamente sobre la cama.

**-Tengo que marcharme Hinata** —susurró con la voz ahogada no quiera hacer eso , pero por otra parte si lo quiera hacer

**-Pero ¿Por qué, a dónde vas**

**-Eso es lo que me da miedo** – le respondió muy afligido eso no estaba bien aún no se divorciaban

**-¿De qué tienes miedo **– miro a eso bellos ojos e luna - **De que, si no me voy… pueda hacer algo muy estúpido , y creo que ya tienes demasiados problemas como para hacer algo… así… mejor me retiro.**

-**No te vayas, ** - dijo, acariciándole la mejilla— **Quédate conmigo esta noche.**

Él la recorrió con la mirada entendiendo el significado de sus palabras, y ella vio su ardiente deseo.

**-Hinata aun esta vasa ere la esposa del Hokage **

**- eso no importa ahora** –le respondió** – Solo quiero vivir mi vida sin nadie que me día , lo que debo o no debo hacer .**

**Pero estas segura de lo que quieres **

**Siii** –eso y sencilla repuesta fue que acepto esa proposición y que por un instante fue para acepta toda la pasión que ellos desbordaban en ese instante

Pero él ya no la dejó hablar, la besaba con avidez, posesivamente, sin que las sensaciones dejaran lugar para los pensamientos. Era como si los dos se negaran a considerar que la siguiente mañana los esperaba escondida detrás de la noche para separarlos.

Había sido él quien la había presionado contra su cuerpo o ella quien se había arrojado en sus brazos, no lo sabían ni les importaba. Cayeron juntos sobre la cama, uniéndose sin preámbulos, sin perder tiempo en desnudarse del todo. Y ahí dieron rienda suelta a la multitud de emociones que desbocaron sus corazones.

Con una urgencia Gaara tiró de su vestido completamente y dejó al descubierto el cuerpo de Venus de la ojiperla , era igual o más perfecto cuerpo que poseía . Un dolor exquisito se acumuló en su entrepierna. Sería una misión imposible amarla dulcemente y lentamente. Trataría de controlar el terrible fuego que lo consumía.

Ella se deleitaba con su fuerza, descubría nuevos placeres a medida que la iba envolviendo con su cuerpo. La rodeaba con sus brazos, que la estrechaban cada vez con más fuerza, como si fueran de acero. Las manos de Hinata avanzaron torpemente por la camisa y apenas había logrado retirársela cuando la boca de él entró en contacto con su abrasadora piel.

No sólo se desprendieron de su ropa sino también de sus inhibiciones, de todos los atavíos exteriores y secundarios que la sociedad colocaba entre ambos.

Su pasión no sabía nada de incomodidades, recostados sobre la angosta cama seguían acomodándose en su suave abrazo. El pelirrojo encajó la rígida vibración de su cadera en la suavidad . Sus sentidos reanimados advirtieron la dureza de su estómago y su abdomen presionando contra ella, la hombría de su amado buscaba el contacto con su piel. Y ante esa insólita emoción Hinata flexionó la espalda e instintivamente acercó todavía más sus blancas cimas a la lengua y labios sedientos del aristócrata, él se pegaba a ellas como si de ahí brotara la vida.

La pasión crecía a medida que el cuerpo de Gaara se iba acomodando al suyo, meciéndose entre sus piernas la amoldó a él bajo aquel bulto desconocido que la presionaba con tanta intimidad provocando que ella emitiera un dulce quejido.

— **Gaa…Gaaaara **

La melodía afrodisiaca que Hinata expresaba a través de sus dulces gemidos,. Su viaje al sur de ese níveo cuerpo lo hizo encontrar la fuente de donde nacía su deseo y la acarició. Inició con un movimiento ondulante que hizo que Hinata sintiera en su montículo y en su tenso estómago toda la calidez de su cuerpo.

Entonces él pensó que sus dedos tal vez serían ásperos ante la suavidad perfecta de ese centro que emanaba las emociones, pero Hinata apenas pudo respirar cuando la lengua errante de del pelirrojo besó ese punto donde se podían percibir hasta los latidos de su corazón. Aunque él lo acariciaba con extrema delicadeza, ella pensó que se desvanecería con cada milímetro de su suave movimiento, con su constante e incesante invasión.

Y por fin, cuando ella estaba tensa como un arco a punto de estallar Gaara se inclinó ante la hyuuga que vibraba de deseo y lo recibía con el cuerpo arqueado. Él se deslizó separando sus muslos pues el empeño con que ella lo besó le animó a intervenir con mayor pasión, buscaba impacientemente entrar a su cuerpo. su fuerza y su dureza la penetraran, ahogando las protestas, las palabras, los pensamientos.

los cubría con un manto de sudor, del suave golpeteo de sus cuerpos al unirse y del rítmico rechinido de la cama. Durante el resto de la noche, fue fácil reemplazar el miedo por la lujuria.

El mundo de Hinata daba vueltas y cada embate de Gaara intensificaba la espiral líquida de placer que cada vez se plegaba con más fuerza en su interior y la acercaba al momento desconocido del auge. Jadeante, cerró los ojos y se dejó atrapar por el torbellino que la elevó en los aires; su cuerpo se agitaba, se tensaba y flotaba. Era como una burbuja de gozo que iba creciendo desde el centro de su ser amenazando con hacerla estallar.

Entonces Gaara aceleró sus embestidas mientras que su mente se llenaba de las imágenes de la flexible firmeza de aquel cuerpo femenino en sus manos, en su boca, en cualquier parte, en todas partes. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus sentidos mareados del placer más delirante fueron liberados, al tiempo que de su garganta desprendía un sonido estremecido

La fina cuerda de la sensualidad que los arrojó a uno contra el otro, se tensó llevándolos al extremo de la locura. Fueron horas sin minutos. Su unión de fuego y agua permitió que el arroyo de lujuria del pelirrojo desembocara un manantial de vida en el interior de Hinata que por semana no experimentaba algo tan pasional como eso pero no se arrenda de nada todo estaba perdido en su matrimonio.

Y fue entonces cuando ambos llegaron a la cumbre el que sus cuerpos no resistieron mas , y los sumidos en una tenue oscuridad, fundidos el uno con el otro podían escuchar sus corazones latiendo. Quedaron abrazados, cobijados con la de la ventana

**-Te amo Gaara-san-**dijo Hinata acorrucándose en el percho de su amante

**-YO TEMBIEN Hinata-hime** - le respondió

BUENO HASTA QUI AAAA NO QUEIRO VIVIR TENGO EXMANES MUY FUERTES ASU QUE DEJATE POR UNA SEMANA MMM ESTOY EN ESTERA SI QUE ESPERO QUE LE GUSTO OHHH ME VANA MATAR POR ESO ASI QUE DISFRÚTENLO SIIII OHHH NO ME ODIE NNNN PLISSSS SINO LLORARTE MMMMMMM DEJEN SU COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES NOS VEMOS BYEEEE SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA MHIALOVE02 DESE SUERTE EN LOS EXÁMENES


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: UNA DOLOROSA VERDAD, Y UNA P

**CAPÍTULO 7: UNA DOLOROSA VERDAD, Y UNA PROMESAS DEL CORAZÓN **

Hinata apenas se notaba su cuerpo descubierto, Gaara no se hallaba en esa amplia cama que ahora no ocupaba, él se levantó desde que la ojiperla se quedó dormida , solo se puso el pantalón como el pelirrojo no dormía solo quería ver a la mujer que se encontraba es esa cama.

Hinata sintió un cálido abraza y solo se removió para acomodarse en el pecho del pelirrojo , así paso Gaara toda la noche complaciéndola con la mirada sentía que ese momento ere perfecto para los dos , pero en la parta más profunda de su corazón sintió un sentimiento extraño un sentimiento de culpa y traición porque ella no era una mujer libre era una mujer casada y no cualquiera si no era la mujer de su mejor amigo , y él lo consideraba como un hermano.

Pero otra parte de su mente dijo que está bien no te preocupes ello están separados no pre preocupes.

Ya era de día el sol posaba sobre ese habitación la iluminaba, una bella mujer se encontraba tirada sobre esas sabanas, Hinata se removió de repente sus ojos se abrieron por no encontró nada en su cama, parpadeo un poco. se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que se encontraba desnuda se sonrojo un poco por que no sabía dónde se hallaba su ropa asa que solo encontró la camisa del su pelirrojo se sintió feliz porque ahora su vida cambiaria .

**-Bueno días –** dijo Gaara quien estaba parado en la puerta y traía una bandeja d desayuno –**Pensé que aun estabas dormida ** -se acercó a ella quien estaba sorrajada ya que no tenía camisa puesta y ella lo tenía encima de su cuerpo –**Debe tener hambre.**

**-Si arigato –**lo beso en la mejilla tomo el vaso de jugo –**Esta rico el jugo de naranja .mmmm que ricos panecillos los hiciste tu –**el pelirrojo asistió con la cabeza –**Esta delicioso.**

**-No hay nada - **le pareció divertido ver como esa mujer comía lo que es preparo sintió ternura al verla comer parecía una niña pequeña probando su comida favorita – **que bueno que te guste.**

**-MMMMMM gracias Gaara-kun, sabes…que aremos ahora - ** le pregunto agachando la mirada - **¿Qué aremos? Después de lo que paso.**

**-Pues creo que…-** en eso alguien escucharon un ruido que parecía provenir del patio Hinata se paró y miro sigilosamente a la ventana y se alivió un poco que era los niños quien se pusieron a regar los girasoles-**OHHH no son lo niños –**miro con preocupación al pelirrojo quien también estaba –**que hacemos…**

**-pues entonces me voy –**dijo eso Hinata fue al baño para ponerse una bata y le entrego su camisa, Gaara se acomodó bien su ropa y desaparición en una manto de arena , así que presurosa se comenzó a vestir se puso un vestido color lila que le llegaba hasta las rodillas , se hiso una cola de caballo y se puso una chaqueta blanca , salió de allí para recibir a su hijo.

-**Hola mis niños…-**dijo la ojiperla sacando una pequeña regadera en forma de girasol – **Y que tal como las pasaron**

-**Buenos….días mami –**saludo a su mamá corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola , y tomando su regadera – **La pasamos bien y papi cocino bien dice que aprendió a cocina **

**-Enserio ¿Qué bien? **

**-Hola mamá –**dijo su rubio hijo quien se acercó a él y le entrego un paquete pequeño – **El viejo mando esto para ti**

**-ohhh enserio –**tomando el paquete entonces miro su reloj de muñeca –**Hay no,,, ya es tarde tienen que ir a la academia.**

**-Lo olvidamos…-**gritaron sus hijos al mismo tiempo así que fueron a la sus habitaciones y recogieron sus mochilas –**Adiós mami …..**

**-Adiós mis niños les llevare sus almuerzos más tarde - **le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su labio, así que fue a la cocina para preparar la comida de sus hijos y ver que le trajo naruto **-¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?- **se preguntó dejando el paquete en la mesa -**Por qué Naruto me hace eso –** suspiro lentamente así que se decido abrir la caja , se sorprendió de salió una gran cantidad de humo y entonces de miedo tiro la caja al piso y de esa tormentosa nube salió su esposo –**Como es que – **se sorprendió al verlo parado de allí

**-Hola bueno días Hinata, hace tiempo que no te veía solo quiero conversar – **dijo eso se sentó en la silla y miro a Hinata que aún no se novia - ¿**Qué te pasa? Viste algún fantasma o que **

**-¿Qué es lo que hacas aquí? – **le pregunto ya recuperando la cordura en eso le dio la espalda –**Pensé que nuestra relación termino acaso no entiendes ¿Qué no deseo? Verte **

**-Pues yo si ¿quiero verte? Ya es hora de que hablemos de lo nuestro –**le respondió seriamente solo quería estar en paz, quería a sus hijos más a menudo y quizá arreglar las cosas con su esposa – **Quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo.**

**-A llegar a un acuerdo Ja –**dijo sarcásticamente y en tono de burla , se armó de valor y volteo al rubio –**Bien hablemos –**se sentó en el delante del rubio **–que es lo que quieres saber , el cómo me engañaste , eh sido lo suficiente paciente cuando te volviste hokage **

**-De ¿Qué hablas? –**le pregunto muy indignado por la reacción de Hinata –**No sé ¿Por qué de esa ? reacción tu sabias lo iba a pasar sabes que mi prioridad es la aldea**

**-Si lo sé, cómo Hokage debes estar pendiente de todos –**bajo la mirada cuando ellos estaban juntos siempre comprendía sobre su nuevo oficio él se Hokage, pero el tener una familia será también su prioridad pero era su deber pero esta con su familia – **Sabes muchas cosas de que te perdiste **

**-De que hablas**

**-Del nacimiento de Himawari….de los primeros pasos de Bolt –** le respondió habían tantas cosas que se perdió pero no quería decir nada pero ahora después de todo lo que paso creyó que tenía que salir a la luz –**Aun recuerdo como un día cuando Himawari le dio fiebre y.. lloraba por su padre no quería tomar su medicina porque tu no estabas –**hizo una pausa –**Pero no quiero resaltar las cosas que yo , no tienen sentidos.**

**-Sabes….si lo sé, me perdí muchas cosas pero –**se acercó a Hinata y entrelazo sus manos en ella –**Pero sabes que quiero hablar sobre nosotros, sobre nuestros hijos que dices arreglamos la cosas**

**-Sabes que las cosas entre nosotros se acabó –**se soltó del agarre del rubio y se paro para buscar en uno de los cajones un sobre – **toma son los papeles del divorcio-**puso el sobre en la mesa dejando al rubio atónito al escuchar esa palabra **DIVORCIO –Allí están estipulados todos los punto y acuerdos –**como no reaccionaba abrió el sobre y le enseño el papel – **Compartiremos los bienes que contrajimos mientras nos casamos**

**-Por qué me dice eso –**dijo el rubio ahora con sus sentidos bien puestos le quito el papel y con una leída rápida a pesar que odiaba leer lo hizo –**Como no quieres, arreglas las cosas, no quieres ser felices **

**-Ser felices Naruto ….tú me engañaste llore mucho …..Mucho y sabes prometí que cambiaría que ya no sería igual que antes –**suspiro largamente –**Decidí cambiar mi vida y ser otra mujer vivir mi vida **

**-De que hablas…-**le pregunto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pensó que la mujer que amo o mejor dicho ama –**Tienes a alguien por eso no quieres , no quieres estar conmigo **

**-Y si tengo al alguien que más da –**le respondió mirándolo a los ojos **– Mi amor…se acabó cuando vi esas marcas y a esa mujer ¿Cómo me pide eso? Me pides que confié en ti yo ya no puedo confiar en ti …solo en mí y en mis hijos así que si no tienes que decir mejor vete es tarde , no tienes que hacer tus obligaciones como Hokage ese es tu sueño nooo así es mejor que lo hagas Y-** en eso sintió que Naruto la beso al principio no comprendía porque pensó que era una ilusión pero después lo correspondió , ese maldito beso que no olvido estuvieron así un par de minutos y luego el rubio sintió un golpe el su mejilla y un gran empujón haciendo que se cayera **-¿Cómo te atreves? Hacer eso muy escúchame bien nunca me beses yo no quiero estar contigo nunca mas**

**-Está bien pero no me rendiré –**se paró de allí y antes de irse se acercó de ella y la abrazo –**dattebayo –**dicho eso salió de allí , encanto Hinata se quedó parada por más de diez minutos suspiro largamente , negó su cabeza negando y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de refrigerador quería prepáreles algo rico a su niños.

En la academia Shino les decía a sus alumnos que en la tarde recibirán los equipos establecidos y les dio el día libre.

-**Ahhhhhhhhhhh –**suspiro Bolt quien estiro su manos mientas caminaba con Inojin , Chouchou y Shikadai – **Ahora falta mucho para la tarde ¿Qué aremos ahora?**

**-Pues tenemos que espera que problemático - ** le respondió bostezo largamente –**Vamos a patio tengo ganas de dormir.**

**-¿Qué novedad?-**dijo Inojin con ironía – **Y tú que quiere hacer Chou.**

-**Pues tengo hambre así que comeré mi almuerzo ** -se tocó el estómago –**Y veo que no trajiste tu almuerzo Bolt **

**-Pues mi mamá me lo traerá más rato y también nos traerá un poste bien rico **

**-Enserio…-**dijo entusiasmado el rubio Yamanaka – **Tu ****madre prepara deliciosos postes -** se imaginó probando unos deliciosos **Mochis** (son unos pastelitos tradicionales de Japón en forma de pequeñas bolas y de textura blanda que permiten centenares de combinaciones y sabores.) oh uno deliciosos pastelitos de todas las frutas – **Ya quiero probar lo que tu mamá cocina **

**-Si mi madre cocina demasiado bien….es la mejor –**dijo alegremente sabía que su mamá es la mejor en todos cuando miraba los álbumes de fotos su madre siempre resaltaba su belleza – **Si tienes razón mi mamá es la mejor .**

**-Pero las madres son terroríficas –**intervino el Nara recordó que su padre siempre reprenda a su padre y solo su padre decía problemático y recordó las gran reprehenda que le dio la madre de Inojin por no ir a entrenamiento del otro día –**Mi madre siempre anda diciendo no portemos bien o si nos reprende es tan aburrido**

**-Si mi madre siempre anda de mal humor cuando mi padre no hace lo que le pide – **dijo el ojiverde –**siempre dice que nos comportemos **

**-Tal vez tengan razón pero –**comento la morena sacando un paleta –**Si nos portamos mal no nos da comida y eso a mi papá y a mí nos entristece **

**-Pues no todas las madre-**dijo Bolt muy convencido y orgulloso ya que su mamá no era como las otras –**Mi madre es la mejor , siempre tan dulce y compresiva cuando sea grande quiero alguien como mamá y que cocine delicioso **

Después de su animada conversación los niños fueron al patio buscaron el árbol que siempre se sentaban y fueron conversar de varias cosas el cómo será el orden el equipo Bolt sabía que los padres de sus amigos , estarían junto el INO-CHIKA-CHOU renacería el ellos aunque a la futura generación no le interesaba pero el pensó que a quien escogería como su equipo.

En eso llega Hinata trayendo el almuerzo de los niños .

-**Hola mamá …-**saludo el Uzumaki desde lejos y haciendo que ella se acercándose donde su hijo y amigos -**¿Cómo están ? niños esperando los resultados**

**-Si….-**dijeron en coro al mimos tiempo –**Y que me trajiste mamá –**pregunto el rubio muy entusiasmado – **Mi postre también lo trajiste.**

**-Claro que si –**le contesto muy alegremente le entrego cuatro bentus- **Aquí están sus almuerzos uno es para Hima-cha y el otro es para Mio –chan entrégaselos si –**el pequeño asistió con la cabeza-**Bueno es hora de irme nos vemos niños **

**-Adiós…-**se despidieron de la ojiperla , así que hicieron un circulo para ver que les trajeron a Bolt ,asi que abrió en bento de dulces –**OHHHH-**exclamo el rubio –**MMMM que rico dangos y pastelitos de canela **

**-Chouchou quiere….**

**-Entonces vamos a comer** –dijo Bolt

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Entonces la nueva generación Shinobi almorzaron y contaron muchas anécdotas y sueños que en un futuro quería realizar pero los niños no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba era Sarada Uchiha sentada sola como siempre .

Sarada no hablo con nadie después del beso accidentado que le dio Bolt no sabía que hacer o que decir pero una parte de su cuerpo le decía a que se acercaba para conversar con el pero su corazón le decía que no que se calle.

En eso observó que alguien se acercaba al grupos de niños . eran dos pequeñas una de ella era su hermana y la otras una niña que jamás había visto nunca en la aldea

**-Hola Bolt nii-san –**dijo la pequeña abrazando a su hermano –**Mi mami me trajo, el almuerzo siiii que bien.**

**-Hola chicos y como están – **pregunto la azabache –**Por qué me miran así-**todos miraron a la pequeña amiga de los hermanos Uzumaki-**Tengo algo en la cara o que.**

**-No solo es que siempre nos impresiona tu Byakugan –**le respondió Chouchou vio como Mio cogido sus colitas y oculto sus ojos en ellas - ** No me malinterpretes solo que .**

**-Lo que chouchou trata de decir , es que nos parece raro que non heredaras los dos ojos …pero igual te vez bien –**intervino Inojin haciendo que esa mira al rubio que le dijo que se ve bien –**Ohhh si nos contaron la historia de tu mamá y que era pariente lejano de los Hyuuga.**

**-Es por eso que somos hermanas –**dijo orgullo Himawari, estaba feliz porque ya no tenía prima de su edad – **Y por eso también está aquí porque desea convertirse en ninja .**

**-Si…ese es mi es mi destino-**explico la morena soltándose sus colas –**No tengo habilidades como mis hermanos , así que mi madre me dijo que mejor no hacer nada en mi vida Me convertiré es ninja .**

**-Si es ser ninja es fantástico puede hacer muchas cosas –**dijo Bolt alegremente - **puedes hacer muchas cosas , realizar misiones proteger a los demás y combatir a los villanos.**

**-Pero no solo eso yo soy del clan Yamanaka , mi abuelo Inoichi era uno de los mejores (traspasose qui averiguar) y quiero superar a mis padres.**

**-Todos aquí en general venimos de grandes generaciones ninjas –**explico Shikadai a la nueva del grupo - **Kohona desde sus inicios como Tobirama Senju , su sueño era crear una gran aldea en donde reinara la paz y donde se formarían grandes ninjas y las futuras generaciones tratan de realizar esa paz. Y no nosotros como la nueva generación nuestro deber es mantener esa paz como lo hicieron nuestro padre . **

**-Si yo también prometo que…mantener esa paz –**dijo Bolt muy entusiasmando – **Ser el mejor ninja de Konoha superare al viejo y protegeré a mi hermana y a mi madre**

**-Pues no tendrás que protegerme nii-san –**intervino la pequeña Uzumaki apretando sus pequeñas manitos –**Yo soy Himawari Uzumaki Hyuuga prometo honrar y proteger a mis padres y también a ti hermano –**miro al rubio determinación – **y seré mejor que mis padres **

**-Tiene razón, yo seré la mejor de mi generación el clan Akibichi –**dicho chouchou

-**Pues igual yo Soy Mio no soy de Konoha pero ahora es mi hogar tratare se superar a mis hermanos aprenderé muchas técnicas para enfrentarlo **

**-Entonces esta dicho, a partir de hoy seremos la más grande generación de Konoha – **entonces miro a sus amigos –**Están de acuerdo **

**- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-**gritaron al mismo tiempo, después de eso comenzaron a comer y realizaron una pequeño entrenamiento estuvieron así por un buen rato.

Lejos de allí en la sala de reunión se hallaban los dos Kages estuvieron debatiendo los nuevos equipos en la nueva generación de ninjas de konoha .

**-Bueno al fin que aburrido** - dijo Shikamaru bostezando cansadamente ya hacía dos horas que estaban allí debatiendo que gennin complementaba cada equipos –**Ya es hora de informar las los instructores yo iré , nos vemos – **introdujo los papeles en un sobre y desapareció.

**-Y bueno dime que paso –**dijo Gaara miro al rubio quien esta con una profunda meditación y no quiera que el sufrirá mas –**Cuál es tu relación con Hinata …temari me dijo algunas cosas me comento que pelearon .**

**-Si es verdad –**le contesto Naruto se rasco la cabeza –**No se puedo hacer , ella no me quiere se que cométenos errores .**

**-Todos cometemos errores Naruto pero ¿Qué tal si? Hinata encontró a alguien –**entonces la cara de la Naruto cambio de pasivo a furioso no sabía cómo reaccionar al comentario del pelirrojo **-¿Qué te pasa estas bien?**

**-Sabes algo –**dijo muy alarmado –**tu sabes algo sabes si Hinata tiene a alguien.**

**-Naruto primero tranquilízate **–respondió calmadamente ** , **no quería que su amigo sufriera de esa forma no quería que descubriera que su amigo se enterara que el tiene una relación con su esposa –**Solo es una opinión , nada más que arias si ella no desea nada contigo .**

**-No lo sé qué hacer quiero recuperar a mi esposa pero no sé cómo – **suspiro muy apenado –**Tu sabes cómo puedo recuperarla.**

**-Pues eso , no depende de ti depende de ella quizás ya que otra persona ocupa su lugar –**así que tomo su sombrero de kage y se lo puso –**Bueno ese es mi consejo , ya me voy**

**-Eso es lo único , no me dice nada mas –**se levantó de la silla y se le enfrento –**Solo que es que tú sabes algo , es por eso no me dices nada.**

**-Pues eso no es algo que tienes que discutir con ella **–camino hacia la puerta al abrió pero antes que saliera – **Solo te pido que seas fuerte si ella …..Encuentra un nuevo amor-**dicho eso salió de allí dejando al rubio más confundido que nunca

**-Eso …lo voy a saber ¿Quiero saber ?¿quién me quiere? Quitar el amor de Hinata – **Así que no puedo más fue en busca de explicaciones mejor dicho a vigilar a Hinata y su posible rival.

Hinata caminaba por bosque cerca de un gran arroyo quería refrescarse un poco se quitó los zapatos y su chaqueta la doblo delicadamente y lo puso cerca de una roca

**-MMMMMM hace tiempo que no me refrescaba – **dijo en voz alta camino con mucho cuidado, libero un poco de chacra y se liberó el agua se dispersó en todo su cuerpo -**que relajante –**en eso sintió que alguien la rodeara en sus brazos-**Hola Gaara-san**

**-¿Cómo estás?-**dándole la vuelta y la beso en sus labio –**tienes un olor muy agradable **

**-Tu igual vueles a canela y fresas –**en eso miro hacia sus pies se encontraban mojados –**Ohhh no tus pies están muy mojados –** así le lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo fuera del riachuelo - **Lo siento….debiste caminar por el agua**

**-No te disculpes –**acaricio su cabello se alegró al verla tan feliz y eso le hacía muy feliz – **solo es un poco de agua.**

**-Te puede enfermaran- **protesto así que lo hizo sentase en una roca y comenzó a sacer sus ropa utilizó un parte de su chacra para hacerlo, Gaara está feliz era la mujer perfecta no sé cómo Naruto pude hacerla tantas cosas pero él no se portó con buen amigo al acostarse con su esposa, pero ya no le importaba ni a ella tampoco así que se la jalo del brazo y la hizo sentar en sus piernas - **No hagas eso , solo quédate así un por un instante –** Hinata se acorruco en el pecho y miro al rostro del pelirrojo y no pudo más y lo besaron.

Naruto los vio desde lejos y miro una escena que jamás olvidara en toda su vida , su hermano , su amigo la esta traicionándolo con su esposa la mujer que le prometió se fiel hasta que la muerte los separe quería ir para allá y enfrentarlo pero no podía , así que una trago amargo se fue de allí dejando a los dos amantes solos alli.

Bueno hasta aquí ohhhh lego la semana más difícil en mi vida mm tengo dos exámenes importante en mi vida mmm voy a llorar espero que le guste ese capítulo ohh no se preocupes todo se solucionara Gaara no será el mismo porque los descubrían pero no los peques si no una rubia y un moreno esoe que le guste dejen sus cometarios y opiniones no vemos byeee


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: REENCUENTRO Y AFIRMACION PAR

**CAPÍTULO 8: REENCUENTRO Y AFIRMACION PARTE 1**

Hinata y Gaara los dos amantes se besaban apasionadamente en aquel riachuelo era el beso prohibido que lo hacía más intenso poco a poco ese calor se escabullía a través de sus cuerpos los cuerpos les pedía a gritos que se desasieran poco a poco de sus ropas .

-**No creas que con un beso me contentaras-** dijo rodeando su cintura, se haría del rogar un poquito-**sabes que no eres una sirvienta ..yo me encargare de secarme**

**-Solo era ayudar -** repartía besos por todo su rostro-**Te molesto ¿Qué hiciera eso?-**dijo haciendo un puchero

**-Gemías como si yo te estuviera poseyendo y no era cierto**- le reclamo.

**-Pero si tú quieres...-** susurro a su oído-... **puedes tenerme, solo hazlo cariño**

**-Hinata... no tientes a tu suerte**- gruño, porque tomaría enserio sus palabras.

**-Me gustan los retos**- se despegó de él. Quitándose el pantalón que le dio. Mostrando así, sus piernas blancas

**-Así que ese era tu plan ¿Eh?-** ahora entendía lo que quería hacer ahora tenía que tomar la iniciática

**-Parece que tienes algún plan en esto, bello día** - llego a él con pasos sensuales. Acariciando con su mano el pecho del pelirrojo cubierto por su camisa roja - **¿qué hará? usted como el Kazekage**

**-Hyuuga .. me estas llevando al límite**- no quería perder la cordura, pero ella era un arma mortal sensual y esas caricias que daba debían de estar prohibidas para el mundo entero, lo estaba matándole deseo.

**-Quiero que me lleves al límite**- acerco sus labios rozándolos suave, tomando su labio inferior y besándolo con todo el placer que pudiera tener.

Hinata solo tenía con su ropa interior que le presto. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con deseo se toparon con ojos perla él tenía una expresión seductora en su rostro. La Riviera dándoles una escena más romántica y sexual.

Se inclinó para darle un beso muy apasionado, lenguas chocando entre gemidos otra ligera de bloqueo de sus labios. Como al igual que la primera vez que se dieron. La mano del pelirrojo comenzó a descender lentamente desde la cadera hasta el final, a tientas a su parte inferior.

La sangre estaba empezando a subir de prisa hasta la cabeza , la Hyuuga levanto su rodilla en poco para sentir su hombría levantándose. Él gemía suavemente en su boca, ya que terminó el beso. Se miraron de cerca, a los ojos del otro por un momento, entonces Hinata agarró sus tirantes de su vestido y se quitó por completo , dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Continuando con lo que estaban haciendo dejando al descubierto su ropa interior. Gaara fue tentado ahora a dar de nuevo el primer paso simplemente mirando a su figura menuda y delgada en la ropa interior de él , para Gaara se sentía hipnotizados al ver a sus amaga solo con la ropa interior pues se sentía en la gloria porque a pesar de los años era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Konoha

A Hinata le gustaba su apariencia sin ropa, ella miraba a sus pectorales cincelados, sus bien construidas abdominales, todo el camino a su bien dotada zona. Ella le dio una mirada seductora de deseo, cuando comenzó a cerrar sus labios con él de nuevo. Gaara llevó sus manos a la espalda dando pequeñas caricias, dejándolos que se deslizaran a sus pechos Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin la había quitado por completo su pantalón.

Gaara siguió, tendió una mano hacia la ropa interior, buscando en ella y le acarició los labios vaginales con sus dedos extendidos. Él esbozó una sonrisa seductora sólo escuchar gemir y retorcerse de placer. Sus dos dedos acariciaban y luego se inserta en su vagina, a través de un ritmo de meter y sacar. Sus gemidos intensificó a medida que bombea los dedos en las paredes vaginales a un ritmo mayor. La forma en que se hizo la expresión de su rostro le había dicho a el pelirrojo que lo necesitaba. Ella lo necesita ahora.

Él dejó de bombear los dedos en ella, y los sacó. Se sentía la humedad y la humedad en sus dos dedos de haber hecho esas movidas a ella. volvió con un pequeño beso, como ahora se había despojado del último elemento de la ropa interior de sus piernas, tirando hacia fuera y sobre la alfombra. Ahora estaba endurecido y listo en su primera vez haciendo esto con la chica enfrente, quien era su novia en secreto y amaba tanto. Su virilidad erguida estaba frotando y rectificado en sus labios vaginales resbaladizas, por lo que aún más deseado que él la tomara.

**-Espera, Hinata** –dijo el kazekage antes de que pudiera seguir adelante.-Yo. **.. No tengo un preservativo conmigo.**

**-Tú no tienes que hacerlo**. Estoy tomando la píldora.

le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en un beso profundo, y poco a poco cayeron en el suelo. Ella gimió con fuerza al sentir sus largos centímetros que llegaban más lejos de las profundidades de sus cavidades vaginales. Terry llego hasta el fondo, hasta meterlo todo.

-**Gaara…. sigue. ….Sólo llévame contigo**.-le pidió con su voz suave.

Gaara empezó a embestir en su caliente y húmeda vagina, a un ritmo lento, la ojiperla rodeo las piernas envueltas en su cintura y sus uñas cavando en la espalda. Para el pelirrojo, se sentía suave como el terciopelo, simplemente empujando dentro y fuera de ella un ritmo lento. Para Hinata , sin embargo, incluso si le gustaba la sensación de él dentro de ella, no le gustaba el ritmo a dónde iba.

Elevo las manos y agarro firmemente los hombros del pelirrojo , lo que hizo confundir por su acción. A continuación, volcó sus posiciones, de modo que su espalda estaba sobre las cálidas piedra del ese bello riachuelo y ella fue sobre la parte superior. Ella se sujetó firmemente su hombría con su intimidad y lo tuvo en el punto exacto. Hinata puso sus caderas una y otra vez sobre él, con las manos coloca ahora en su finamente construido pecho, Gaara agarró sus caderas como ella lo montó salvajemente, su cabello rubio, largo y salvaje se movía de adelante hacía atrás a su ritmo, mientras ella gemía en voz alta a la sensación de él dentro de ella. Sus manos se colocaron ahora en sus pechos de color blanco lechoso, acariciándolos y burlarse de ellos con toques de luz.

-¡Ah! ... dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras sus manos delgadas y suaves tomaban pedazos de su piel.

Gaara maldijo, al sentir como las paredes se apretaban sobre su hombría endurecido, ya que ella había continuado con sus movimientos sobre las caderas de él y lo montó muy bien. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la victoria y él seguro que no se iba a venir dentro de ella en esta posición. La ojierla lanzó un grito de sorpresa, ya que a Gaara volcó sus posiciones una vez más para que él estaba en la cima. Golpeó en sus profundidades lisas, con mucho poder y más rápido de lo habitual. La ojiperla gimió en voz alta, incluso en sus golpes rápidos, como él se quejó en su cuello.

**-¡Ah, Ah, Ah! Gaaraa…..! Más...Gaaraaaaaaaaaaa mas!-** Candy casi le gritó a su potente empuje.

Ellos estaban acercadose más y más al punto culminante, sus orgasmos. El ojiverde cerró sus caderas varias veces más y traté de no liberar su semen, como él apretaba los dientes más o menos. Pero ya estaba llegando a su fin.

-Me vengo-Hinata lanzó un grito.

Gaara dio un empuje pocas más poderosos, enterrando su rostro en su cuello gimiendo en voz alta su nombre. gritó el de él, como sus paredes vaginales apretaron con fuerza su virilidad endurecida, el cual derramaba su semilla dentro de ella. Sus jugos fluyeron y cubierto su pene. El orgasmo se prolongó por un momento en conjunto, como Gaara se desplomó sobre sus pechos, los dos jadeando fuertemente. Estaban pegajosos de sudor. Toda esa hermosa rivera era el escenario de ese bello momento de amantes

**-Eso fue increíble, amor **- dijo Hinata jadeando a la ligera.

**-Me alegro que te haya gustado**.- sonrió el pelirrojo endiabladamente.

**-Es un poco tarde**.- Hinata habló en voz baja. -**Tal vez deberíamos irnos mis niños deben regresar pronto a casa **

-Si-. Estuvo de acuerdo en un tono silencio-**Y cuando le días a tus hijos sobre los nuestro-**le soltó esa pregunta haciendo que ella abriera los ojos – **Le dirás.**

**-Pues si ¿Qué es hora?-**se paró para buscar su ropa interior el vestido y comenzó a vestirse –**dame dos días le iré planteando la idea**

**-está bien –**esa fue la respuesta simple que le hizo Gaara ya que era un hombre muy comprensible y las cosas entre ellos iban muy rápido –**Además **Cerca de allí una rubia se encontraba con una canasta en sus manos así que escucho un voz que le parecía muy familiar sí que decidió ir a investigar

**-¿Qué demonios , paso aquí ?-**se preguntó miro a la pareja de amantes medio desnudos los dos –**Gaara…Hinataaaaaaaaaa No…-**Temari sabia la situación de Hinata y Naruto estaban separados y no existía ninguna relación en ellos ,pero su hermano el Kazekage era el amante de la esposa del Hokage los dos amantes los descubrieron y ambos no sabían que hacer o decir – **Díganme que démonos paso aquí**

**-Temari-san…..yo** – en eso sintió una cachetada que la ojiperla no lo esperaba Gaara se metió en la dos mujeres

**-¿Qué es lo que ?estás haciendo Gaara …no sabes lo inmoral que es eso **

**-No es correcto – **intervino Gaara , el sabia correctamente que eso era malo pero ya no podía ocultar ese sentimiento **–Sé que está mal **

**-Temari-san-**dijo Hinata muy angustiada no sabía que hacer o decir , descubrieron su amor prohibido , sabía que estaba mal pero su corazón era más fuerte que la razón –**Yo nooooo.**

**-Cállate….-**grito la rubia controlando su furia incontenida –**No …..¿quiero escucharte? Contigo me las arreglare después-**señalándola , Gaara aún se hallaba entre las dos mujeres

**-Hinata será mejor que te vayas** –le dijo el pelirrojo apartándola a un lado –**ve hablaremos de eso….ahora busca a tus hijos-**la ojiperla asistió con la cabeza se acomodó el vestido se puso los zapatos y salió de allí con su chaqueta en la manos , antes de irse vio como Temari la miraba de una forma grotesca y llena de ira y resentimiento , salió de allí como su vida dependía de ello.

**-¡Gaara….!...exijo que me digas que significa es** –vio cómo su hermano se apartaba de ella y se acomodaba la ropa –**Sabes….¿que eso está mal?**

**-¿Amar está mal? Temari-**pregunto Gaara a su hermana por unos minutos , la vio tranquila y no decía nada -**Dime**

**-Yo no sé ¿Por qué haces eso ? –**cerro sus ojos tratado de tranquilizarse no sabía cómo debía reaccionar –**Yo no digo que el amor sea malo, tu mismo sabes lo que es el amor de una madre , pero no sabes lo que es el amor de una mujer …Hinata ….ella….-**

**-Es la ex esposa de Naruto –**confeso con tranquilidad respiro profundamente –**Sé que eso está mal , que Naruto es mi amigo pero él lastimo mucho a Hinata pero con ella es ahora mía y pronto será mi esposa**

**-¿Qué ?...-**dijo Temari tratando de repetir en su mente lo que acaba de escuchar dijo :su esposa pronto Hinata será esposa de Gaara –**Sabes perfectamente que el consejo de Suna no lo permitirá , no permitirá que tu como Kazekage este con esa mujer**

**-No me interesa nada de eso –**se dio la vuelta y comenzó caminar –**Solo quiero ser feliz , con alguien que me ama y te pediría por favor que aceptes nuestra relación –**dijo eso salió de allí dejando a la rubia parada allí sin decir nada solo quería tras la confesión de su hermano pequeño , n savia cuando tiempo estuvo allí pero tenía que irse salir de allí , así que fue a buscar a su esposo para saber lo que podían hacer , Hinata por su parte fue a su casa pero sus hijos y sobrina aun no llegaban así que decidió irse a comprar para la cena .

**-Así que eso paso – **respondió Shikamaru todo fastidiado porque Naruto no se presentó y él tenía que por hoy ocupar su campo hasta que el fastidioso Hokage llegara -**Sabes tu hermano ya es mayor de edad y no es necesidad de que te alteres.**

**-Pero Shikamaru-**dijo Temari tratando de reputar lo que dijo su esposo –**NO es justo que pase eso puede que no lo sepas pero eso repercutirá entre las alianzas ente Konoha y Suna , habrá una guerra inminente **

**-Ayyyy Cálmate veras que todo se solucionara –**entonces lo supo Temari nunca entenderá a su esposo pero sabía que tenía que confiar en el suspiro pesadamente , en eso se abrió la puerta era Naruto quien entro allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-Lo siento…se me hizo tarde es que tenía que , buscar a mis hijos-**sonrió el rubio pero no parecía triste , los esposos se impresionaron al verlo muy calmadamente y eso les asustaba -**¿Qué es lo que pesa?** **Shikamaru lo siento en verdad.**

**-No pasa nada aaaaaaaaaaaa- **dijo Shikamaru dio un gran bostezo , se levantó la silla para que el escandaloso Hokage se sentara –**Bueno solo tienes que firmar los documente de Suna y Iwa solicitando que tu hijita vaya allá y diera el examen genin que tu mismo impusiste a tu princesa.**

**-Aaaaaa enserio –**respondió tomando los papeles y comenzó a revisarlo

**-Buen nos vemos -**dijo Temari salió de allí dejando a dos los hombres solo

-**Pero Shikamaru –** intervino el rubio dejando los papeles en el escritorio – **Himawari-chan dijo que renunciaría**

**-Tu niñita estuvo aquí hace media hora y dijo que , tomaría otra vez su puesto como Genin , me dijo que comprendas que ella volvería a su puesto-**se rasco la cabeza

**-Pues está bien manda a llamarla –**le dijo abriendo su laptop y comenzó a escribir –**Les mandare un correo, a Iwa **

**-Está bien –**dicho eso salió de allí para buscar a la pequeña ya que Naruto se tardó un rato ,y ocupo su lugar a sí que decidió que se quede solo por un instante .

Naruto vio cómo , su consejero salió de su oficina , así que no pudo más y lloro , lloro como nunca quería morirse no quería estar en ese mundo mirando la felicidad de su casi ex esposa y la de su amigo , saco de su capa dos boletas de Sake y comento a beber

**-Brindo por ustedes dos –**dijo levantando la copa y comenzó a beber –**Aaaaaaa eso si es bueno mmmm espero que Himawari no me vea así, no Bolt de seguro que se enojara…**….**Hinata eres una mala mujer –**sirviéndose otro poquito de sake –**Sabes que a pesar de todo de amo , Hmp debo estar pagando por no hacerte caso ….Yo te odio pero te amo no sé qué quiero en esta vida aaaaaaaaaaa **

Pero en eso, no se dio cuenta que un mujer entro a su oficina, se sorprendió al ver el estado deplorable del hokage, Naruto levanto su rosto y vio a la mujer que entro era una mujer joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años de estatura media le recordaba a Hinata cuando era de su edad con atributos no muy definidos . Cabellera hasta el hombro de color negro y liso , Ojos cristalinos su nombre era Kasai usaba un polera violeta muy ajustaba a su cuerpo , usaba una falda plisada color negro con botas color negro.

-**Hokage-sama –**dijo la chica acercándose a el rubio que rápidamente guardo esa botella de licor –**Se encuentra bien**

**-Hola….hola…..Dime mmmmm no me acuerdo ¿Quién es eres?-**dijo muy apenado por no saber quién era esa misteriosa mujer –**Me podrías decir quién eres **

-**¿Cómo está? Hokage-sama –**saludo cordialmente al rubio –**Ya no se acuerda de mi –**dijo un poco triste –**Soy Kasia….usted fue mi instructor cuando era pequeña. **

-**Hola Kasia ¿Cómo estás ?hace tiempo que te fuiste –**se rasco la cabeza le sonrió –**Si te recuerdo como estas que tal **

-**Pues no hay nada que contar, regrese para unirme otra vez a la fuerzas de konoha – **le dijo con gran orgullo –**Y tu como estas.**

**-Pues bien….biennnnn –**tratando de disimular su dolor –**No es nada te voy a integrar a tu gru….**-en eso una pequeña entro a la oficina del rubio.

-**Hola papi …..-**corrió a la pequeña donde se hallaba si padre paso sobre la mujer sin mirarla –**Como estas papi mmmmm hueles agrio –**olfateo la camisa de su padre

-**No es nada princesa –** acarició su cabello, y su niña le sonrió le recordó a su Hinata mejor dicho a solo Hinata Hyuuha –**Sabes aun quieres hacer el reto , que los kages te impusieron para convertirte en Genin **

-**Pues no papi , los kages no me impusieron ese reto tu si –**dijo tímidamente entonces volteo a la mujer que está mirando muy intensamente a su padre -**¿Quién eres tú? –**le pregunto un poca arisca –**Papi quien es ella **

-**Pues soy**

-**Ella es Kasia Louer –**la presento a la pequeña ella el saludo con la mano –**Saluda Hima-chan**

-**Hola **

-**Hola ..¿Cómo estás ?hace tiempo que te veía me recuerdas –**le respondió mirando a la pequeña –**No me recuerdas nooooo**

-**Noooo no sé quién eres –**se escondió en el pecho de su padre-**Papi quiero irme me llevas a casa **

-**Está bien princesa …..–**se levantó de allí no antes de llamas a Shizune por el intercomunicador y le dijo que es todo por hoy no hay nada pendiente -** pues Kasia –chan nos vemos mi niña solo se siente mal**

**-No te preocupes ..nos vemos Naruto-sensei y un gusto en verte Himawari-chan –**se despidió la morena y salió de allí dejando a padre e hija solos , el rubio miro como se ex alumna se iba y despareció .

Kasia cambiaba por la calles de Konoha muy contenta por haber regresado miro que la aldea creció un poco , tenía hambre y se fue a comprar algún bocadillo y en eso escuchó una cierta conversación

**-Ohhh enserio así que paso –**dijo una aldeana ya mayor que llevaba una canasta de compra en sus manos –**en serio se separaran**

**-Si lo escuche yo misma de los labios Hinata-hime –**dijo otra mujer que acompañaba –**También corre el rumor que una mujer los separo **

**-Pobre debe esta devastada **

**-Si aunque ella no lo demuestra parece que en vez estar triste está feliz –**le contesto a la otra. La morena vio como esa mujeres hablaran su corazón de sintió devastado así que se separaron por eso cuando vio a rubio ya no era el mismo de antes ya no se sintió el aura que lo envolvía llena de alegría y sueños

**-No eso no puede ser tengo que hablar con el** –así que corrió de allí de las dos mujeres que hablaron de esa forma de los esposos Uzumaki.

Naruto junto con Himawari llegaron a la casa allí se encontraron con Bolt quien habla con su madre en la cocina

**-Mamá no es justo –**dijo el pequeño rubio quien ponía la mesa-**me toco con Sarada-teme **

**-No digas es pequeño, sabes que así es la vida –**dijo Hinata quien removía la olla –**y quien es el otro integrante….**

**-Pues es un tal Grou no se su apellido –** le respondió en eso en eso Himawari llego con su padre detrás de ella –**Himawari-ne-chan , viejo….-**en eso Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto.

**-Hola mami ..papi se quedara aquí para cenar puede mami-**dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorro –**Siiiii**

**-Pues si tu padre no tiene una cita .. pues que se quede**

**-Gracias Hinata…-**vio la atención en los ojos de su ex mujer( por ahora jajaj) miro a Bolt quien puso un maten y los platos –

**-Mis niños vayan a bañarse parece que la cena se alargara mucho –**dijo Hinata, Bolt y Himawari corrieron a sus baños sabían que su padre tenía que estar solo y un esperanza creció en sus pequeños corazones por que su padre se reconciliarían.a

-**No sé por qué estás aquí –**dijo Hinata sacando la salsa de soya en el refrigerado -**¿Qué es lo que planeas?**

**-Pues eso debería preguntarte ti.**

**-Ahhh no sé qué ¿Qué hablas?-**le respondió tratando de no escuchar la forma grosera en que le contesto –**Dime de frente **

**-Te vi con Gaara besándose –**Hinata volteo impresionada tras la confesión de su casi ex esposo –**Te vi , como besabas a él como me besabas a mi **

**-Jaa eso no incumbe yo beso como se me dé la gana además –**le respondió tratando se mantenerse calmada –**Estamos separados.**

**-Pues te equivocas –**se acercó a ella Hinata tembló ante en contacto de su esposo quien la tomo por amabas manos –**Mira tus manos**…..-levanto sus manos de más mujer para que lo viera –**Aun tienes la alianza, si quiere divorciarte de mí tendrás que respetarme hasta que yo decida firma ese papel **

**-No me interesa quiero estar lejos de ti…me rompiste el corazón y no quiero estar-**Naruto no pudo más y beso aquella mujer que por todos estos años lo amo sus labio se unieron en eso beso , como se besaron con esa intensidad esa pasión que olvidaron ese beso que estaba empolvado por diferentes formas

Hasta aquí ohhhh ya vera lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo **CAPÍTULO 8: REENCUENTRO Y AFIRMACION PARTE 2 y tres ya verna lo que psa asi que tengan paciencia soy naruhina peque quiero que Naruto sufra un poquito jajajja peor no se preocupe ya verán el desenlace de esta gran historia nos vemos bye se cuidan deje su cometarios y opiniones **


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: REENCUENTRO Y AFIRMACION PAR

**CAPÍTULO 9: REENCUENTRO Y AFIRMACION PARTE 2**

**FHASBLACK **

-¡**No sé!¿ por qué estás aquí? –**dijo Hinata sacando la salsa de soya en el refrigerado -**¿Qué es lo que planeas?**

**-Pues eso debería preguntarte ti.**

**-¡Ahhh ¡!no sé qué! ¿Qué hablas?-**le respondió tratando de no escuchar la forma grosera en que le contesto –¡**Dime de frente!**

**-¡Te vi con Gaara besándose –**Hinata volteo impresionada tras la confesión de su casi ex esposo –¡**Te vi! , como besabas a él ¿como me besabas a mi? **

**-Jaa eso no ¡incumbe! yo beso como se me dé la gana además –**le respondió tratando se mantenerse calmada –¡**Estamos separados!.**

**-Pues te equivocas –**se acercó a ella Hinata tembló ante en contacto de su esposo quien la tomo por amabas manos –**Mira tus manos**…..-levanto sus manos de más mujer para que lo viera –**Aun tienes la alianza, si quiere divorciarte de mí tendrás que respetarme hasta que yo decida, firma ese papel **

**-¡No! me interesa ¿quiero? estar lejos de ti…me rompiste el corazón y no quiero estar-**Naruto no pudo más y beso aquella mujer que por todos estos años lo amo sus labio se unieron en eso beso , como se besaron con esa intensidad esa pasión que olvidaron ese beso que estaba empolvado por diferentes formas

**FINFHASBLACK **

Ese beso ese fruto fortuito , Naruto y Hinata ambos lo necesitaban ambos necesitaban encontrarse por ese beso por ese maldito beso que ninguno de los dos quiera ambos se hicieron daño y ninguno de los dos lo quería reconocer , pero ese beso los lleno a esa pasión olvidaba .

Naruto recargo a Hinata la sentó en el estante y allí comenzó a sacarle el delantal sin soltarla por su parte Hinata no hizo nada para detenerse en ese mismo instante , después le subió el vestido hasta llegar a la cintura, las manos de rubio fueron a las hombros de la ojiperla y bajo los tirantes hasta abajo , le hizo notar sus bellos y carnosos senos en lo cual el prometió jamás dejarlos .la mano del rubio se introdujo por debajo de esta acercándose a la entrepierna de la Hyuuga que ante este contacto separo su boca de la de él para gemir.

-**Na... Naruto... ¿Qué... Que haces?!Noooooo!**– Dijo Hinata con algo de dificultad, trato de zafarse , pero su cuerpo no quería, quería ser mas

**-¿Que parece que hago?-**Le respondió con voz ronca mientras sus labios bajaban por el cuello de su esposa , Naruto no podía creer lo que estar a punto de hacer –**Ya veras ¿Qué te sucede por tu osadía?**

Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Naruto por encima de su chaqueta hokage , sabía que ese no era el mejor momento ya que ellos dos estaba distáncianos , pero su mente tanto como su cuerpo se olvidaron por un instante que lugar, los ello dos importaba sin importa el resto

Ella gimió más fuerte al sentir como una de las manos de Naruto se cerraba encima de uno de sus pechos y lo masajeaba Al escucharla gemir, la excitación de Naruto se descontrolo ,un impulso introdujo sus manos sobre la entrepierna de la mujer y saco intempestivamente su ropa interior y la tiro al bote de basura .

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez en un beso apasionado, Naruto seguía en uno de los pechos de Hinata, ella por su parte, tomo bajo totalmente la un impulso y llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón del rubio y lo bajo juntos con sus bóxer sintió que su gran hombría de Naruto hacia relucir allí pleno listo para entrar allí en la cavidad de Hinata .

-¡**Ahora! experimentaras algo... ¿Qué jamás? Sentirías con ningún hombre-**dicho eso encontró a la calidad de Hinata, se estremeció y los dos cuerpos danzaron unidos **–Ahhhh**

**-Ahhh, ahhhh… Naruto… ¡NARUTO!**

Miles de fuegos artificiales se dispararon en su interior, su cuerpo convulsionó en unA intensa pasión de amor, Naruto bebió todo lo que ella emanaba como si fuera un sediento en mitad del desierto; el cuerpo de ambos estaba perlado por una fina capa de sudor…

Naruto levantó la cara para extasiarse con la expresión caliente de su esposa… se incorporó y la beso apasionadamente, mientras acariciaba y jalaba los sensibles pezones de Hinata, ella soltó un gemido y comprendió que su esposo aún no lograba su propia liberación…

**-Ahhhhggggg, Hinata vezzzz… mi amor, sigues vez como mi cuerpo te hace sentir pasión …**

Naruto jaló al borde de la despensa, la cadera de Hinata, ella sentada y él permaneció hincado como estaba, se puso entre sus piernas abiertas y simplemente de una estocada se hundió en su vagina y ella echo un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose contra sus brazos hacia atrás y enredó sus piernas en la cadera de él… y él simplemente comenzó a embestir de manera casi animal a su esposa…

**-Narutooooooo Nooooooo **-entonces la imagen Gaara vino a su mente , no sabía cómo zafarse del agarre de Naruto así que tomo un cucharon que estaba frente de ellos y se lo estampo en la cara haciendo que esta se sus cuerpos se separan y el rubio retrocediera intempestivamente .

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre?** **Hacerme eso –**se acomodó la ropa y fue a lavarse la cara y el resto de su cuerpo –**ERES UN IDIOTA …es mejor que te largues de aquí.-**respiro con dificultad no quería gritar para no preocupar a sus niños

-**Jaaa no se con me modalidad me dices eso-**dijo levantándose del sueño , se acomodó la ropa y se limpió con su mano la herida que tenía en la sien –**Y bien que lo disfrutabas**

**-NO sé que de hablar es mejor que te vayas….-**lo miro con furia al rubia

**-Está bien me iré –**le dio la espalda pero en ello llegaron los pequeños

-**Papi…-**dijo Himawari saltado a los brazos de rubio –**Papi … te quieroooo**

**-oye viejo ya te vas **

**-Si Bolt –**se incluso también y cargo a su hijo –**Tengo algo pendiente y ya no**** Lo puedo aplazar –**entonces coloco a su hijos en cada silla –**Los siento niños, pero mañana aremos un día de campo **

**-Enserio papi-**dijo ilusionada Himawari quien veía con mucha ilusión el posible que su padres se reconcilien –**Y mami, también ira-**miro a su madre que estaba de espaldas

**-Puess-**se volteo para responder a la pregunta de su hija –**No lo sé siiii**

**-Claro que iras mamá –**interrumpió Bolt , a su madre ya que no quería que su hermanita sufra –**Iras mamá si**

**-Si pequeño iré –**dijo con resignación sabía que si negociaría con él es imposible , heredo lo de su padre lo insistente –**Muy …ya que están listos para cenar **

**-Siiiiiiii- **gritaron los pequeños niños Uzumakis

**-Bueno será mejor que me vaya – **dijo Naruto viendo como su esposa serbia a su hijos la cena y eso extrañaba de ello , estaba cenar con su familia no importa la media noche siempre comían helado o bolas de arroz con te , cuando el regresaba de la oficina –**Nos vemos mis niños** –se acercó a sus hijos para estampar un beso en la cabeza a cada uno de sus hijos –**Adiós **

**-Espera te acompañare –**contesto Hinata quien caminaba hacia la salida junto con su esposo dejando una risa confabuladora de sus niños

**-Nii-san ¿crees que? mami y papi se reconcilien –**le preguntó al rubio quien comía rápidamente lo que le prepara su mama –**Crees que volveremos hacer una familia**

**-No te preocupes-**le dijo el rubio el también quieran que sus padres estén juntos ya que sus amigos están preocupados por los hermanitos Uzumakis –**Ellos se arreglarán**…**y por cierto donde esta Mío-chan**

**-Pues en la mañana vino a la tía Mía y dijo que la llevara fuera de la aldea –**respondió al rubio para que no preocupara por su prima y después es esa pequeña conversación de dedicaron a cenar

Naruto caminaban lentamente al igual que Hinata los dos no decía nada solo en ese mismo instante solo el silencio los invadía. Llegaron al corredor y ella no acompaño a la puerta vio cómo se ponía los zapatos

**-Pues me voy….-**en eso sintió el bofetón que le dio Hinata **-¿Qué fue eso? Por qué me golpeas –**le pregunto un poco alterado

**-Te lo mereces…. Por por…aprovéchate de mí** –le respondió sonrojándose por hacerle hecho el amor en la cocina sin importante que sus hijos los escucharan

**-Pues querida déjame decirte** –se acercó peligrosamente haciendo que Hinata retrocediera unos dos pasos hacia atrás a ella - **que tú, también contribuiste** , **además gemías** **cuando te hacia el amorrrrr- **Hinata lo miraba con furia asi que son resistió mas y le quiso dar un cachetada pero naruto cogió su brazos para detener el golpe –¿**Que acaso te molesta ?**

**-Pues si me molesta –**se soltó del agarre del rubio –**Eso no se llama hacer el amor –**dijo Hinata tratando de burlarse del Naruto -**Sabes ¿qué? Gaara me hacer el amor mejor que tu –**la cara del rubio cambio rotundamente esas palabras lo enojaron más que nunca no sabía cómo interpretarlo, su hombría deshonrada por la confesión de Hinata –**No sabe SSSS yo gemía y gemía cuando me hace el amor y me hacer sentir una verdadera mujer **

**-¡Cállate!-**eso ya no pudo mas i le devolvió la cachetada , haciéndola caer al piso –**Es una …..-**Hinata se levantó con del suelo con su mano en su mejilla derecha-NO-dijo que acaba de hacer acaba de golpear a Hinata la madre de sus hijos por no controlarse y la golpeó se sintió un cobarde en ese instante –**Hinata yoo**

**-Veteeee ,…-**Hinata se sentía descontrolada no sabía que hacer ese instante solo atino eso y entonces observo que tenía aun su anillo de bodas y se lo lanzo la rubio –**quiero que te vayas de aquí…y te lleves eso** –dicho eso dejo al rubio impresionado por la reacción de Hinata y también por la acción cobarde que el cometió cayo de rodilla con lágrimas saliendo de esos bellos ojos azules con su mano temblorosa cogió el anillo y salió de allí como si su vida dependiera de ello

Corrió por todo el bosque solo que ese anillo en la mano se detuvo en una árbol el cuan tenía un hueco y tomo una gran botella de sake y comenzó a beberla así camino sin rumbo esta con su cabeza dándole vueltas y vueltas y en eso sitio que chocaba con alguien

**-Naruto-sensei-**dijo Kasia estupefacta que lo miraba en el suelo olía al licor espeso y amargo **-¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

**-Todos….comentemos errores ¡sabes !-**aun tendido en el suelo y aun no soltando el anillo-**odio todo le miii-**se sentó con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –**Soy un mal padre y por eso **

**-¡Nooooo!-**grito Kasia tocándole delicadamente la mejilla de rubio que permisiva roja por el golpe que le dio Hinata-**Tú no eres así, ** **eres el mejor no te rindes y siempre eres valiente nos salvaste de la cuarta guerra ninja **

**-De que me sirve ser un héroe y no soy capaz de mantener a mi esposa junto con migo-**sus lágrimas salieron rápidamente de su ojos –**por eso Hinata no me ama**

**-Nooo ya basta de decir eso-**le grito abrazándolo al rubio y el hizo lo mismo **-Basta piensa en tu hijos ellos te necesitan si , ella no quiere nada contigo entonces déjala **

**-No puedo aun la amo-**le confeso soltado más lagrimas -**Yoooo**

**-Nooo tu nada ahora debes ¡vivir! por tus hijos –**le dijo Kasia tomando el rostro el rubio **-¡Piensa! En tus hijos**

**-Aun la amo –**en eso sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas y se desmayó en los brazos de la morena

-**Naruto-sensei-**miro al rubio lo movió tratando de despertarlo, pero eso vio que no podía así que decidió irse que lo llevaría así casa, así que lo recargo el su hombro y desapareció , cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio , fue a la habitación del rubio asi con mucho cuidado lo tendió en la cama y le quito lo zapatos **–Naruto-sensei …..no ¿quiero que? Sufras de esa manera-**se sentó en la cama y le acaricio la bella cabellera dorada –**Así que are que te olvides de esa mujer-**se inclinó para darle un beso al bello durmiente

**-Kasia..¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-**dijo Hitomi ella era una amiga de la morena, desdé que estaban en la academia ninja , tenía su cabello largo hasta la cintura color castaño claro , de estatura mediana ojos claros usaba un pantalón color negro y una chaqueta de color azul claro con zapatos negro , entro a la casa del Hokage por que vio a su amiga entrar en actitud sospechosa junto con él y después vio esa escena del beso -**No puedes hacer eso**

**-Pero tú , no sabes –**se paró para ver a su amiga directamente a los ojos quien estaba molesta por que eso estaba muy enojada –**Hinata-san , no lo ama **

**-Si pero eso no te intensa –**le contesto cruzo su brazos –**sabes lo que es implica , puedes ser la amante del Hokage la que todos están hablando**

**-Pero yo**

**-Sera mejor que conversar en otra parte-**dijo Hitomi caminado hacia la puerta-**vamos a la sala , para conversar –**entonces salió de allí junto con la morena se sentó junto a ella en el sillón –**Y dime ¿por qué?**

**-Lo amo, lo ame desde siempre y no importa nada mas –**le confesó Kasia a la castaña haciendo que se sorprendiera más-**Yo lo amo y luchare por él.**

**-Aaaaa- **suspiró largamente ella sabía que su querida amiga ama al hokage a pesar que él estaba casado **-¿Qué aremos? contigo**

**-Solo quererme **

**-Está bien, yo te ayudare –**Kasia abrazo a la castaña , en honor a su amistad , asi que decidieron quedarse para ver lo que el hokage necesitaba

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levantó temprano con los ojos algo hinchados porque lloro por traicionar de esa manera a Gaara lo amaba mucho pero se entregó a su casi ex esposo

Pero hoy justamente hoy para no atrasas más la cosas a sus hijos decidió decirles que hoy les confesaría a su hijos que tenia una relación con Gaara.

Así que decidió ir a su antigua casa para recoger una peineta dorada que le regalo su madre antes de morir .

-**Mami tengo hambre-**le dijo Himawari somnolienta porque se había despertado –**Mami …vamos a ir hoy de paseo.**

**-Claro que si mi niña-**beso a la mejilla de su hija quien se encontraba junto ella en la cocina-**mmm es tarde así que solo ha yogurt así que voy a comprar mas ingrediente ohhh llamare a Ichiraku-ramen para el desayuno**

**-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MAMI LLAMA ¿QUIERO RAMEN?-**grito muy efusivamente y corrió abrazo su madre

**-Está bien pequeña**-beso su mejilla se sacó el delantal tenía un vestido plomo y hasta las rodillas y con manga largas –**Lávate …la cara y cámbiate el pijamas , despierta a tu hermano **

**-siiii-**Himawari miro como su madre se iba para comprar, en eso Himawari vio como la ventana se abrió –**Holaaaa Mio-chan llegaste**

**-Hola Himawari-**salto la morena , aun tenia las dos coletitas que le hiso Hinata , usaba un pantalón blanco y polo rojo y zapatos del mismo color del polo –**Hola y tía Hinata **

**-Se fue a compra-**le explico –**vamos al cuanto de nii-chan –**entonces la carita de ángel de Himawari se convirtió en demonio porque siempre las dos le despertaban con un beso y al pequeño rubio no le gustaba que su hermanita y su primita lo besaron

Hinata caminaba por la calles de konoha decidió ir primero su antigua casa para recoger su peineta doraba así que como tenía las llaves de esa casa en la que compartido junto a Naruto y su hijos

En la casa de Naruto

**-ohhh ¿creo que es tarde?-**dijo Naruto levantándose efusivamente de su cama su cabeza le daba vueltas**-¿Cómo llegue aqui?**

**-bueno días Hokage-sama –**salido Hitomi quien llevaba una charola en su mano-**Toma eso es **

**-¿Qué es..? lo que paso –**acerco a la chicas – **porque estás aquí **

**-Pues Kasia te encontró y te trajo , estabas inconsciente –**le explico le entro la charola del desayuno –**por qué no tomas un baño y desayunas allí**

**-Y donde esta Kasia –**le pregunto a la castaña ç

-**Pues ella está la cocina **

**-ohhhh-**solo dijo eso para adentrarse a la baño y justo después de eso Kasia entro a la habitación

-**Naruto-sensei…ya se levantó –**le pregunto a su amiga

-A**sí…-**entonces observo como la morena caminaba de un lugar para otro y por curiosidad encontró en una esquina de la habitación una pequeña caja blanca con un laso rojo así que lo recogió-**ohhh mira eso –**se acercó a la castaña para enseñarle lo que encontró

**-OHH no abras –**gruño la castaña deteniendo a su amiga , tomándola de las mano-**Para , no debes husmear en la cosas ajenas **

**-¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas –**se burló de Hitomi entonces tomo la parte del listón y lo abrió –**ohhhhh por dios –**se impresiono al ver esa hermosa joya la peineta en forma de mariposa , en las partes de las alas tenia piedras preciosas de muchos colores –**Es hermoso**

**-Si tienes razón-** le quito de las manos de Kasia la peineta –**En verdad es mejor –**entonces se la entrego-**es mejor ¿Qué? Guardes esa cosa **

**-¿Por qué ?-**le pregunto la morena haciendo un puchero por la reprimenda de Hitomi -**Pero es hermosa ¿cómo? para guárdalo **

**-Si lo pero eso , no es tuyo**

**-OK pero la luciré un poco-**se hizo acaricio su cabello y se puso la peineta en su cabello negro como la noche-**Y como me veo-**se dio la vuelta

-**Pues sí pero ya deja eso –**pero en eso alguien entro a la habitación principal , era más ni menos Hinata.

-**OHHH ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí ?-**pregunto Hinata al ver impresionada a las dos mujeres en la habitación del rubio-**Sí que se divertido mucho a noche-**

**-Eso no es verdad Hinata-san-**miro a los ojos perlados de la mujer , que pensó que ellas tenia algo indebido con Naruto-**No pasó nada**

**-¡Si! lo que encontramos Naruto-sama-**comento Hitomi que tampoco le gusto el cometario de a ojiperla –**Y no trajimos**

**-Ahhh enserio , enserio yo tampoco estoy aquí , por Naruto –**dijo sarcásticamente, se acercó a uno estante en donde dejaba algunas cosas pero no le encontró , así que busco por todos lados y vio directamente a las dos mujeres un una de ella hacía con la peineta de su madre-**¿Qué haces? Con mi peineta**

**-¿Qué ?-**dijo un poco impresionada al ver la reacción de la ojirperla se acercó peligrosamente e ella y le dio una cacheta**-¿Por qué me hace eso?-**preguntó Kasia muy impresionada –**Yo no sabía que era de usted**

**-Pues no me interesa-**le quito la peineta de la cabeza , la guardo delicadamente en su bolsillo –**Dile a Naruto ¿Qué se cancela? el paseo familiar **

**-¿Qué ?Noooo espere – **dijo muy impresionada ,al ver a la actitud prepotente de la Hyuuga -**No le haga eso a Naruto-**Hinata se paró repentinamente –**por favor**

**-Eso no te interesa –**dicho eso dejo a las dos mujeres allí impresionada son decir nada , Hitomi quiso defender a la morena por el golpe que le dio Hinata pero en parte tenía razón , no debió tomar la peineta sin importar quién es , mientras tanto Kasia no le vino nada en la mente en ese momento sabía que cometió un error

**-Ahhh¿Qué rico? Baño –**dijo Naruto saliendo del baño con una bata en cubriendo su sensual cuerpo y una toalla pequeña en la cabeza **-¿Qué paso?-**vio que las dos chicas estaban apenadas porque cometieron una imprudencia

**-Lo…lo siento Naruto –sensei-**sollozo Kasia cerrando sus ojos , solo sintió que Hitomi le ponía su mano es su hombro –** Vino Hinata-san –**explico la situación amarga que vivo con la Hyuuga pero no sabía cómo decirle que Hinata decidió cancelar el paseo familiar-**Es que yo …**

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-**pregunto el rubio muy afligido al ver la reacción deplorable de la morena – ¡**Díganme!**

**-Es que , Kasia encontró tirada un cajita-**dijo Hitomi tratando de explicarle lo que sucedió –**y era una peineta**

**-No me digan que se, lo pusieron –**dijo alarmado Naruto , el sabía que era un recuerdo de la madre de Hinata y por eso estaba así Kasia porque cometió el error de probarse esa peineta **-¿Qué fue lo? que dijo**

**-Ella dijo que ….el paseo familiar se ¡cancelaba ¡-**Kasia se armó de valor y por fin le dijo eso dejo al rubio sin palabras sabía que le dolía por no pasar por su hijos con el –**En verdad lo siento**

**-Noooo es enserio que te disculpes-**le respondió el rubio así que fue a buscar ropa limpia la tomo en su manos –**Bueno me voy , no vemos –**eso fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de esa habitación y cambiarse para ir a buscar a Hinata porque hiso eso porque decido cancelar el paseo si sabía que eso le aria felices a su hijos

**-Noooo ahora Naruto-sensei se llevó un mal concepto de mi-**dijo Kasia tapándose la cara

-**Eso no es verdad y lo sabes-**le respondió Hitomi quien le daba fuerzas no quería que su amiga sufriera de esa forma –**No fue tu culpa.**

**-Pero así como voy a ganarme su corazón-**dijo la morena con lágrimas en los ojos -–**Yo lo amo**

**-OHH pobrecita ..La mosquita muerta enamorada de su sensei –**las chicas se impresionaron al escuchar ese comentario miraron por todas partes pero no encontraron nada

**-¿Quién? dijo eso –**se preguntó Hitomi

**-No lo sé –**pero en eso delante de ellas apareció Mia Valentai amiga incondicional de Hinata Hyuuga -**¿Quién es usted?**

**-Pues eso no te interesa niñita –**le dijo Kasia en tono sarcástico se acercó poco a poco a las mujeres –**Bueno que tenemos aquí dos , chicas simple en la habitación de un hombre casado**

**-Eso no es verdad-**dijo Hitomi no quería meterse en problemas , pero tampoco quería que la catalogaron como la otra -Solooooo-es eso sintió unos pequeños toque por parte de Mia que le la hicieron que la paralizaran

**-¿Qué fue ?lo que le hizo –**le pregunto alterada al ver a su amiga para allí sin decir nada

**-Nada niña solo vengo a decir te algunas cosas ¿Qué yo? Creo que van hacer de tu interés –**le explico Mia , las dos mujeres se miraron profundamente a los ojos Kasia no entendía nada solo tenía que escuchar a la mujer 

En la afueras del bosque Hinata caminaba muy molesta por la situación que vivió al ver en la habitación del rubio a las dos mujeres , a Hinata no le interesara eso solo que una de ella estaba con un tesoro muy precisado para ella

**-¿Cómo ? es posible que lleve sus amantes –**dijo en voz alta con lagrimas es eso bellos ojos -** a mi antigua –**hiso una pausa - **casa y cómo es posible que una de ella lleve un recuerdo preciado para mi **

**-¿Qué fu lo que paso?-**pregunto Gaara quien apareció delante de la ojiperla-**Me puedes explicar.**

**-Ohhhh Gaara-**no pudo más y abrazo al pelirrojo y no pudo mas y lo beso muy apasionadamente eso dejo son habla a Gaara , el abrazo más correspondía al beso estuvieron más de cinco minutos , pero en eso sintieron un ataque de kunais que provenía atrás de los amantes

**-Sasuke-kun / Uchiha –**dijeron los dos al mimos tiempo , Sasuke se hacerlo mas a ellos , su cara estaba llena de furia

**-Miren la imagen más tierna que encontré **

Muy bien hasta aquí les dejo con la incógnita jajja bueno el climax de la historia seria en el siguiente capitulo asi que esperon gracias y dejen su comentarios si nos vems bye dejen sus comentarios y opiniones nos vemosss


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: IRA Y UNA DOLOROSA MUERTE

**CAPÍTULO 10: IRA Y UNA DOLOROSA MUERTE**

Los dos amantes estaba allí sorprendidos por el ataque del uchiha , Hinata estaba sorprendida por que no pensaba el Sasuke se estaba frente a ellos con una mirada seria pero a l vez llena de ira , no podía creer que es mujer que siempre ha dicho amar a Naruto le haga eso lo traicione.

Y eso era como una traición para el también , ninguna misión o ningún villano lo lastimaría de esa forma Naruto como lo hizo Hinata , la mujer supuestamente más perfecta del mundo Shinobi , a veces con Sasuke tenía discusiones por saber quién era más mujer perfecta ahora Sasuke pensaba que era solo una mujer fría y a la vez horrible .

-**Y ..!Bien! Hyuuga contesta –**acercándose peligrosamente a la ojiperla con el sharingan activado , Gaara sabía que era peligroso así que dé puso delante de la mujer –**Ohhhhh Gaara , así que estas interviniendo **

**-Pues sí , Uchiha no dejare que le hagas daño –**cruzo sus brazos no quiera , que un renegado como Sasuke le hiciera daño a su amada

**-No me das miedo , no me interesa si eres el Kazekage o no así que no interfieras –** se acerca más y más a los dos amantes , y con un movimiento ágil sin que se diera cuenta Gaara tomo a la ojiperla del brazo y jalándola con mucha fuerzaseparándolos –**Hinata vendrás conmigo –**dicho eso usos la tele trasportación –**Muy bien …ahora conversaremos sin interferencias **

**- Donde ¿esta? **–Pregunto alarmado **-¿Qué hiciste con ella ?**

**-No te interesa, además tu y yo tenemos que hablar.**

**-ME parece perfecto –**dijo calmadamente los dos hombres si miraban intensamente , sabía que todo eso era un error eso le advirtió Temari que eso solo le traerá tragedia pero al pelirrojo no le importaba .

Por otra parte de la aldea principalmente en la casa de Naruto se hallan tres mujeres, una de ella paralizada y las otras mujeres tratando de conversar.

-**OHHH así que tú eres el tesorito -**mirándola de arriba y abajo como tratándose de convencer que esta niña está enamorada del güerito –**Que esta , enamorada del Güerito **

**-por qué lo preguntas –**le pregunto muy aturdida pero a la vez molesta no iba a permitir que esa mujer la ofendiera-**No me interesa nada mas que su amor.**

**-Mira niñita –**la señalo en forma de amenaza, posicionado su dedo en la nariz de la chica -**No me interesa lo que quieras hacer, o no con tu amor infantil**

**-No me interesa nada , de lo que me tengas de que decir –**tomando la mano de Mia y sacándola en su rostro y soltándola en ese mismo instante –** Y no es un amor infaltin el verdad lo amo .**

**-ajajjajaj –**se rio Mia descaradamente sus oídos escucharon algo gracioso , pero Kasia la miro muy molesta –**lo siento se que escuchó , -**entonces camino rodeándola y mirándola de arriba y abajo examinándola detenidamente –**Solo eres una niña , no sabes nada del amor.**

**-Pues eso interesa –**Mia hiso uno de sus trucos y apareció un gran espejo enterizo , la tomo de los hombros y la posiciono en enfrente de Kasia –**que es lo que piensas hacerme**

**-Nada –**Kasia era un poco más baja de Mia, la morena mayor hiso que se mirara al espejo –**Solo quiero que te mires**

**-¿Qué? crees que mire –**dijo sarcásticamente, mirando su rostro –**solo miro a una mujer muy hermosa**

**-jajaj sí que, solo vez lo superficial –**la soltó de los hombros –**Tu ¿crees ? que Naruto se fijara en ti, solo si Hinata muere o se divorcia podrás estar con el , pero igual será desdichado por que Hinata puede quitarle a los niños.-**

**-¿Qué? –**dijo Mia en tono de burla dándole la espalda a la morena quien la dejo anonada –**Ella no puede hacer eso –**le dijo dándose también la vuela y encarándola –**Tu sabes que Hinata engaña a Naruto ..esta mal**

**-Si no sé qué está mal –**le contesto Mia se volteo la ver la cara de indignación de Kasia -**Es una zorra verdad, -**dijo en tono d burla haciendo que Kasia se estremeciera más –**Pero en la vida hay que tomar muchas decisiones, Pero ella puede que los extorsione no ver más a los niños , si llega a los manos de los abogados una cierta foto comprometedora . además se corre el rumor que antes que tú , él tendría una amantes**

**-No se ..¿por qué? me dices eso-**dijo la morena con su voz decaída –**Yo no soy la amante de Naruto-sensei**

**-JAJAJAJAJ TU crees que Naruto ,dejara de amar Hinata ..Solo por estar contigo –**dijo mira en tono de burla y descaradamente , entonces saco una papel y se la enseño-¡**Dime…! Eres tú o nooooo –**volteo la hoja de papel , que era una imagen de Kasia el Hokage besándose - **Y mira también tiene una fecha en la , que se sacó esa foto .**

**-Esa….esa no soy yo –**dijo Kasia muy alterada y le quito la foto para tratar de ver la foto ella no era esa mujer pero si se parecía mucho a ella-**No soy yoooo**

-**Pero eso puede valer en contra de Naruto y tú crees que eso le verificaría –**le arrebató la foto –**Puede perder , su puesto de Hokage y ella tendía el camino libre para estar con el Kazekage , No lo crees ….y mira tiene la fecha de cuando se separaron y es hace mucho tiempo así que Hinata no cometió infidelidad …pero contigo si **

**-Yoooo –**Kasia no podía creer lo que esta mujer le estaba diciendo no podía creerlo , ella seria catalogada como la amante de Naruto y pero tampoco iba a permitir que Hinata le hiciera nada –**Sabes , yo no soy la amantes de Naruto**

**-Creo ¿Qué ya lo eres? ….sabes me das tanta pena –**dijo Mia en tono burlón –**Tú crees que , Naruto dejara a Hinata , ¿por ti ?**

**-¡Si lo amo! No permitiere que esa Hinata le haga daño –**le grito haciendo que la morena mirara a Kasia con arrogancia –**Yo haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda**

**-ajajjajaj ¡Tú ! Sabes que eso no sucederá – **le dijo en una manera arrogante, cruzo sus brazos , sintió una sensación rara como si algo pasaría ahora –**OHHHH no es par de tarados se van a matar –** salió de allí y fue al patio trasero y Kasia le siguió mirándola con desconcierto sabía que algo malo ocurrirá **-¿Qué are? Ok Mmmmmmm concéntrate – Aquí hay una discusión , así que para que no hay tragedia que todos lo que están en Konoha se duerman –**dicho eso un polvo amarillo cayo por toda a ladeas los shinobis no se dieron cuenta y todos se quedaron dormidos incluyo los Anbus pero no que se percataron fue Shikamaru , Temari , Sai , Sakura y Kasia .

-**Parece ¿Qué la amante? se durmió – **mirándola en el suelo tirada allí –**Bien me voy hasta que es par de tarado se maten**

Hinata no sabía dónde está solo veía escalera de arriba y abajo estaba muy asustada , no quiera que pasara a Gaara sabía que era muy fuerte , pero Sasuke era poseedor de un Sharingan , pero a la vez se preocupaba por sus hijos que pasaría con ellos estará bien solo atino a rezar y que no pasara nada grave

Como la casa de Hinata estaba muy lejos fueron afectadores por el poder especial de Mia así que Bolt , Himawari y Mío se encontraba despiertos como Hinata aún no venían decidieron ir a buscar pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontraron con Sarada y Shikadai quien llegaron a avisarles de algo importante.

-**Hola Shikadai **–saludó Bolt con su gran sonrisa al Nara como no tenían clases tenía su ropa habitual en cambio a Himawari llevada un lindo vestido blanco parecía un ángel con un girasol adornado sus cabeza –**ohhhh Sarada** **¿Cómo están?**

**-Tks NO molestes Bolt –**le contesto Sarada en tono arrogante –**Mi madre dijo que todos somo vayamos a la casa de Shikadai**

**-No me gusta la idea pero si , vamos –**dijo fastidiando no sabía por qué sus padre lo levanto y le dijo que se vaya a la casa de Bolt y le dijera que se vayan-**¿Qué pasa?**

**-Pues nosotros no podemos ir –**contesto Mío quien está mirando a los chicos recién llegados –**Tenemos un día de campo **

-**Si Mío-chan tiene razón –**intervino Himawari mirado a Shikadai , sabía que sus padres se reconciliaran pero quería que fueran una familia de verdad esta vez-**Yo quiero que mis papis se reconcilien y no me iré**

**-Oye niñita mimada –**dijo Sarada mirando amargadamente al pequeño girasol- **¡Cállate! Y vámonos **

**-No le ¡grite a mi hermana ¡–**grito Bolt a Sarada no iba a permitir que la Uchiha llamara mimada a su hermanita-**tu preocúpate , por tu padre y que regrese a tu casa y no que dejo sola a tu madre **

-**Oye Bolt-teme tú no sabes nada –**entonces los niños comenzaron a discutir y pelar Sarada estaba tratando de golpear a Bolt pero Shikadai estaba tratando de calmar la cosas no sabía que hace Mío trataba de calmarlos pero no se dieron cuenta que Himawari se alejaba de allí no le gustaba ver pelear a sus amigos así que salió corriendo de allí

Pero en otra parte en la batalla de Gaara y Sasuke estaban muy reñida no sabía por qué no aparecía los anbus ni otros shinobis pero llegaron a Temari, Shikamaru quien estaban tratando de separar a los dos hombres

-**Ya bastan dejen de pelear -**dijo rubia quien trajo su abanico y lo estaba usando para trate de separarlos –**Shikamaru detenlos**

**-Está bien ….-**le contesto un poco molesto por la situación utilizo el **jutsu posesión de sombra** pero no agarraron a ninguno de los dos

-**No se metan es eso –**dijo Gaara que ya había utilizado la mayoría de su chacra

-**Hmp ,…no se metan quiero matarlo-**dijo furiosamente el Uchiha

**-Ya basta sasuke-kun –**dijo Sakura quien estaba alterada quería intervenir peor Sai la sujetó son sus pinturas –**No cometas una locura , acaso quieres que te maten **

**-Pero Sakura….voy a matar a ese sujeto se metió con Hinata la mujer de su amigo**

**-Si ya todos lo sabemos , Hinata no conto a todos- **intervino Sai que al igual que Sakura estaban muy aturdido por la situación esto podía atacar una guerra entre las naciones aliadas **–No comentan una locura**

-**Por favor deténganse –**dijo Mia quien llego alterada y se puso en el centro antes que los dos hombres se atacaran logran detenerse , miraron el rostro de la recién llegada se encontraba alterada ,se agitaba mucho su rostro parecía de terror y unas lágrimas bañaron su rostro-**Bassstaaaaa y por favorrrr …..ayúdenme a encontrar a Himawari …. Po favorrr-**suplico cayendo de rodillas –**TODO ESTO SE PUEDE SOLUCIONAR-**pero en eso llego Naruto quien no pidió creer lo que logro a escuchar, escuchó el nombre de su hijita –**Sasuke…..libera a Hinata ….ella tiene le Byakugan y podrá ayudarnos a encontrarla**

**-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? que paso –**dijo Naruto acercándose a Mia y tomando la los hombros –**Dime que diablos pasa con Himawari …**

**-NOOOO PUEDO DECILO P…PERO SI NO LA ENCONTRAMOS ELLA MORIRAAAAAA-**le contesto alterada , estaba a punto de perder la razón

-**DIMEEE-**exigió Naruto –DIMEE

**-Cálmate Naruto –**dijo Shikamaru quien separo al rubio de la morena –**dime Mia respira profundamente y dime que viste –**vio como la mujeres retrocedía algunos pasos mientras los demás se acercaban

-**La vii….-**hizo una pausa para tratar de controlarse se estaba hundiendo –**NOOOOO SE HUNDIENDO **

**NOOOOOOOOO-**grito Naruto sin decir nada salió de allí tratando de buscar a su hijita .

**-Prontooooooo Sakura corre con Naruto..-**dijo Shikamaru levantando a Mia quien tenía la mirada perdida –**Sai llévate a Mia , Temari has lo mismo y Sai usa tu pájaros de tinta debemos encontrarla …..y los demás –**mirando a Gaara y Sasuke –**Vayan a buscarla ustedes también **

**Todos salieron en busca de Himawari ..todos no sabían si la visión de Mia se ara realidad pero fue a verla , Naruto estaba alterado se cayó varias veces , quería que se presentimiento no se haga realidad , pero en verdad tenia miedo de perder a su princesa a su familia y amigos.**

**Sasuke llego a un rio cerca de allí , él tenía una gran velocidad , miro en todas parte el rio era grande y profundo , así que decidió dar un vistazo me metió en el agua casi no podía ver pero había pequeñas plantas acuáticas que estaban al fondo en allí viro un punto blanco se acercó que era pensó pon un instante que era basura pero noo era la pequeña Himawari ya hacia muerta asi que solo atino a tomar ese pequeño cuerpecito y sácalo de ese maldito rio .**

**La caso de allí parecía dormida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas , por un instante penso que era su pequeña pero no era la niña de su amigo su princesa eso lo destrozaría mucho , una lagrima rebelde salió por el rostro del uchiha , asi que utilizo su sharingan para devolver a Hinata de su prisión .**

**-AAAAA –**dijo Hinata saliendo del espiral estaba de espaldas **-¿Cómo? qué te pasa Sasuke –**quería reprender a Sasuke por llevarla a ese lugar oscuro pero en eso vio una pequeña mano estaba toda pálida -¿**Qué es lo que paso? A quien tienes allí**

**-****Hinata…tienes que ser fuerte –**le dijo Sasuke no quería que la viera de era manera también era su hija pero tenía que hacerlo como su deber de Shinobi –**Solo se fuerte- ** entonces se volteo para ver a Hinata

**-****NOOOOOOO** – grito Hinata - Era el fin, la había perdido para siempre...ya no había forma para volver a ella, aquel lazo se rompió en el preciso instante que el pequeño girasol se ya hacia muerta en los brazos del Uchiha –**Himawari , no mi niña –**le quito de los brazos de Sasuke y se aferró en el pequeño cuerpecito sobre ella no quiera soltarla . La sangre corría y lentamente por el cuerpo de Hinata sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento,

Naruto llego al rio sintió el chacra de Sasuke y Hinata , estaba en el modo ermitaño pero al acercarse mas a la escena, vio como Hinata se encontraba sentada moviendo su cuerpo de un lugar a otro . Y tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas en el momento , pero juro ver a Hinata llorando, abrazando su cuerpo moribundo y frio, mientras le exigía que volviera, le exigía que estuvieran juntos para toda la vida .

Naruto se arrodillo al ver que se trataba de si pequeña hija su pequeño girasol , y con la poca fuerza que pudo susurro un comentario que le partió el alma.

-**Himawari…Himawari…..mi princesa –**eso es lo único que Salía de su boca , y así inclinado se acercó a su esposa quien tenía aun su pequeña

-**Sasuke…dime ¿Qué no es verdad?-**dijo Naruto mirando por detrás a Hinata y su pequeña muerta -**¡Dime!¿que eso es mentira ?**

**-¿Cómo ?desearía que todo es fuera una mentira-** le contesto a Sasuke mirando esa trágica escena –**Pero es la maltita realidad **

Pero no se dieron cuenta que Bolt y compañía se acercaban a ello , Sasuke los vio asi que con su velocidad se puso detrás de rubio mayor .

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tío Sasuke –**le pregunto Bolt quien no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo –**papá …..mamá –**vio a sus padres quien están allí arrodillados sin importarle nada ** -¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

**-Sarada …Shikadai llévense a Bolt lejos de aquí –**dijo Sasuke a los niños tampoco entendían lo que paso aquí , pero no del todo Shikadai vio desde lejos que Himawari estaba en los brazos de su madre y solo saco su conclusión estaba muerta –**Sarada…..lévatelo….-**pero Bolt dio un gran salto y aterrizo delante de sus padres , lo que vio no lo podía creer , su hermana su pequeña hermana muerta allí .

**-Mamá….Papá –**las lágrimas de Bolt salieron de allí , Hinata no pudo más y abrazo a su pequeño también pensando que es era una mentira , no quiera que el sufriera pero tenía que sr fuere ahora por su hijos pero no podía solo sintió un golpe a la altura en la sien , Sasuke la golpeo al igual que el pequeño rubio.

Así con ese fatal sufrimiento pasaron dos días , y Konoha estaba detenida los que estaban despiertos , se encontraban muy afligidos por la muerte de un inocente todos tenían la culpa absolutamente todos . Shikamaru si se hubiera despertado más temprano y enviado a su hijo toda esta tragedia no hubiera pasado . Si Temari no los hubiera descubierto todos eso no huera pasado . Sasuke y Sakura si ellos hubieran sido más atentos y no fijarse en la relación prohibida de Hinata y Gaara esto jamás pasos .

Decidieron enterrar a la pequeña cerca de ese rio maldito , allí solo atinaron a poner plantar pequeños girasoles , por su parte Gaara ya se tenía que ir Suna pero no podía dejar a Hinata con su gran dolor , quería llevársela pero eso no era conveniente , se impresiono al ver a Hinata decidida al olvidar esa tragedia pero era imposible , así que decido acompañarlo pero al lado de su hijo , Bolt se prometió que siempre cuidaría a su madre y se fue con ellos no antes de decir a su padre . **No te preocupes papá** , **vendré a visitarte …. Te prometo cuidar a mi mamá-**eso le dijo Bolt a su padre, ahora Sunahogar .

Mia le dijo a su hija que acompañara a Hinata y Bolt allí era su hogar también , antes que desasiera su hechizo .

Asi paso de la trágica muerte dos años , a todos le sorprendió el divorcio entre el matrimonio más estable de Konoha y que Hinata se fuera llevándose a su hijos con ella y teniendo como su padre al Kazekage , después de eso Naruto se encerró en su oficina no salía al menos que tenía que hacerlo ya no le importaba nada más por que vivir , pero siempre iba a visitar a su princesa allí le cantaba muchas cosas de su vida y la de sus compañeros , pero esa malditas lagrimas salía de allí lloraba por hora en la tumba de su hijita su pequeña princesa quería verla crecer , quería verla tener novia pero siempre al tanto que no lastimen a su pequeño girasol . pero eso sueño jamás se hará realidad .

Ya pararon dos años y se enteró que Hinata se casó con Gaara y tuvieron gemelas , **pensó al menos eres feliz y me alegra por ellos** , sus amigos querían tratar de animarlo pero no podían no quería salir de su dolor , en cuando a Kasia , ella se trató por un tiempo darles ánimos pero al final se rindió y se fue de la aldea dejando a su amor solo .

-**Mira ¿Qué ironía ? Con ellos mis sueños estaba complementados -**dijo Naruto sacando varias fotos , era la de su antigua familia , la de su boda , cuando nacieron su hijos y la foto familiar allí era felices –**Pero solo ahora me dedicare a proteger la aldea ….ese será mi sueño **

**FINNNNNNNN**

**Buenos días chicos y chicas allí esta mi historia espero que le guste el final trágico pero asi yo lo quise lo siento en verdad espero sus cometarios y opiniones nos vemos byte …y feliz navidadddddddd **** no me odiennnn mmmmm byee FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOSS **


	11. CAPITULO: 11 DESPERTAR

**CAPITULO: 11 DESPERTAR**

Channnnn chaaannnnnnnnn les gusto le final de conflicto familiar muajajajajajjajajja ese no era el final solo quería saber hasta pueden tolerar como lectores pero si yo quería darles otra opción en los lectores, espero no hacer afectados su susceptibilidad pero era necesario para saber su verdadera afición por el NaruHina , además todos somos NaruHinas lo siento no quiera herir su susceptibilidad pero creo que era necesario gracias Canifex este fics es para ti , por darme algunas ideas siempre .

Bueno en donde nos quedamos, así allí

**FHASBLACK **

Decidieron enterrar a la pequeña cerca de ese rio maldito , allí solo atinaron a poner plantar pequeños girasoles , por su parte Gaara ya se tenía que ir Suna pero no podía dejar a Hinata con su gran dolor , quería llevársela pero eso no era conveniente , se impresiono al ver a Hinata decidida al olvidar esa tragedia pero era imposible , así que decido acompañarlo pero al lado de su hijo , Bolt se prometió que siempre cuidaría a su madre y se fue con ellos no antes de decir a su padre . **No te preocupes papá** , **vendré a visitarte …. Te prometo cuidar a mi mamá-**eso le dijo Bolt a su padre, ahora Sunahogar .

Mia le dijo a su hija que acompañara a Hinata y Bolt allí era su hogar también , antes que desasiera su hechizo .

Asi paso de la trágica muerte dos años , a todos le sorprendió el divorcio entre el matrimonio más estable de Konoha y que Hinata se fuera llevándose a su hijos con ella y teniendo como su padre al Kazekage , después de eso Naruto se encerró en su oficina no salía al menos que tenía que hacerlo ya no le importaba nada más por que vivir , pero siempre iba a visitar a su princesa allí le cantaba muchas cosas de su vida y la de sus compañeros , pero esa malditas lagrimas salía de allí lloraba por hora en la tumba de su hijita su pequeña princesa quería verla crecer , quería verla tener novia pero siempre al tanto que no lastimen a su pequeño girasol . pero eso sueño jamás se hará realidad .

Ya pararon dos años y se enteró que Hinata se casó con Gaara y tuvieron gemelas , **pensó al menos eres feliz y me alegra por ellos** , sus amigos querían tratar de animarlo pero no podían no quería salir de su dolor , en cuando a Kasia , ella se trató por un tiempo darles ánimos pero al final se rindió y se fue de la aldea dejando a su amor solo .

-**Mira ¿Qué ironía ? Con ellos mis sueños estaba complementados -**dijo Naruto sacando varias fotos , era la de su antigua familia , la de su boda , cuando nacieron su hijos y la foto familiar allí era felices –**Pero solo ahora me dedicare a proteger la aldea ….ese será mi sueño **

Naruto estaba allí en su habitación, solo siempre bebía una botella de Sake todas noches cuando llegaba casi me madrugada, salía de la oficina y fue a visitar la tumba de su hijita , Bolt lo venía a visitar debes en cuando y **Naruto le preguntaba ¿Cómo es tu madre? ,**Y no le decía** Ella y mis Hermanas están bien pero yo** **jamás olvidare a mi Hermanita menor .**

Naruto llego , a la tumba de Himawari estaba allí sentado sin importar nada , y tampoco que este lloviendo los truenos estaban cada vez mas cerca

-**Hola pequeña princesa –**saludo a Himawari con una sonrisa melancólica, toco una pequeño girasol y por un segundo sitio que toco la mejilla de su princesa, su corazón de padre le decía que estaba viva que ella y pensó que su vida con su antigua familia presente en su corazón, **aun amo a tu madre** –dijo el rubio , tomando la flor y oliendo el aroma lo pétalos de la bella flor el cual era el nombre de su hija –**Lo siento , pero no quiero vivir si tu no estas a mi lado , pronto estaremos los dos mi pequeña princesa girasol –**saco de su manga un filoso kunai estuvo a punto de apuñalarse en el corazón, pero un rayo cayó atrajo el metal del kunai y Naruto sintió un gran choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo , y cayó al sobre los girasoles , el rubio sintió que todo su alma abandonaba su cuerpo sus ojos poco a poco se cerraron , pero escuchó voces lejanas –**Narutooooooo ….Naruto por favor deber vivir…Naruto-kun –**escucho las voz de Shikamaru , Sakura, Sai , Ino, y de todos su amigos , pero lejos de allí escuchó la tierna voz de su esposa pensó que era un sueño . asi que después de escuchar un par de minutos no escucho nada .

-**Naruto..-Kun ¿por favor despierta?-**le pidió Hinata llorado desesperadamente tomo fuertemente la mano vendada de su esposo, el hacía en una cama del hospital, una semana estaba allí echado en esta fría cama inmóvil un rayo causo eso el estado de coma –**Amor…..te lo pudo vuelve-**dijo desesperada llorando hundió su cabeza en el pecho que su esposo quien tenía electrodos y una máquina que media los niveles de su pulso –**Naruto….amor ….Despierta…sabes Bolt y Himawari ¡te extrañan! Yo igual –**lloro en el pecho de su esposo

-**Hinata…por favor se fuerte –**dijo Sakura conmovida por esa escena lamentable , no quería verla sufrir , ya había sufrido mucho desde que se Naruto sintió el supuesto engaño de Hinata pero no era verdad solo Gaara la ayudo cuando cayó por la colina –** Los niños te necesitan ….sé que te duele pero debes comer , estas encerrada aquí más de una semana , Bolt y Himawari te necesita ¡por favor!-**suplico a Hinata quien no respondía , no resistió mas y con solo una mirada le pidió que se llevara a la Uzumaki quien se encontraba toda demacrada y pálida ya estaba comenzando a oler un poco mal –**Por favor **

**-Vamos …Uchiha –**la tomo de los brazos pero ella quería zafarse de agarre de moreno

**-NOOOO .FAVOR….. ¡SUELTAME!¿QUIERO … ESTAR A LADO DE MI ESPOSO…..?-**suplico despertada pero Sasuke aún la tenía en sus brazos la sujeto con fuerza por que siempre –**Sueltamennnnnnnnnnn-**comenzo a libre golpearlo con su manos que estaban libres..

Naruto escucho esas voces , parecía muy lejanas , se movió varias veces y después abrió sus ojos repentinamente , sus músculos estaban bien tensos , sus pierna se inmovilizabas , sus brazos entumecidos.

-**Hinata…..Sasuke-Teme….Sakura…** -apenas dijo esos nombres mirando muy aturdido la las personas que estaba un poco descontroladas -**¿Qué….fue?**

**-Naruto-kun….-**dijo Hinata soltándose el agarre del moreno y fue a abrazar a su rubio esposo -**¿Cómo te encuentras?-**le pregunto Naruto miraba a Hinata con desconcierto, no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-**¿Qué? fue lo que paso –**pregunto el rubio muy desconcentrado , no sabía lo que estaba pasado su cabeza les daba vueltas –**Pero…..¿Que….?-**sintió la cálida cabeza de Hinata en sima de su pecho-**Hinata…porque estas así.**

**-¡Dime!...Naruto estas bien –**pregunto Sakura quien apartado a Hinata y examinado con una linterna sus pupilas azules del rubio –**Dime ¿Cómo te? Sientes….te cayo un rayo ..hace una semana **

**-¿Qué..? Pero COMO…Himawari…donde esta-**preguntó Naruto levantándose un poco su poniendo si mano en su frente tratando de analizar lo que paso -**Ella….mi pequeña princesa…. Murió …y tuuuuuuuu –**señalando a la ojiperla –**Te casasteeee con Gaara **

**-Naruto-kun….NOOOOO ESO NO ES VEDAD-**dijo Hinata muy sorprendida, que dijo no pudo escuchar bien sus palabras -**Himawari-chan no está muerta y…..Yo …..yo no me case….con Gaara **

-**Y dime ¿por qué? –**se levantó y la tomo de los hombros y la comenzó a chamaquear- **¿por qué? Mi niña está bien …y tú no esas con Gaara**

**-¡Claro! Que no…-**negando la afirmación del rubio tenía la mirada confundida como si lo que vivió no era verdad –**Alguien Mmmmmmm me dice lo que paso**

**-Mira Naruto –**dijo Sakura separando a los esposos y tirándolo a la cama-¡**Escúchame!...Naruto – **lo tomo de los hombros fuertemente –**Sufriste un accidente, Te cayo un rayo …..y estuviste en coma solo por una semana-**le explico a la Uchiha al Hokage , otra vez saco la pequeña linterna y le abrió los ojos para ver si no estaba sufriendo heridas internas-**Mmmmmm Parece que no hay nada.**

**-Naruto-kun – **dijo Hinata, miro preocupada al rubio no quiera, que se llevara en mal concepto de Gaara-**Sakura-san…..Sasuke –kun nos disculpan –**los esposos Uchihas se miraron entre si y decidieron salir y dejando a los esposos solos para hablar de sus problemas , Hinata fue a la cama de su esposo y se sentó en esa cama de hospital –**Naruto-kun ….¿porque ?** **Soñaste que te engañaba con Gaara**

**-No es así…Hinata …..No me acuerdo lo que paso –**dijo trato de excusarse , vio como Hinata miraba al suelo , estaba triste por que dudo de su fidelidad –**Hinata….-Dime…que paso**

-**Pues **

**FLANBLACK**

-**Así ..¿Qué mejor?** **no digas nada porque esta es mi decisión** – la tomo del mentón para mirarla directamente a los ojos , sintió la gran tristeza en su corazón de su esposa tenía la mirada perdida , sintió el alma de su esposa que se rompía – **Esa es mi decisión así que respétala entendiste…. Solo ¿quiero que mis hijos me respeten? Y sean responsables ….. Bolt aprenderá principios y valores ser convertirá en un shinobi poderoso y Himawari se criara con nosotros ella es más tranquila así que no dará mucho trabajo en convertirla en una guerrera además será mucho mejor que se quede a lado de nosotros –**hizo una pausa –**Así que** **espero ¿Qué lo comprendas? Lo entiendes …..- **en eso Hinata se alejó de rubio – **Hinata no te pongas de esa manera.**

**-No…..-**replico apretó sus puños – **No lo voy a permitir…..-**su voz temblaba cada vez que decía una palabra – **NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ALEJES A BOLT – **le grito a Naruto, eso dejo pasmado al rubio no podía creer que su mujer le gritara de esa forma - **de su hogar solo ¿Por qué? Hacer travesuras.**

**-Disculpa Hinata..-**intento recomponerse por la actitud de su esposa** –Pero yo tome la decisión de que Bolt viva en otra parte para que aprenda a ser responsable.**

**-Te dije ¿Qué no….? **–le contesto mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que ella misma se estremeciera al tomar esa clase de actitud-**No permite que alejes a mi hijo de mi lado, es mi hijo y yo lo educare a mi manera.**

**-Hinata sé que…esto es difícil para ti de que te alejen de tu hijo **– le respondió tratándose de calmarse y analizar bien la situación para que no alterarse, no quiera cometer una locura –**Se ¿Qué al principio? Te afectara pero es mi hijo y como te dije Soy el hombre de la casa y tienes que hacer todo lo que yo haga.**

**-No nooooo te dije ¿Qué nooooo?- **grito con todas su fuerzas y no pudo más y comenzó a llorar de impotencia – **No …no dejare que mi pequeño ¿Qué se lo lleven?- **en eso miro con furia a los ojos del rubio.

-**Ya hablamos ..de esto Hinata- **exclamo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida –**Es mi decisión y la debes respetar…..le diré a Bolt ¿Qué se ira por un tiempo? De casa**

**-NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**grito corriendo a la salida del cuarto de su hijo , posicionándose delante de su esposo- **NO DEJARE QUE TE LO LLEVES DE MI LADO.**

**-Hinata ..- **le dijo con firmeza impregnada ensu voz –**Te dije que no mas …es mi hijo y soy el hombre de la casa y debes respe…-**no termino de decir cuando sintió que Hinata le dio una cachetada dejando atónito al rubio nunca antes su comprensiva esposa lo golpeara

**-NO dejare….que ….alejes a mi hijo de mi lado-**respiro agitadamente no sabía por qué y lo hizo golpeo a su esposo eso es lo que más le dolió no quiera ser como las demás esposa que regañaban a sus esposa por algunas tonterías que había quiera ser comprensiva y cariñosa con su esposo y sus hijos pero por un parte sintió que hacia lo correcto porque hace tiempo que no pasaba tiempo de calidad con su familia y por las noches llenas de soledad -**Te dije …¿Qué no es Mi decisión? Ya creo soy su madre**

-**Y yo soy su padre..-**reacciono del trance de la cachetada que le dio la ojiperla – **Y quiero que aprenda lo valores correctos- **en eso la tomo de los hombros sujetándola con mucha fuerza , la ojiperla –**así que no me provoques –**exclamo con furia , sujetándola con aun más fuerza a la que tenía.

**-Suéltame…me me…. Estas lastimando – **le dijo muy aturdida, sintió un dolor inimaginable en sus hombros la estaba lastimando nunca antes la había tocado de esa manera –**Suéltame por…favor- **le suplico - **¿por favor?-**temblaba de pies a cabeza , tenía miedo de la lastimaría , quiera permanecer fuerte , quiera que su esposo vuelva a ser lo mismo , quiera que vuelvan a ser una familia como lo eran antes-**Si no me sueltas…te arrepentirás.**

**-Discúlpame Hinata –** le respondió muy atónito - **Te soltare ¿Cuándo en verdad ?te calmes.**

**-No….no quiero que me sueltes…**

**-Hinata tienes que tranquilizas voy a tener que – **no termino de decir, cuando sintió que alquilen lo empujaba soltando a Hinata haciendo que cayera al piso - **Bolt ¿Qué crees ?que estás haciendo aquí –**se sorprendió al ver a su hijo muy molesto –**Hinata…-**dijo al ver a su esposa tirada en el piso y junto a ella su pequeña hija con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –**Himawari ¿Qué haces aquí?-**quiera acercarse donde se encontraban madre e hija, pero Bolt se interpuso

**-Aléjate de mí mamà**

**-BOLT…..**

**-Mami…por favor responde-**dijo la pequeña morena

-**Estoy...bien pequeña-**se levantó del suelo –**Ya me siento bien solo me resbale – **le acaricio la cabeza –**Estoy bien…no te preocupes ….**

**-Hinata…-**trato de acercarse pero el pequeño rubio lo impidió- **Bolt ¿Qué está haciendo?**

**-No quiero que le acerques a ella –** Bolt miro directamente a los ojos azules de su padre , Naruto no podía creer que su propio hijo lo mirara con una ira intensa por un segundo pensó que su hijo lo odiaba lo detestaba y eso estrujo su corazón-**Aléjate de mi mamá**

**-Bolt….. ¿Porque haces esto?-**le pregunto atónito el rubio mayor –**No te metas en una conversación de adultos ..y no tienes que meterte nuestro asuntos.**

**-No Padre…tú estabas lastimando a mi madre y yo la defenderé – **en eso la señalo – **Aunque sea de ti**

**-Bolt…..-**le grito tratándose de calmarse – **Yo no estaba lastimando a tu madre , solo teníamos y desacuerdo**

**-Yo escuche lo gritos papá –**dijo Himawari escondiéndose detrás de su madre – **Escuché cuando ¿Cómo le gritaste? A mamá**

**- NO …NO ….-**le respondió quiso acercase a tu pequeña hija pero , Bolt no se dejó que se acercara -**No es así pequeña ..solo ¿quiero que entiendas? Que a veces los padres discuten por algunas diferencias, linda tienes que entender qué?**

**-¿Qué los padres? discuten siempre-**le respondió tímidamente –**Escuche decir a los niños, de que lo padre discuten siempre…y también se llegan a divorciar**

**-No princesa no es así**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué discutieron? –** pregunto el pequeño rubio –**Es por mi culpa se divorciaran –**entonces se entristeció , Bolt quería llorar , no quiera que su pequeña hermana sufriera por su travesuras que el hacía-**Lo siento no quería que pasara esto así …que padre yo te odio**

**-No …no es así mi pequeño –**intervino Hinata abrazándolo por detrás –**NO es tu culpa –**hizo una pausa-** no ¿quiero que te aflijas? por ello , No quiero que sufran - **entonces abrazo de su hija también - **Los amos a los dos y siempre estaré con usted no dejaste que nadie los aparte de mi ….y si alguien quiere apartarlo de mi –**entonces miro a los ojos directamente a su esposo – **Acabare con esa persona**

Eso molesto mucho a Naruto a sí que salió del cuarto de su hijo , y solo escucho el portazo de la puerta de salida , dejando a su familia y rompiendo el corazón de su esposa y dejando desconcentrados a sus hijos , después de eso Hinata explico a sus hijos la discusión que tuvo con su padre les explico que algunas veces lo adulto tenía una forma extraña de discutir de algunas cosas sin importancia y que siempre estaría con ellos aunque la vida los separe siempre estarían juntos .

**TOC TOC**

**-Adelante –**dijo Naruto escribiendo algunas cosa en su computador , estaba tan atento no se dio cuenta que Hinata entro a su oficina –**Shikamaru sabes ¿Qué la reunión será ? dentro de un par de horas ..Así que no quiero que nadie me interrumpa entendido , no quiero ver a nadie entendiste**

**-Así ..¿Que no quieres verme? Lo siento no quería interrumpirte – **Naruto escucho la cálida voz de su esposa, no sabía que está allí parado frente a ella –**Lo siento mucho debí venir solo te traje el almuerzo –**dejo el Bento en el escritorio de su esposo -**Bueno aquí lo tienes mejor me voy nos vemos…come o si no te enfermaras.**

**-Hinata…no …..Lo siento no sabía ¿Qué estabas? aquí – **se paró de allí de su silla para ir donde su esposa para tratar de alcanzarla –**Tu nunca interrumpes.**

**-Pues parece que no te alegras en verme-**ocultando su mirada en su flequillo –**Sera mejor que me vaya**

**-NO te vayas - **la tomo de los hombros entonces se dio cuenta que tenía de su nuevo estilo de su esposa, hace tiempo que no la veía tan arreglada **-¿Por qué esta vestida? De esa manera** – le pregunto tomándola de con su mano derecha su mentó haciendo que le miraba –**Responde …¿Por qué esta vestida de esa manera?-**miro su rosto maquillado se veía hermosa desde que se casaron no se maquillo –**Te maquillaste ….casi nunca arreglar de esa manera porque de arreglas de esa manera no parece la esposa de una Hokage**

**-¿Por qué ?..me dice eso-**ahora era el turno de Hinata de hacer las preguntas – **Nunca antes te preocupaba de que si me arreglaba o nooo- **se soltó del agarre de su esposo –**Si no te gusta cómo me veo ..Entonces no me veas ni si quiera me toque…mejor dicho no me veas - **dándole la espalda a su esposo – **Nos vemos cuando se te pase el enojo búscame a mi y a tu hijo.**

Dicho eso salió de allí dejando muy enojado al rubio esta tan molesto que tiro alguno papeles que se alaban es su escritorio

**-Maldición…-**poniendo su manos al borde de su escritorio **–soy ,, un tonto …..Un estúpido…un idiota**

**-¿Qué novedad? Si que eres un fastidio Hokage - **dijo Shikamaru que ya estaba dentro de la oficina del rubio-**Sé que ese no es tu día no es así**

**-Shikamaru**..-dijo el rubio volteando a ver a su consejero

**-Vi a Hinata…se vea muy triste no voy a preguntar que paso –**haciendo una pausa – **Sé que estas molesto por ver a tu esposa tan arreglada. Me sorprendí al verte dormir en el tejado de tu casa….**

**-No sé qué hacer…la lastime mucho ayer y voy también hice lo mismo**

**FIN**** FHASBLACK **

**-Así…fue lo que paso ….si lo recuerdo –**miro a la ojiperla después de todo lo que ocurrido pero aún falta más que no le pido contar –**Y lo de Gaara …¿Cómo ocurrió?**

**-Ese día , te dije que me caí de un barraco, Gaara me encontró y me llevo a casa el me curo y tu llegaste –**

**FHASBLACK **

**-Gaara-san ….gracias por toda su atención –**dijo Hinata quien miraba al pelirrojo , que le curaba las heridas de sus piernas –**Ahhhhh-**gimio de dolor al sentir , el algodón pasar junto con el desinfectante-**mmmm eso duele**

**-Claro que sí , te lastimaste ** -le contesto aun levantándose y tomando otro pedazo del algodón y tomo su rostro Hinata se sonrojo al contacto del pelirrojo estaba muy cerca del rostro del joven , estaba tan cerca que cualquiera pensaría que estaba a punto de besarse, Pero en eso aparece Naruto quien apareció repentinamente y observando esa maltada eso lo enfureció por que vio supuestamente que su esposa le engañaba y no solo por cualquier persona si no por uno de sus mejores amigos-**Naruto….**

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-**pregunto tratando de disimular su enojo , se escuchó caer y rayo y comienzo a llover por toda la aldea –**Me podrían explicar que esta pasando**

**-¿Qué crees tú? Que está pasando aquí –**le contesto el pelirrojo tratando de similar su enojo por la actitud del rubio

-**Naruto-kun….no está pasando nada malo, solo que –**dijo Hinata que esta mortificada por que vio la mirada de su esposo

-**Y porque esas medio desnuda….delante de un hombre que no es tu esposo-**le contestó furioso , otro rayo se escuchó a lo lejos –**Eso no es propio de un mujer casada.**

**-Naruto…Primero cálmate-**suplico Gaara , tampoco le gustaba que le dirija eso a su propio esposa o mejor dicho trato de insinuar que , los dos eran amantes –**Mira solo , la ayudes Hinata cayó por una colina y se lastimo Y..**

**-Y que el santo Gaara fue en s ayuda …..me podrías hacer llamando –**interrumpió Naruto a la explicación de Gaara , no quería tratan entender que solo la ayudo y no paso a mas –**Hinata ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-**caso su celular del bolsillo-**Mira , ya tenemos tecnología pondrías haberme llamado yo te hubiera curado esas herida o te hubiera llevado al hospital **

**-Pero. …Naruto-kun –**dijo la ojiperla agacho la mirada y sus manos en su corazón , no podía creer de a pesar de discutir el día anterior ,, todavía sitiera celoso de su amigo hasta de su propio hijos que siempre de inculcada disciplina –**No piense mal….**

**-No pues bien que lo disfrutabas –**dijo sarcásticamente el rubio

-**Sera mejor que te tranquilices ** -intervino Gaara poniéndose delante de Hinata por que no podía permitir que le dijere esa cosas a ella su propia esposa –**Solo pido que escuches **

**-Hmp- **refunfuño Naruto les dio la espalda –**Bueno será mejor que me vaya , los dejare solos para que la sigas "supuestamente curando "-**dijo eso salió de allí dejando al Gaara muy enojado por la actitud del rubio y dejando a Hinata llorando.

Salió de su casas comenzó a corres los rayos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte , sintió que alguien lo perseguía era Gaara tratado le alcanzarlo , así que el rubio no se dio cuenta que tenía el celular en la mano y se encontraba cerca del rio allí cerca de eso rio cayo un rayo atraído por ese celular.

**FINFHASBLACK **

**-Naruto-kun , ese rayo de hizo volar vario metros –**le explico la ojiperla aun tenía la murada en el suelo –**Gaara solo fue amable**

**-Si lo sé –**le contesto , la miro muy cabizbaja y esta olía un poco mal pero a la vez olía a ramen y a un poco de canela , estaba mas delgada y su piel palidecía a cada momento –**En verdad lo siento…no debí ponerme celoso – **se disculpó haciendo que Hinata volteara y mirara a su rubio –**No debí actuar así , amo a mis hijos y quiero que sean responsables y que sepan valorar todo lo que hago por ello no quiero que piensen que solo los ser Hokage , les hago a un lado , al contrario tú y los niños so mi razón de ser sé que quiere que los niños reciban una educación de amor y comprensión pero como padre tengo que castigarlos si se portan mal **

-**Naruto-kun –**dijo Hinata levantando su mano, y poniéndola en la mejilla de su esposo –**Y yo como su madre tratare de ser más severa con ellos , pero eso no se va a poder yo no soy así.**

**-Si lo sé –**le respondió sonriéndole y abrazándola entre sus brazos no la quería solar –**Esa dulzura y candidez me enamoro, no tienes que ser sebera solo consolarlos cuando castigue a mis pequeño revoltoso y a mi bello girasol –**de los labio de Hinata salió una pequeña risilla sabía que todo ya se había solucionado –**OHHH lo recuerdo hacer cuando no hacemos el amor.**

-**Naruto-kun….-**gruño un poquito no le gustaba que le diera esa cosas pero eso es lo que más le excitaba , así que sintió que las manos del rubio sobre su blusa –**AHHHH Nar…ruto …Naruto noooo-**pero era bien difícil que se detuviera ese era no de los puntos débiles de ella

-**Es mejor que no digas nada –**le suplico, sacándole de un solo tirón la amplia blusa y solo dejando el brazier expuesto ante el masajeo un poco haciendo que Hinata gimiera un poco pero le dijo que no hiera ningún ruido por que los descubrirían y no podía permitir que nadie miraba el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa solo él podía manoséala

Así comenzaron ese bello juego de besos y pasiones acompañados por gemidos , como Naruto tenía la bata habitual de un paciente rápidamente se sacó dejó ver a ene imponente miembro masculino , Hinata vio ese gran pene que estaba erecto listo para adentrase en ella , Naruto arranco ese molesto brasier mi comenzó a besas eso bellos gran grandes senos aun cuando tenis hijos aun no perdían esa gran voluminosidad ad ni tampoco se caían solo era para él y nadie podía tocarlos así que su mano todo su seno derecho mientras que con la otra lo besaba , Hinata puso su dedo en su boca tratando de no gemir muy fuerte .

Naruto la tumbo en la cama y rápidamente le arranco ese pantalón molesto junto con la ropa interior beso casa parte de su beso cuerpo bajo y subió besándola su manos de la mujer se aprisionaban sobre la rejillas de la cama los apretaba fuerte tratando de no pesan mucho.

Hinata se sentó dejando que el rubio la miraba, así si decir nada ahora ella lo tumbo sobre la cama se sentó en su muslo y comenzó a jugar con ese compañero de Naruto lo baja de arriba abajo ahora su turno de complacerlo . Naruto se sentía en las nubes se casó con una ángel pero cuando era la hora de expresar su amor se convertía en una fiera , así que sin más tomo firmemente el miembro de su esposo y se adentró en la cabida calidad de la mujer Uzumaki.

Naruto la veía muy excitada se movía de un lugar a otro para ser más fuerte la penetración una mano se posó en la seno derecho de Hinata , con la mano vendada de Naruto apretaba fuertemente el seno , los dos saltaban sus gemidos se hacías más fuerte y presentes.

El miembro del rubio palpitante dentro de Hinata moviéndose más estrepitosamente , Hinata se sentía aliviada porque su esposo le hacia el amor como nunca lo había hecho , Naruto estaba a punto de salir pero , Hinata se lo impidió se apegó más a Naruto lo abrazo antes que ese líquido espeso blanco dentro de ella.

Quedaron tendidos en esa cama, Naruto debajo y Hinata encima del rubio, sus respiraciones aun estaba latentes pero en eso cuando sentaban a punto de besarse

-**Naruto….-**dijo Sakura muy sonrojada y a la vez enojada por encontrar a los dos esposos desnudos

-**Hmp…..Hinata –**dijo Sasuke mirado tragicómica escena , Naruto miro como el moreno mirada el cuerpo de su esposa si la envolvió de sus brazos colocándose debajo de ella y cubriéndola con su cuerpo .

-**Podrán salir de aquí y entrar después –**intervino Naruto muy apenado por esa embarazosa situación y Hinata se cubría sus mano está muy sonrojada y apunto de desmayarse

-**Naruto…..Hinata aaaaaaa solo tiene 5 segundos -**dijo Sakura hizo un berrinche se volteo junto con su esposo se dio

Los dos esposos de rieron un poco tratado de clamase un poco después de vestirse ambos por su lado , en eso dos pequeños entraron corriendo con una maleta en la mano de los brazos del pequeño rubio

-**Papi….-**grito Himawari corrió a abrazar a su padre llorando en el hombro de su padre –**Pap…i mmmm mmmm te …..extrañeeeeee-**llorando con ,más fuerza Hinata esta feliz abrazo a su hijo y los dos vieron era tierna escena -**Y a no me vuelvas a dejar…..**

**-¡Claro…!que no mi princesa –**abrazándola con mas fuerza –**Siempre estaré…aquí contigo –**en eso vio a entrar a los esposo Uchiha.

-**Bolt…..Himawari…salgan de aquí-**dijo Sakura quien parece muy molesta por ver antes la situación

**-¿Qué ?por qué yo quiero estar con mi papi**-contesto Himawari haciendo un puchero no quería, la pelirrosa avanzo rápidamente arrebato a la pequeña Uzumaki de los brazos de su padre –**Nooooooo quiero estarmmmmm con papiiiiii.**

**-Ya Sakura….tranquila –**dijo Naruto quitando de los brazos de la Uchiha a su pequeña , después vendo con su esposa y rodeándola en sus brazos también junto Bolt –**Bueno ya que estoy mejor y gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo , Dile a Shikamaru que se esté en el puesto de Hokage por una semana aaaa y dile que mande una carta de disculpas por el incidente con Gaara siiii, lo siento Sakura y Sasuke-teme –**dicho eso desapareció dejando a los esposo Uchiha con la boca abierta, así que suspiraron con resignación y fueron a informarle la decisión del torpe Hokage Naranja.

Naruto llego a casa junto con su familia todos estaba felices así que decidieron irse de viaje a uno de los pueblos cercanos, todos se alistaron y empacaron algunas prendas ya que iba a viajar por una semana , dejaron a Ino que viera la casa y regaran las flores .

En la salida de Konoha salieron y se despidieron de los guardias

-**Muy bien familias –**dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado con su traje de chaqueta naranja y pantalón negro con zapatos de mismo del pantalón –**Listos para nuestras mini vacaciones **

**-Siiiiiiiiiii-**gritaron Bolt y Himawari , los dos niños corrían con sus mochilas y Naruto abrazo a su esposa y comenzaron su caminata hacia una nueva y pequeña aventura , ya era medio día y aun no llegaban donde su padre les dijo que viran y los pequeñitos tenía hambre justo se detuvieron en una casa de té y allí pidieron varias cosas para comer y también para llevar , y como era medio día el calor del climas los hizo descansar en un gran árbol que tenía grandes ramas en donde se podría cubrir del sol justo delante de ello abra una cascada y decidieron darse un chapuzón se pusieron su traje de baño , Himawari llevaba un lindo traje de baño color amarillo con franjas al costado de la cintura color azul lo adornada una faldita pequeña palizada del mismo color de la franjas , junto a ella corría su hermano Bolt llevaba un Shopr color naranja , Naruto miraba a todas partes si alguien no husmaba mientras su esposa se cambia de ponía su bello traje baño con un gran abertura en su espalda color blanco parecía un ángel Naruto quedo si habla

-**Hinata…..-**dijo con la boca abierta mientras ella lo miraba sonrojado -**Te vezzzzz hermosa **

**-Gracias ….Naruto-kunnnnnn-**le respondió jugando con su cabello , Naruto se disponía a caminar y besar a Hinata pero escucharon un grito , era Bolt quien no encontraba por ningún lado a su hermanita quien no salía del agua

-**Himawari…..-**dijo Naruto muy despertado corriendo donde se hallaba su hijo quien salía y entraba del agua allí , y eso horribles recuerdos de la muerte de su hijita volvieron a atormentarlo una y otra vez en su mente cuando llevo no pensó dos veces se lanzó al rio para buscar a su bello girasol –**Himawariiiiiii …donde estar **

**-Papi…-**contesto la pequeña quien salía de los arbustos con una cara de pena –**Solo fue al baño **

**-Ohhhhh mi niña –**dijo Hinata corrió a abrazar a la pequeña –**Estaba muy preocupada **

**-Himawari….-**dijo Naruto abrazo a su pequeña , junto con Bolt quien también abrazo a su hermano –**No vuelvas asustarme así entendido –**la pequeña Uzumaki asistió con la cabeza –**Gracias a Kami que no pasó nada **

**-Papi….se nadar **

**-¿Cómo?-**gritaron los dos rubios dejando sorprendida a Hinata**-¿Quién te enseño?-**refunfuño Naruto , que como es posible de que alguien enseñaba a su pequeña a nadar , como quien toco a su princesa

-**Papi….pues –**acocho la miraba y jugo con sus dedos –**Me enseño …..Inojin-chan y Shikadai-kun –**le contesto –**Ya sé nadar bien mira papi-.**tomando la mano de Bolt y saltando junto a él y comezón a jugar con el agua

Naruto estaba furioso como se atrevían eso mocosos atrevidos a tocar a su bella princesa solo tenía ocho años y ellos eran diez y ya coqueteaba con su bello girasol tenia pensamiento asesino sobre eso pequeños monstruos

-**Naruto –kun –**dijo Hinata un poco más tranquila sabía que en un futuro tenía que ser una de las pacificadoras de la quinta guerra Ninja porque su pequeña hija se convertirá en una bella mujer como su abuela Kushina después de un par de horas continuaron su camino y por fin llegaron a su destino y como ya comenzaba a oscurecer decidieron cenar ramen en un pequeño puesto de ramen pero nadie cocinaría como Ichiraku

Decidieron quedarse en hotel no muy grande así que se quedaron en una habitación familiar el cual tenía una pequeña sala y dos cuartos.

Naruto y Hinata llevaron a sus pequeños a dormir estaban tan candado que no se despertarías por toda la noche así que los esposos podían expresar a su amor a lo máximo , mejor dicho tendrán sexo mujjajajajjajjaa a lo máximo

Naruto la condujo hacia el interior de la habitación, la cargo lentamente y para después depositarla delicadamente en la cama y cerró la puerta con seguro para no ser interrumpido

**-¿Por qué hay un espejo arriba?** del techo - preguntó nerviosa, al ver ese inusual adorno en el techo –**El hotel sabe sobre eso **

**-Por lo que estuve averiguando, fue construido como un hotel de relajación por la parejas **

**-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?****  
><strong>  
><strong>-Pues… no me llamo la atención por lo que escuche y después … lo remodelaron<strong> - aclarándose la garganta, mientras desviaba el rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo –**Nuestro… espejo secreto… para nuestras bajas pasiones ****  
><strong>  
><strong>-¿En serio?-<strong> preguntó enternecida **–Y, por qué no me habías traído hasta ahora , hubiéramos dejado a los niños con los conocidos ****  
><strong>  
><strong>-Pues…-<strong> comenzó a explicar rascándose la mejilla avergonzado –**Porque por que no comenzamos con nuestras más bajas pasiones ****  
><strong> 

Era increíble como el tonto y grosero de su esposo podía convertirse de pronto en la persona más tierna del mundo, en un impulso se lanzó hacia él besándolo con pasión mientras lo obligaba a caer en la cama que había a sus espaldas.

Lo tomó por sorpresa así que por unos instantes la dejó explorar su boca con libertad, tal era la efusividad y necesidad de Hinata que logró encenderlo por completo. Sin poder resistirlo más respondió al beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, haciéndose cada vez más consciente del femenino cuerpo que reposaba sobre él.

Hinata estaba extasiada, él sabía muy bien cómo y dónde besarla para encenderla, pero cuando lamió el lóbulo de su oreja todo rastro de consciencia fue cubierto por una espesa niebla. Su falda había desaparecido rápidamente. Naruto y su erecto gran miembro quedara en contacto con su intimidad. Ese movimiento hizo que Naruto exhalara con fuerza, excitándola aún más, a lo que ella respondió frotándose contra él buscando sentir más intensamente.

Era demasiado, si continuaba así no podría resistirlo más, y eso no era lo que él quería. Deseaba disfrutar de ese momento, disfrutarla en todo su esplendor, saborear esa feminidad que emanaba de ella, quería volverla loca de pasión, así como ya lo estaba él.

**-Confía en mí, esto te gustará**- le susurró febrilmente, mientras se arrodillaba para estar más cerca.

Naruto enterró su rostro en sus pechos y comenzó a saborearlos con ansias. Hinata gimió con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el colchón, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a arder su rostro posaba en el gran espejo del techo se miraba muy excitada y esa . Sin imagen de ella mismas hizo que se excitara a un más . Naruto se dedicó a lamer y succionar sus pezones, mientras los masajeaba con sus manos, Hinata no podía recordar haber sentido algo tan intenso en su vida, jamás lo había hecho de esa forma lo succionaba , lo piñizcaba era como un bebe y lo alimentaba como si ella fuera su madre pero ella era su esposa

.  
>Finalmente después de que el rubio se empachaba con los enormes senos de su esposa , se separó de eso bellos y adictos senos de Hinata , así que ella se dedicó a explorar el pecho masculino. Pero besar ese cuerpo, esos pechos, escuchar sus gemidos y sentir sus manos acariciándolo era demasiado para Naruto . <p>

Hinata como Naruto le abría las piernas, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué haría, cuando sintió la caliente lengua acariciando un punto muy sensible de su intimidad. Creyó que moriría en ese momento, y eso no era nada comparado con lo que vino luego, la lengua de Naruto se movía con maestría y ya lo hubiera hecho antes , recorriendo cada rincón, no dejando zona sin degustar, aprendiendo cual era la forma de elevarla lo más alto posible. Ella había perdido finalmente toda voluntad , miro y miro su rostro excitado sobre el espejo la ojiperla , ya no importaba nada más que sentir, sus manos estaban aferradas a la sábana debajo de ella, estrujándola hasta casi desgarrarla, ya no podía llamársele gemidos a esos gritos llenos de lujuria que repetían el nombre de su esposo , que pedían que no se detuviera, que clamaban por más.

Pudo sentir su húmedo interior, como palpitaba cada vez más, ella no resistiría mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de llegar, y él estaba en la misma situación. Su miembro y todo su cuerpo ardían en excitación, necesitaba poseerla, hacerla suya, sentirse dentro de ella, ya no lo soportaba. Dejó de lamerla, pero no le dio tiempo a notar la falta, ya que lo más rápido y coordinadamente entró en ella. La escuchó gritar, más por la sorpresa que por dolor , comenzó a moverse con velocidad y fuerza, enterrándose lo más posible en su mujer, buscando disfrutar al máximo el efímero momento, ella lo ayudaba moviendo sus caderas abrazándose con fuerza a él, besando cada lugar al que tenía acceso. Se encontró a si mismo gritando casi con el mismo volumen que ella, pronto la sintió aferrarse aún más a él, enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, arqueándose de una manera deliciosa, y entonces no lo resistió más. Toda la presión contenida se desató dentro de ella, continuó así por unos segundos, convulsionándose sobre el cuerpo casi desfallecido de Hinata , no quería gripar mucho para no despertar a los niños

Al acabar sintió una gran debilidad, por lo que se impulsó hacía un lado, cayendo junto a ella. Se sentía tan cansado que ni siquiera le importaba tener medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, miró a su mujer, Hinata estaba con los ojos entreabiertos pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a cerrarlos quedándose profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente de despertaron y fueron directamente al baño y allí hicieron el amor varias veces después ya salieron y sus hijos estaban parados frente a la puerta mucho descorderados, Bolt estaba soñoliento casi pego el ojos por que su padre decidieron jugar un poco.

**-¿Qué hicieron? Ustedes dos anoche –**pregunto Bolt muy enojado vieron el rostro de sus padres que se encontraba muy avergonzados porque sus pequeños los descubriendo en sus actividades nocturnas

-**Mami….tengo hambre – **dijo pregunto inocentemente Himawari , así que si mas no decidieron contarles nada aun sorrajados , Naruto decidió dejar esa conversión a un lado así que fueron desayunar y después a explorar .

Naruto pensó que esta semana será la más larga porque sintió que su familia era el mejor logro así que prometió escaparse debes en cuento para pasar más tiempo con su familia y hacerle el amor a Hinata ese maldito sueño que tubo cuando estaba en coma lo hizo refeccionar sobre las cosas que pasaban en su familia y con su amigos y vivir lo máximo hasta el día de su muerte

**FIN**

Disculpan por haberles causados esa molestia y solo quería ver su reacción sobre esa fantástica historia espero que le disfruten así que opiniones y comentario gracias.


End file.
